Fuck Humanity for Four years
by Anna Libellule
Summary: "Voire l'Ange Antoine Daniel se mettre à tousser lui donna la chair de poule. Un Ange ne toussait pas. Un Ange ne tombait pas malade. Et pourtant, il était là, crachant des poumons qu'il ne possédait pas." Si on ajoutait "perte de mémoire", on avait le tiercé perdant. Comment Antoine allait-il pouvoir s'occuper du protégé qui lui avait été attribué? ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà une fic en cours mais j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration (j'en ai des tas) et il le fallait. Il fallait que je poste cette histoire. Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Angel MJ ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je crois qu'on pourrait m'appeler marchand d'esclave et je ne le suis pas. Du moins, je pense ne pas l'être. L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif, vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitres, j'espère.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si l'histoire vous plait, c'est vraiment gratifiant d'en recevoir :D Bonne lecture!**

Le premier chapitre est un POV d'Angel MJ

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Voire l'Ange Antoine Daniel se mettre à tousser lui donna la chair de poule. Un Ange ne toussait pas. Un Ange ne tombait pas malade. Et pourtant, il était là, crachant des poumons qu'il n'était pas censé avoir et chaque crachotements était une fêlure de plus sur l'auréole sacrée. Sa lumière dorée avait ternie alors qu'à peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. Dix petites minutes et Antoine commençait déjà à être converti en humain. Certains Anges ne supportaient définitivement pas l'atmosphère chargé de toutes sorte d'émotions. Positives mais surtout négatives. Angel MJ le savait. Il avait insisté pour se charger de leur protégé seul mais Antoine n'avait rien voulu savoir. C'était sa mission autant que celle de l'autre et jamais il ne refuserait de venir en aide à une âme en peine. Il avait été créé ainsi et ça ne changerait pas. _Du moins, pour l'instant._

Le changement de classe allait peut-être influer sur son esprit et d'un être à la morale irréprochable allait peut-être surgir l'immoralité incarnée vouée au vices les plus exécrables.

 _Non_. Angel MJ secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son camarade. Non, il ne pouvait pas changer aussi drastiquement, il en était convaincu.

Mais plus les minutes défilaient et plus l'auréole se disloquait jusqu'à devenir indescriptible. Puis finalement, elle devint poussière. Un petit tas qui se déposa sur le visage d'Antoine qui éternua, éparpillant les miettes de sa divinité au loin.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se frotta le nez, dégageant les cendres téméraires qui étaient restées coincer. Les prunelles sombres s'ancrèrent dans ses consœurs et dedans, on pouvait y lire une légère inquiétude mais celle-ci se changea bien vite en peur panique.

"MJ, MJ, je ne me souviens plus du Ciel...Je ne me souviens plus de Père...

L'autre Ange écarquilla les yeux. _C'est donc ainsi que finissaient les Anges tombés? Ils ne se rappelaient plus de rien? Est-ce pour cela qu'on ne pouvait jamais les retrouver une fois sur Terre?_ Ils devaient se fondre dans l'humanité, ne laissant pas de traces, se refaisant une vie puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien.

-C'est pas grave Antoine...On va trouver une solution.

-MJ, MJ, mes souvenirs te concernant sont en train de disparaître, je ne sais même plus comment on a pu se rencontrer. J'ai peur...

-Ne t'en fais pas Antoine, je reste là."

Antoine eut de nouveau une crise de toux qui le fit se recroqueviller au sol. Angel MJ se pencha en avant et le suréleva pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec sa salive.

"MJ, MJ..."

Sur l'appel désespéré de son nom, Antoine ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Maintenant, l'Ange regrettait comme il n'avait jamais regretté. Il aurait dû user de plus de persuasion pour dissuader l'autre. Il aurait dû user de la manière forte quitte à blesser son ami.

"Le savais-tu, Père? Le savais-tu qu'il n'était pas fait pour venir ici?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Comme d'habitude, Il restait muet.

Angel MJ ne pouvait cependant pas rester là, à ne rien faire. Plus le temps passait et plus la mémoire de son ami s'altérait. Pour ne rien arranger, des passants commençaient à le regarder de manière soupçonneuse, se demandant pourquoi il demeurait statique à côté du corps de son ami. De leur point de vue, Antoine avait soudain fait un malaise et lui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.  
Leurs pensées l'accablaient, il y en avait même un qui se demandait s'il devait agir et l'immobiliser avant que quelque chose de regrettable ne se produise.  
L'Ange n'était pas comme ça. _Arrêtez de penser ça._ Il décida de soulever partiellement le chevelu et le traina sur quelques mètres.

 _Que fait-il?_

 _Où va-t-il?_

 _Pourquoi n'appelle-t-il pas les médecins?_

 _Que fait-il?_

 _Qu'a-t-il fait?_

 _L'autre a fait un malaise._

 _Où va-t-il?_

"Monsieur?"

Angel se retourna et fit face à un couple d'une quarantaine d'année. L'homme le fixait avec un regard sévère mais ses pensées révélaient son inquiétude pour le jeune homme évanoui.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Nous pouvons appeler les pompiers ou une ambulance.

-C'est...C'est aimable, j'accepte volontiers."

L'homme s'éloigna un peu et composa le numéro d'urgence tandis que la femme se rapprochait d'Antoine.

"C'est arrivé d'un seul coup, c'est ça? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-...Oui, répondit l'Ange en déposant délicatement Antoine sur le sol bétonné.

-Ça ne doit pas être grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _J'aimerais mais malheureusement je ne crois pas que son mal soit passager_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Et voilà, le cynisme commençait à se faire légèrement ressentir dans sa façon d'être et de parler. Il devrait plutôt avoir confiance dans les capacités d'Antoine. Après tout, ce dernier avait déjà bravé tout ce qu'il avait été possible de braver au Paradis. Angel MJ se rappelait très bien de la pire bêtise qu'il avait pu faire : secouer l'arbre sacré et faire une tarte avec ses fruits. Quand on sait qu'une seule bouchée du fruit avait définitivement exclu les deux prototypes humains, on se demandait comment Père n'était pas parti dans une colère noire. D'ailleurs, Il en avait même mangé une part à l'époque où Il était encore présent. _Comment Antoine s'y était pris? C'était complètement impossible..._

Un mouvement venant de la personne de ses pensées l'alerta. D'abord il bougea, puis un murmure traversa ses lèvres. Il était en train de se réveiller, la constante agitation sous ses yeux le prouvait.  
Finalement, il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et son regard se braqua immédiatement vers Angel MJ, penché au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise quand l'éclat de reconnaissance habituel disparut.

 _Il avait oublié? Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste d'oublier? A l'instant?  
_

Ses craintes se trouvèrent fondées quand la première phrase de l'Ange fut prononcée :

"...Je...Ça va sembler bizarre mais...qui êtes-vous? Et pendant que vous y êtes, qui suis-je?"

Le coup de poing partit dès que ses mots traversa le portail de l'audible. Angel MJ regarda avec étonnement sa main, comme surpris par sa propre réaction et tourna brusquement la tête vers le couple. Aucun signe étrange. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Mais maintenant, l'Ange se retrouvait de nouveau avec son camarade évanoui. Assommé plutôt... _Ah!_

"Oh non, non! Pas ça!" gémit-il en constatant la trainée bleuâtre et fluide qui coulait du nez d'Antoine.

Le sang divin. Sacré merde que cette merde. _Merde._ Hors de question que les humains le voient, ça violait une des règles fondamentales : Ne jamais montrer aux humains l'existence des Anges. Tout ce qui relève de l'après vie était classée secret. Aucun Ange ne voulait minimiser l'impact de la mort.

Scénario possible si jamais leur existence était vérifiée : "Mec, tu vas trop mourir pour m'avoir bousculé."  
"Okay, vas-y, j'ai une autre vie qui m'attends"

Pas moyen pour l'Ange d'être celui qui a déréglé tout le système. Il toucha son auréole et en gratta la surface pour en prendre une petite quantité. Son auréole était leur roue de secours. Elle permettait notamment de devenir invisible pendant quelques secondes, un temps largement suffisant pour Angel afin de déployer ses ailes et embarquer Antoine loin de cet endroit. Tant pis pour la disparition spontanée, les humains trouveront bien une explication rationnelle et ça finirait par tomber dans l'oubli. Comme pour les extra-terrestres.

Le jeune homme survola la capitale illuminée pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de repérer un endroit qui lui sembla vide.  
C'était un minuscule appartement coincé sous les toits de l'immeuble. Il brisa la fenêtre et balança le corps qu'il transportait avant d'enfin souffler.  
Le peu d'anges qui étaient revenus de Terre avait apparemment omis de mentionner à quel point c'était éreintant. Mais en bonne créature divine, le sommeil restait un concept étranger alors Angel MJ passa la nuit à veiller sur Antoine et le temps s'écoulait à un rythme atrocement long.

"Je vais devoir mentir...Je vais devoir lui inventer une vie...Il ne va jamais le croire", se lamenta-t-il.

Quoique...Il se rappelait vaguement d'une anecdote de l'Ange Karactériel. C'était un truc sur la mémoire qui serait malléable dans les premiers jours d'amnésie. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. _Réfléchissons à un scénario probable._

"Salut, tu es un ange et tu dois protéger un dénommé-"

 _Non, c'est ridicule._

"Salut, je passais par là et j'ai vu ton corps-"

 _Trop bizarre._

Angel n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer d'autres manières d'annoncer, Antoine se redressait déjà, la main sur le visage dont le sang avait été minutieusement nettoyé.

"Ouïlle...J'ai super mal au nez..."

Il se mit debout sous l'œil attentif de l'Ange et tituba un peu. Il fit un petit tour de la pièce, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas l'endroit avant de se planter devant l'autre occupant, les yeux remplis de questions.

"Euh...Je suis-

-Antoine! Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, s'exclama Angel en se redressant subitement et en tapotant l'épaule de l'autre, j'ai cru que t'allais jamais te réveiller et quand je dis 'ne jamais te réveiller' je veux dire mort.

-Q-Quoi? Où...

-On est chez toi, mon vieux, tu te rappelles? Je t'avais aidé avec le déménagement et soudain, t'as fait un malaise!

-Déménagement...?

-Tu voulais plus vivre avec ta sœur et tes parents. Tu souffrais d'un manque de liberté alors tu t'es installé ici!

-...Ah...Oui...Je crois que je me rappelle. Ma sœur-

-Christie.

-C'est vrai...Christie. Mais toi...tu-

-Wah, mon vieux, tu me fais peur là...Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi? Ton vieux pote du lycée? John! C'est mon nom, ça te revient maintenant?

-Oh...Ouais, désolé mec, mon malaise a dû me faire plus de dégâts que prévu. Mais c'est bon là!

-Récapitule ta vie, juste pour être sûr, l'encouragea Angel avec une pointe de crainte.

Il espérait que le cerveau d'Antoine arriverait à faire des liens logiques avec les fausses informations dont il disposait.

-C'est bon, mec, je suis pas amnésique...dit Antoine avant de poursuivre sous le regard pressant de l'autre, euh...Je m'appelle Antoine... _Antoine Daniel?_ Mes parents, Pénélope et Xavier et ma sœur Christie me pompaient l'air et je voulais être indépendant d'où mon déménagement ici...Hum, on s'est rencontré au lycée, on était dans la même classe et tu m'as beaucoup aidé lors de la crise avec ma famille. C'est toi qui as trouvé l'appartement.

-C'est bien Antoine!

-J'ai quand même une question...Où sont passés les cartons de déménagement?"

Angel MJ se figea, la bouche ouverte.

 _Les cartons de déménagement? Quels cartons de déménagement? Pourquoi des cartons de déménagement?_

Le cerveau d'Antoine avait immédiatement repéré l'erreur et la faille fatale des fausses informations. _Comment pouvait-il s'attarder sur des détails comme ça alors qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre son malaise?_ Normalement, un cerveau humain ne va pas chercher l'illogisme, il va plutôt se concentrer sur son état et vérifier s'il va toujours bien. Mais d'un autre côté, un Ange ne réagit pas de la même façon. Il garde toujours un regard extérieur, se prenant rarement en compte.

 _Mais la perte de l'auréole décline les capacités angéliques...Antoine...Tu ne me facilites pas du tout la tâche_ , se dit Angel en réfléchissant à toute vitesse afin d'expliquer l'absence des cartons.

"...En fait, c'est très simple, tu-

-Mec, où est mon portable?"

Un portable? Quel portable?

C'était sûrement un souvenir fantôme venant des fausses informations. _Mince, peut-être aurait-il dû être plus précis concernant certaines choses._

"Youhou, John ! Tu es encore dans la lune? Mon portable n'est pas dans ma poche...Tu crois qu'il est tombé quand j'ai fait mon malaise?

-Oh. Je ne sais pas. J'étais plus préoccupé par toi que par ton appareil de communication.

-Ah oui? C'est gentil!

Antoine sourit avant de hausser les épaules.

-Bon de toute façon, ce n'est pas bien grave. J'en achèterais un autre.

-Mais tu n'en as pas forcément besoin pas vrai? s'inquiéta l'ange.

-Bien sûr que si, crétin! Il faut que je tienne ma famille au courant! Je suis peut-être parti parce qu'ils m'étouffaient mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me croient morts! s'exclama le chevelu en s'esclaffant.

 _Ah, mauvaise idée. Très très mauvaise idée._

Antoine n'a pas de parents...Il n'a personne à contacter. Voilà donc le revers de la manipulation de la mémoire. C'est une sacrée plaie, sans blasphémer.

 _Et le sang_. Il ne fallait pas que son ami s'écorche et découvre la couleur particulière de son sang sinon, il pouvait être sûr que ça soulèverait de nombreuses questions auxquelles il n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre. _C'est vrai quoi._ Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'il était un ange parce que l'autre était devenu partiellement humain. Est-ce que ça comptait comme une violation de règles?

Mais il était un ange! Angel pouvait tout de même le lui dire.

Non, c'était plus un humain désormais.

Est-ce que je vais avoir des révolutions dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'aborderais ce sujet délicat? pensa le plus grand en affichant une mine déconfite.

-Yo, vieux. Ton esprit m'as encore quitté, dit Antoine, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

-Désolé.

-Pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai l'habitude. Au fait, j'ai super faim, pas toi? demanda soudainement Antoine, les mains sur son estomac.

Étant un ange, l'autre ne ressentait pas le besoin de se sustenter mais cela risquerait de paraître bizarre aux yeux de son ami alors il acquiesça et suivit le brun hors de l'appartement qui, par chance, n'était pas verrouillé.

Il va falloir que je règle ce problème de clefs, également.

La liste des choses à faire s'agrandissait à vue d'œil et la lassitude commençait à se faire sentir. Une chose qui était bien, en revanche, c'est qu'Antoine n'avait pas reparler de ses cartons de malheur.

Il était 22 heures passées quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans un MacDo, à deux rues de l'appartement. Antoine sortit des billets de sa poche qui lui avaient été confiés par l'ange Courchevelle avant de descendre sur Terre. Ça vous servira grandement, avait-il dit. Antoine et Angel MJ avaient tous les deux haussé bien haut les sourcils en regardant ses bouts de papiers et présentement, Angel le faisait toujours mais Antoine savait s'en servir de toute évidence.  
Il regardait un panneau situé derrière les caisses et après quelques instants de réflexion, il se tourna vers son acolyte.

"C'est moi qui paye. Te connaissant, tu n'as sûrement rien sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu prends?

-Quoi?

-Comme nourriture?

-Euh...

L'ange zieuta rapidement le panneau lumineux et prit un nom au hasard.

-Du...Cheeseburger?

-Okay! Jus d'orange ou coca avec?

-N'importe, je m'en fiche."

Le chevelu hocha la tête et ensemble, ils attendirent leur tour.

La cliente devant eux mettait un temps fou à se décider. Elle aurait dû choisir avant d'arriver à la caisse. Les gens ne comprendront jamais.  
Enfin, les deux arrivèrent au comptoir.

"Bonsoir, sur place ou à emporter", leur demanda un jeune homme d'une voix morne.

Le lien se faisait. Un lien qu'Antoine n'était plus capable de percevoir.

C'était lui. C'était le _protégé_ , celui pour qui les deux anges étaient descendus. Celui pour qui Antoine avait perdu la mémoire. _Quelle ironie._  
Angel MJ savait que l'humain était dans le coin puisqu'ils avaient atterrit dans cette ville mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il le rencontrerait aussi tôt.

Antoine, bon sang, réagis, tu es son ange gardien! Rappelle-toi au moins de ça, pensa l'ange avec force.

Aucune réaction venant du chevelu qui énumérait les commandes qu'ils avaient choisis.

Pauvre humain...Il a eu la chance de se voir accorder un bienfaiteur et ce dernier n'était pas opérationnel. Angel ne pouvait, en plus, même pas se substituer à la place d'Antoine puisque...Suspens...Il y avait des règles. Encore et toujours.  
Certes, ils étaient normalement deux à s'occuper de l'humain mais Antoine avait reçu le grade "Gardien" et pas Angel MJ. C'était donc à l'autre de veiller sur lui.  
Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour rendre le gamin heureux? se demanda l'ange.

"N'empêche, ça doit être chiant de travailler dans un MacDo. T'as jamais pensé à faire autre chose?

Antoine venait de s'adresser au jeune homme qui le regardait avec ses yeux vides.

-Y a un salaire à la fin du mois...C'est toujours utile...

-Mais ça te plait pas, n'est-ce pas? Ca se voit, tu sais?

-Eh bien, désolé de ne pas apprécier sentir la friture à longueur de journée, désolé de haïr devoir écouter les commandes de clients indécis et désolé de détester faire la conversation avec un type qui retarde la fin de mon service, répliqua l'autre avec colère en fusillant le chevelu du regard.

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, sourit gentiment Antoine, pas impressionné par l'hostilité du châtain, je suis juste un pauvre client qui n'a pas assez de sous pour s'offrir autre chose qu'un MacDo. Tu vois, tu n'as pas une situation plus exécrable que la mienne.

-Antoine, souffla Angel en lui tirant la manche, ne sois pas comme ça...

-Comme ça quoi? Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Et en plus, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de boulot et je vis dans un tout petit appartement que TU m'as déniché. Sans toi, je serais peut-être à la rue. En plus, je claque mes dernières thunes pour deux hamburgers et j'ai perdu mes cartons de déménagement et mon portable.

-Antoine...

-Ah, et j'ai fait un malaise! ajouta le chevelu en s'accoudant au comptoir, racontant cet incident comme si c'était un élément trivial.

-Antoine! le gronda l'ange, c'est déplacé, n'étale pas ta vie si elle n'est remplie que de ce genre de choses déprimantes!

Et arrête d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Le gamin ne te voudra jamais comme gardien si tu lui exposes tous tes mauvais-

-C'est vraiment pas de chance, je dois le reconnaître.

La voix du caissier interrompit le fil des pensées de la créature divine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil étonné vers le châtain qui souriait.

Allons bon...Comment fonctionnait l'esprit humain...?

-Pour te consoler, je t'offre le jouet du menu enfant, plaisanta le châtain en se baissant pour récupérer le dit jouet en dessous du comptoir.

-Oh, une peluche de chien dégueulasse! Je vais l'appeler Richard, tiens! rit Antoine en prenant la peluche défraichie à laquelle il manquait un œil, mais, inutile de me mentir, c'est pas le super jouet du menu enfant!

-Je suis démasqué! C'est un môme qui l'a oublié. J'ai eu la flemme de courir après la famille d'autant plus qu'elle est repartie en voiture.

-Je peux comprendre, mon vieux. Je la garderais précieusement pour me rappeler qu'un gosse est désormais privé de sa peluche et que tu en es responsable."

Pendant toute la durée de la conversation, Angel MJ était resté en retrait. Bon, c'était bien que les deux se soient entendus directement. La fonction d'ange gardien d'Antoine semblait avoir agi sur lui sans qu'il ne le force. Maintenant, il fallait rendre le petit gaillard heureux et de toute évidence, ce travail ne lui convenait pas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait influencer son ami qui pourrait à son tour influencer le gamin.

Je réfléchis trop...Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Encore un défaut de la vie sur Terre. Et s'il prenait un peu de poudre d'auréole? Ca le soulagerait, non? Juste un tout petit peu...

Angel s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste, remarquant les regards interrogatifs des deux autres. Hum. C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air louche à lever son bras pour toucher son auréole. Auréole que les humains ne voyaient pas, c'était plus débile comme ça. Essayant de paraître le plus naturel du monde, l'ange continua à lever le bras et fit semblant de chasser une mouche avant de le laisser retomber.

Antoine souriait en levant les yeux au ciel et l'humain se replongea dans la conversation.

Crise évitée. Ça lui apprendra à se shooter avec de la poussière divine...Y en a qui sont devenus fous pour ça. L'ange Bescherelle entre autres.

"-et moi c'est Antoine, ravi de te connaître!

-Pareillement, t'as été un peu la seule lumière d'espoir de mon triste samedi soir!

-Attention, nous avons un poète!

-Ah! Je suis le dieu de la rime, mon cher!

-Peut-être que notre dieu de la rime pourrait consentir à calmer ma faim en me remettant cette subtile nourriture raffinée.

-Oh, c'est vrai.

-Je sais que ma présence a pu rendre ton esprit confus, mais ma divine lumière ne doit pas t'aveugler éternellement.

-Merci Yoda, rit le jeune homme en remettant deux sacs contenant la commande, ah au fait, comment je peux te recontacter?

-Me recontacter? Pourq- Ne me dis pas que...Non..."

Antoine prit une pose exagérée avant de continuer sur un ton théâtrale.

-Je ne peux accepter ton amour, mon brave! Je suis bien trop fauché.

-Hé, ça n'a pas de rapport, rougit le châtain en tapant la tête d'Antoine, je voulais juste ton numéro parce que tu m'as l'air d'un type cool. Et crois-moi, on n'en voit plus des comme toi en ce moment.

-J'aurais adoré te passer mon numéro mais mon portable, comme tu le sais, a été perdu. Pas vrai, John?

A l'entente de son nom factice, Angel releva la tête et sembla revenir à la réalité.

-Oui?

-Okay, mon vieux John, tu as vraiment besoin d'un rappel constant que tu n'es pas sur la Lune. J'ai l'impression que dès que je ne te parle pas, tu n'existes plus, sourit Antoine en levant un sourcil.

-Si, si, j'écoutais. Distraitement, se justifia-t-il.

Antoine se retourna vers le caissier.

-Eh bien tu as fait ma connaissance et là, je te présente John Angel, et ne te poses pas trop de questions sur lui, il a toujours été comme ça.

Le jeune homme pouffa et hocha la tête en direction de l'ange.

-Enchanté, John. Je m'appelle Mathieu Sommet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Donc, j'ai bien vérifié, je ne suis pas marchand d'esclave, Jabba ne m'a pas donné ma licence alors Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Angel MJ ne m'appartiennent pas.  
D'ailleurs, une chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le premier chapitre : si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi AVOCAT maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif, vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitres, j'espère. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si l'histoire vous plait, c'est vraiment gratifiant d'en recevoir :D Bonne lecture!**

POV d'Angel MJ

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

L'humain s'appelait Mathieu Sommet. Alors qu'il était tout petit.

Voilà la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Angel MJ alors qu'il contemplait sans comprendre, la main tendue du jeune homme.  
Les coups de coude insistants de son ami lui indiquait qu'il devait faire quelque chose de cette main mais il ne savait pas quoi. Devait-il faire la même chose de son côté? Placer sa main en vis-à-vis de l'autre? Ca ne servirait à rien, non? Ou alors peut-être devait-il compter les doigts à haute voix...

"Franchement désolé pour lui, Mathieu, s'excusa Antoine, il a du mal avec la sociabilisation.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Mathieu en se penchant et en attrapant la main de l'ange et en la serrant amicalement, voilà, on fait comme ça l'alien !

-Haha! L'alien! T'entends ça John!?"

Les aliens étaient toujours d'actualités...? Les humains n'oubliaient pas si facilement en fait. L'ange Bagatelle avait encore raconté n'importe quoi. Mais oui, de la fiction mes petits, ce Spielberg leur a vendu du rêve mais dans deux ans ce sera fini! Et ce sera la même chose si les créatures célestes devaient être dévoilées!  
Ne jamais prêter attention aux dires de l'ange Bagatelle, encore une des règles mais Angel MJ n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Antoine avait alors dit : " Ta naïveté te perdra un jour." Il avait aussi dit : "Viens, Angel! Viens goûter ma tarte aux fruits!"

Au moins, ce tempérament l'habitait toujours. A le voir plaisanter avec un inconnu de la sorte, on se doutait que le chevelu était à l'aise.

Mathieu Sommet. Il fallait garder contact. Absolument.

L'ange gratta rapidement la couche de son auréole, prenant garde de ne pas se faire trop voir et fit son voeu.  
Le téléphone lui tomba lourdement dans les mains.

"Hey, pour garder contact, vous pouvez utiliser mon portable, lança-t-il en brandissant l'appareil.

-Woh...lâcha Mathieu en voyant l'engin, c'est...C'est pas un modèle récent, ça.

-Je dirais qu'il date de l'âge de pierre. Au moins, renchérit Antoine.

-Bon, il téléphone et il envoie des messages! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus!? s'énerva Angel.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas me moquer, c'était pas très sympa, dit Mathieu en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, surtout que c'est gentil de ta part de proposer ton portable."

Mathieu lui dicta son nom et prénom et son numéro pour qu'il le garde en mémoire. Une fois cela fait, l'ange fila le portable à Antoine qui, surpris, failli ne pas le rattraper.

"Euh, John? Pourquoi tu me donnes ton téléphone?

-Parce que j'en aurais bientôt un autre, mentit l'autre, comme toi tu l'as perdu, prends celui-là.

-Merci, mec."

Ouep, le problème du portable est réglé pour l'instant. Impossible qu'il appelle ses parents puisque la mémoire faussée ne peut pas lui fournir de telles informations. L'appartement maintenant. Il pourrait créer les clefs à l'aide de la poussière divine mais il avait peur que les propriétaires ne vendent l'endroit. Il fallait convaincre ces gens. Et tant pis s'il devait les manipuler comme il avait manipulé Antoine.

Il était en mission pour le Seigneur.

"-un message, comme ça t'auras mon numéro!

-Cool.

-Faut qu'on y aille, à plus Mathieu! le salua Antoine et brandissant son portable il ajouta, et envoie moi de tes nouvelles!

-Sûr que je le ferais! Mais là, je vais juste me changer et dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Heureusement que t'étais mon dernier client. Oups, je voulais dire, MES derniers clients", bredouilla le jeune homme en lançant un regard désolé envers l'ange qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop préoccupé par la manipulation qu'il prévoyait.

Est-ce que ça allait porter préjudice aux propriétaires? Il ne savait pas exactement comment marchait le monde mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il faudrait plus de bouts de papier pour acheter l'appartement. Un peu de poudre d'auréole et le tour serait-

Non, Angel MJ, non. Tu restes comme tu es. Tu te débrouilles sans ça. En plus, je l'ai déjà utilisée trop de fois aujourd'hui. Pas question d'en devenir dépendant. Antoine n'en aurait même jamais eu recours. Il avait l'improvisation dans le sang et s'adaptait rapidement. Son ancien compagnon angélique lui manquait terriblement là bien qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression d'endosser toutes les responsabilités et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

Et s'il...Et s'il laissait Antoine se refaire une vie?

Mais je suis bête, bon sang, se fustigea l'ange en secouant énergiquement la tête, il faut le surveiller pour ne pas être découverts et il faut veiller sur le bonheur du petit Sommet.

Pessimisme, pessimisme...L'homme était en train de sombrer du mauvais côté de la pente.

Optimisme, optimisme. C'est ça, on sourit et on respire la joie de vivre une aventure terrestre.

"Il était très drôle ce Mathieu, pas vrai Antoine?

-Tu me parles maintenant? Comme tu m'ignores depuis qu'on est sorti du DoMac, je croyais que tu m'en voulais pour ne pas t'avoir invité dans la conversation avec Mathieu.

-Moi, t'en vouloir? Non, je n'avais juste pas grand-chose à dire. Tu voulais que je prenne la parole?

-Mais non, mon vieux, je respecte ton mutisme. Je suis soulagé de m'être imaginé les mauvaises choses, c'est tout. Et concernant ta remarque, ouais, il est sympa! Et on n'était pas parti du bon pied, t'as vu ça, s'enthousiasma le brun en entrant dans leur immeuble et grimpant les marches les conduisant dans l'appartement.

-Oui, mais personne ne peut rester en colère face à toi, pas vrai?

-Ouep! Tu te rappelle de Lucie?

Lucie? L'ange ne connaissait aucune Lucie et il était pratiquement sûr qu'Antoine non plus.

-A voir ta tête, on dirait que non! C'était notre camarade de classe en seconde. Elle t'avait pris en grippe au début de l'année parce que tu ne la saluais jamais et de fil en aiguille, elle m'a détesté aussi parce que j'étais ton ami.

Oulah. C'était quoi ce souvenir à la noix...?

-Bref, je me souviens qu'à un moment, en cours de sport, elle avait voulu te faire un croche-patte mais que le sol était glissant et qu'elle était tombé sur le cul. Et quand je l'avais aidé à se relever alors que tous les autres se moquaient d'elle, elle m'a remercié. Et depuis, toute notre relation a évolué et voilà, pareil pour Mathieu! C'est la magie d'Antoine !

Stop, ce souvenir n'est pas du tout ce qu'Angel MJ avait programmé. Il était trop précis et s'attardait sur des détails inutiles, or, l'ange savait que des souvenirs trop précis finissaient par altérer la personnalité même de quelqu'un. C'était vraiment pas bon, il fallait dorénavant qu'il fasse attention à tout ce que son ami racontait sinon ça risquait de partir en vrille.  
Il ne souhaitait pas que le chevelu soit devenu une toute autre personne lorsqu'ils remonteraient au Paradis. Il retrouverait, certes, la mémoire, mais cela ne suffira pas à effacer les souvenirs venant d'ici.

Encore une fois, il se maudit de ne pas avoir retenu Antoine. D'ailleurs, l'idée de l'avoir assigné en tant qu'ange gardien frisait le ridicule, ça aurait dû tout de suite l'interpellé. Pourquoi Antoine, celui qu'on connaissait comme étant l'ange le plus casse-gueule du Ciel ?

"Tiens vieux, ta bouffe. C'est un peu froid mais y a pas de micro-ondes et je crois que l'électricité ne marche pas, lui déclara Antoine en lui lançant son repas, je sais pas comment on va pouvoir dormir avec une fraicheur pareille.

-Je m'allonge sur toi, si tu veux, proposa Angel MJ.

Il ne comprit pas trop l'expression mi-amusée, mi gênée de son comparses.

-Euh, non merci, je pense que je me passerai de ton aide, hum."

Il mordit à pleine dent dans la sorte de sandwich et finit par l'engloutir en deux temps trois mouvements. Il devait avoir rudement faim. Angel remarqua qu'il lorgnait maintenant sur son propre hamburger avec envie.

"Tu peux le manger, je n'ai pas très faim", dit-il en le tendant au brun qui le remercia chaudement avant de faire connaitre au sandwich le même sort que le précédent.

Les deux discutèrent encore un peu avant que le sommeil ne gagne Antoine. Ce dernier s'étala dans un coin, le visage face au mur et n'offrant que son dos à l'ange. Dix minutes plus tard, sa respiration s'était ralentie.

Faisant attention à ne pas produire le moindre bruit, Angel se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre pour la refermer aussitôt afin que le dormeur ne prenne pas trop froid (parce qu'il y avait toujours un trou )et s'envola. Il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser son auréole continuellement pour se rendre invisible et décida plutôt de se camoufler légèrement en renvoyant une image miroir du ciel sombre. Il aimerait bien rencontrer d'autres anges gardien, l'un d'entre eux avait dû vivre la même expérience que lui et avait sûrement quelques conseils pour lui faciliter la vie.

Cependant, avant toute chose : les propriétaires.

L'homme avait rapidement détecté une odeur dominante dans l'immeuble, ce ne pouvait qu'être celle de quelqu'un possédant les lieux et réclamant le loyer. L'odeur était plus forte en bas.

L'ange décida de s'en occuper maintenant : il vola de nouveau vers l'immeuble quand soudain, il vit une silhouette familière et à part Antoine, la seule personne qu'il pourrait reconnaître était Mathieu.

Le jeune homme titubait près de leur immeuble, visiblement émêché et murmurait quelque chose ressemblant à une chanson. Il trébucha et se retint de justesse au mur du bâtiment.

Non mais, faut que je le suive celui-là, pensa Angel MJ, Antoine n'a plus mes capacités alors autant faire son boulot de surveillance quand il est hors-jeu.

Voletant à une hauteur raisonnable afin de ne pas se faire remarquer mais assez près pour avoir le temps d'agir en cas de besoin, l'ange fila Mathieu sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrive vers ce qui semblait être son lieu de vie, se gardant de se manifester à chaque fois que le plus petit tombait.

"L'envoyeeer zun messsssage pour remerci- reuhmercier 'Toineuh"

L'humain sortit son portable de sa poche et s'appliqua à écrire un SMS, tirant la langue pour mieux se concentrer. Il ne vit pas la marche du trottoir et s'étala de tout son long pour ne plus bouger, la tête dans le caniveau.

C'est pas vrai...

Angel regarda autour de lui et, constatant que personne n'était dans les parages, souleva le plus jeune dans les airs et récupéra son portable. Un coup d'oeil vers l'interphone lui indiqua que Mathieu vivait au troisième étage. Sans attendre, il se propulsa jusqu'à la bonne fenêtre - il supposa que c'était la bonne vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans cet appartement- et donna un coup de coude pour la briser et entrer à l'intérieur. Ceci fait, il déposa le corps du garçon sur le canapé et lui remit le portable dans sa poche.

Ni vu ni connu. On ne se doutera jamais de son implication.

Sauf si on n'est pas aveugle parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que le trou dans la fenêtre était assez visible.

Boh, Mathieu croirait certainement à un gros pigeon qui se serait malencontreusment écrasé dans sa vitre. Tiens, l'ange allait même laisser des plumes pour l'y faire croire.

En même pas deux secondes, il chopa un des volatiles et lui retira deux plumes en s'excusant. Il les déposa alors près des morceaux de verre et, satisfait, il reprit son envol pour accomplir sa mission première : tromper le propriétaire.

Il employa à nouveau la technique PIGEON mais, à la différence de Mathieu qui était seul chez lui, ce coup-ci, le propriétaire s'était réveillé à cause du fracas.

Pas de temps à perdre.

Il courut en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre du proprio et eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'ils étaient deux.

Le premier était un homme d'un âge moyen, les cheveux grisonnants et une fière barbe trônant sur son menton. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur ceux, marrons de l'ange et de suite, il fronça les sourcils, se mettant en position de combat. L'autre occupant était aussi un homme, toujours dans le lit et à moitié réveillé. L'esprit comateux de ce dernier sera plus facile à influencer mais restons concentré sur le danger immédiat.

Cet homme avait tout l'air d'un dur à cuire sachant se battre. Angel MJ avait quelques notions en matière de combat, l'ange Jtedécoupenrondelles lui avait appris les bases, mais il doutait de leur efficacité face à un pro.

Pas le choix, je vais devoir recourir une nouvelle fois au pouvoir de l'auréole.

Il en souffla un peu vers le visage de son opposant qui s'en retrouva étourdi. Cela durerait cinq minutes au grand maximum et pendant ce temps, il s'occupa de l'autre qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Tu as donné l'appartement sous les toits à un jeune homme du nom d'Antoine Daniel. Tu ne lui a pas encore remis les clefs car tu avais oublié. Tu brancheras le gaz, l'eau et l'electricité dès demain. Pour l'instant, tu ne lui fais pas de loyer car la mère d'Antoine était ta meilleure amie. Recouche-toi maintenant et oublie ma présence. Dors."

Il revint alors vers l'autre.

"Tu as donné l'appartement sous les toits à un jeune homme du nom d'Antoine Daniel. Tu n'étais au début, pas d'accord mais ton amoureux t'a convaincu de pas faire payer le loyer à ce jeune homme car sa mère était sa meilleure amie. Recouche-toi maintenant, la vitre a été brisé par un très gros pigeon et oublie ma présence. Dors."

A la différence d'Antoine, il fallait toujours faire vite pour insuffler un souvenir à quelqu'un dont la mémoire n'était pas défectueuse sinon, des bribes du message pouvait s'effacer ou pire, les victimes pouvaient se souvenir de quelques détails le concernant. Ce n'était pas souhaitable, il ne voulait pas faire plus de vagues qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

Il remonta à l'étage par l'escalier et retrouva sa place. Antoine n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois et ronflait même un peu.

Angel MJ eut tout le loisir de contempler le ciel, heure après heure et de finalement obsever le spectacle saisissant du lever de soleil depuis la Terre. Cinq heures après l'aube, Antoine se mit enfin à bouger. Il s'étira avant de se plaindre d'un mal de dos terrible attrappé au cours de sa nuit allongé sur le parquet dur.

"Je suis encore plus mort qu'hier soir...se plaignait-il en craquant une énième fois ses os endoloris, pas toi? T'as l'air très frais.

-Je devais avoir une meilleure position pour dormir que toi, expliqua l'ange en haussant les épaules.

-Sans doute. Hé! Tu sens? C'est le chauffage! On avait dû oublier de nous le démarrer la nuit dernière! C'est génial, je grelotterais pas la prochaine fois!"

Antoine serra les poings en signe de contentement avant de se pencher pour ramasser le portable au sol. Il étira un grand sourire en lisant quelque chose dessus.

"John, Mathieu m'a envoyé deux messages, le premier est du tonnerre, il devait être torché.

Ca, Angel pouvait le confirmer et s'il voulait plus de précision, il pouvait même lui dire qu'après avoir envoyé le message, le jeune homme s'était loupé pour finir dans le caniveau.

-Ecoute ça : 'salut mon zami, si t entrin dodo dézolé XD XD on se voa biento hein?' lit Antoine en se marrant, et le deuxième message : 'Salut Antoine, pas terrible le premier message que je t'ai envoyé. Je crois que j'ai pris une bière de trop. Par contre, j'ai vraiment un truc de dingue à te raconter. Appelle-moi.' Wah, John, un truc de dingue qu'il dit! Vas-y faut trop qu'on le rencontre à nouveau, je suis super curieux!

-Tu trépignes juste d'impatience pour le voir.

-Hum. Raconte pas n'importe quoi..."

Le brun composa rapidement le numéro du caissier rencontré la veille.

"Ouais, allô? décrocha une voix ensommeillée.

-Mathieu? C'est Antoine!

-Oh! Salut! répondit la voix, plus enjouée, désolé je viens à peine de me re-réveiller. Ma nuit a été plutôt agitée.

-Okay, mec, pas la peine de me détailler ta vie privée, rit Antoine.

-Hein? Quelle vie privée? Ah, ah non! Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'agitation nocturne Antoine! C'est un truc qui s'est passé cette nuit mais... Vaut mieux que je te le raconte en personne! Viens à cette adresse '42 rue trucmuche' et grouille-toi !"

*clic*

"John! John! On y va! sécria Antoine en enfilant son manteau et en pressant son ami à faire de même.

-Il veut te voir toi. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste là.

-Mais nooon! Allez, viens! insista-t-il, tu ne te fais jamais d'amis, c'est l'occasion ou jamais!

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ami-ami avec notre protégé, bougre d'idiot, on repart dès qu'il est content!

-Bon d'accord..."

Antoine brandit le poing en signe de victoire et sortit en trombe. Ils croisèrent les propriétaires en bas de l'escalier qui les saluèrent. Ils s'échangèrent les clefs, comme convenu. Angel éprouva un soulagement de constater que tout se passait sans anicrocs pour l'instant. Même l'opération PIGEON semblait avoir réussi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Mathieu qui leur ouvrit avec empressement. Il salua joyeusement Antoine puis adressa un salut plus poli envers Angel qui retirait son manteau, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre qu'il avait brisée hier soir.

Gros pigeon. Très gros pigeon.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si urgent? demanda Antoine en acceptant la bière que lui filait leur hôte.

-Tu vas sans doute pas le croire venant de moi, qui suis un inconnu, mais je crois, je dis bien je crois, qu'un ange m'a ramené chez moi.

Angel MJ recracha la gorgée qu'il avait en bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

Il l'avait vu? Mais il était ivre! Ivre mort presque! Cet espèce de petit con d'humain a fait semblant d'être inconscient? Le petit merdeux a voulu jouer-

Non, Angel. Non. On se calme, on respire, on sourit et on prend la vie du bon côté.

-Tu-Tu racontes de drôles de choses, Mathieu Sommet, bégaya Angel avec un sourire forcé tout en essuyant le liquide qu'il avait recraché.

-Je sais que ça paraît stupide mais je vous jure que j'ai cru voler cette nuit!

-Tu étais ivre. Tu as mal interprété les choses, insista Angel.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

-Comment sais-tu que j'étais ivre?

-Ah! C'est ma faute Mathieu, intervint Antoine, je lui ai montré ton message...Désolé. Il faut dire que c'était trop marrant pour ne pas le partager !

-Merci pour la discrétion, je sais maintenant qu'il ne faut pas que je te raconte des secrets...dit Mathieu avec un faux air vexé.

-Oh, bon alors on s'en va, sourit Antoine, si tu ne veux pas nous raconter la suite de ton histoire.

-Mais non! Ah bon sang, tu as un esprit d'enfant!

-Alors, raconte-nous, fais pas de mystère. Pourquoi t'as cru avoir volé? Et surtout comment tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas le fait d'être rond comme une barrique qui t'as fait imaginer ça?

-Mes clefs et la fenêtre répondit l'humain avec un sourire triomphal.

-Okaaaay...

-Tu ne comprends pas, Antoine! Je n'avais pas mes clefs ce soir-là et pourtant, je me suis réveillé chez moi! La porte n'a pas été forcée mais la fenêtre si! Quelqu'un l'a brisée et m'a déposé chez moi comme ça. Mais comme tu le vois, j'habite au troisième étage alors comment ais-je pu rentrer? Eh bien en volant!

-Ou bien un pompier t'as ramassé et t'as fait monter grâce à une échelle, dit Antoine avec un rictus.

-Non.

-Désolé, mais ça me paraît plus probable que ton histoire d'ange, pouffa le chevelu.

-Et la fenêtre a pu être cassée par un pigeon, murmura Angel, irrité que sa ruse ne soit pas passé avec l'humain.

Il aurait dû l'influencer aussi mais le jeune homme aurait sûrement opposé une certaine résistance à cause de son état de la veille.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, John? bredouilla Mathieu

Angel leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua que le jeune homme le fixait avec suspicion. Quoi? Il le trouvait toujours étrange? Mais qu'avait-il dit pour s'attirer un tel regard?  
Il constata que les yeux du châtain ne cessaient de passer de lui à Antoine. Il semblait nerveux soudain.

-Euh...Ne t'inquiète pas Mathieu, dit Antoine, lui aussi fixant étrangement Angel, il a, euh, toujours été doué dans la résolution des mystères...

-Tu lui as dit pour les plumes...? chuchota Mathieu.

-...Non. Mais il a pu voir le message sur mon portable.

-Antoine, désolé mais je te rappelle plus tard, déclara Mathieu en se redressant, merci d'être venu."

L'humain tapa dans la main du brun et les raccompagna à la porte qu'il ferma sèchement derrière eux, laissant Angel quelque peu déconcerté.  
Il avait laissé échappé quelque chose? Il ne savait pas...Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Mathieu à cause de sa qualité de protégé. Un ange ne pouvait pas entrer dans les pensées d'un élu. Encore une règle qui lui pourrissait la vie.  
Avec un peu de poudre d'auréole, il pourrait lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il cachait...

"Hey, John, commença Antoine, tu es...Tu as vraiment deviné que des plumes de pigeon avait été retrouvé parmi les éclats de verre?

-J'ai dit ça comme ça, répondit Angel, agacé par cette histoire.

-Ouais, mais tu as l'air tellement sérieux par moment qu'on pourrait presque croire que c'est toi qui a fais le coup.

-...C'est ridicule.

-Ouais! Bien sûr, tu dormais avec moi! dit Antoine en riant un peu.

Antoine avait des doutes? Il n'aimait pas faire ça sur son ami mais une petite visite dans son cerveau lui semblait plutôt recommandable dans ce cas de figure.

...

...

Ah, voilà les pensées du brun concernant l'affaire. Alors, reçu deux sms de Mathieu, reçu un troisième alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'appartement du châtain. Antoine doute parce qu'il sait que je n'ai pas vu ce sms mais il doute parce que l'humain doute également. C'est le lien, c'est forcément le lien. Il unit un ange et son protégé par des connexions plus intenses que celles de l'amitié. Même en ayant perdu sa divinité, il le ressentait toujours... Ah, par contre, il ne croit pas du tout Mathieu quand ce dernier lui a dit que c'était un ange. Tant mieux, ça lui aurait fait peur que son ami soit aussi crédule.  
Voyons...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par là-bas...?

Angel écarquilla les yeux et trébucha avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

"John! Oh, mon vieux! C'est à ton tour de faire un malaise?" s'exclama Antoine en l'aidant à se relever.

L'ange dévisagea Antoine avec un air mi-terrifié, mi-inquiet. Il n'avait pas pu lire ce qu'il avait lu dans ces pensées. C'était impossible pour deux raisons!

'Mathieu est vraiment quelqu'un de cool, j'ai eu de la chance de le rencontrer. Je suis un peu inquiet par contre pour la relation entre John et lui...Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de s'entendre. Enfin, ça finira par s'arranger s'il apprend à être sociable.  
En tout cas, Mathieu est super mignon.'

De un : Antoine venait tout juste de connaître son protégé. Même si le lien les réunissait, son ami était partiellement humain et ne pouvait établir des contacts aussi directs dès la première fois, ce n'était pas dans la nature humaine.

De deux : Un ange, même partiellement humain, ne peut pas ressentir la beauté d'une personne pour la simple raison qu'elle est subjective. Evidemment, une créature divine peut avoir de la subjectivité mais jamais vis à vis d'un critère humain. Si Angel MJ devait émettre un jugement sur la beauté, la mort ou l'amour, il ne pourra jamais être clair, essayant de décrire des concepts qui lui était étranger.

La beauté? C'est comme une sensation d'émerveillement quand tu regarde une autre personne?

La mort? C'est le Paradis et l'Enfer?

L'amour? C'est le résultat d'un miracle?

'Mathieu est super mignon'

Non, Antoine, tu ne peux pas penser ça et je t'en empêcherais. J'ai peur que si tu persistes dans cette voie, tu ne sois plus capable de t'envoler et tu restes coincé ici à jamais...


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! Voilà, j'ai eu ma licence et donc je suis officiellement un marchand d'esclave donc aboulez Antoine Daniel, Angel MJ et Mathieu Sommet, leurs volonté est mienne désormais tout comme leur libre arbitre et- Quoi? Non! NON! Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre en prison! NOOOON! Ne me prenez pas ma licence! AAAAAH! Sur quels motifs est-ce que vous m'arrêtez? Comment ça les _Droits de l'Homme_?  
Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi AVOCAT maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif, vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitres, j'espère. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si l'histoire vous plait, c'est vraiment gratifiant d'en recevoir :D Bonne lecture!**

POV de Mathieu

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SUIVANT 3**

Il avait eu une réaction exagérée, il le savait. Congédier ainsi Antoine et son ami n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire surtout qu'il avait vraiment besoin de discuter de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Mais ce John était trop bizarre.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la veille, Mathieu avait simplement eu l'impression qu'il était constamment dans la lune et parlait sans avoir besoin d'y mettre un sens. Mais là, l'étonnante sagacité de l'homme quant aux plumes de pigeon l'avait rendu méfiant.  
En y repensant, c'est bête parce qu'Antoine avait très bien pu lui faire lire son message. Il lui avait envoyé dès que le brun avait accepté de venir et lui avait parlé de ces mystérieuses plumes de pigeon qui avaient été laissé là comme pour lui faire croire que le volatile était rentré tellement fort dans sa fenêtre qu'il l'avait brisé. _Ridicule_. Antoine l'avait d'ailleurs charrié dessus.

 _Ah, Antoine._

Il n'était peut-être qu'un inconnu mais le feeling était présent. Il y avait des gens comme ça avec lesquels on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de devenir amis et Mathieu était très content qu'Antoine ait eu l'idée de venir à ce MacDo et à la fin de son service. Il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'ils se manquent.

"J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris...", soupira le châtain en prenant son téléphone pour lui écrire un message.

'Désolé, Antoine, j'ai été un peu surpris et je ne voulais pas vous virer aussi soudainement. Tu peux repasser si tu veux.'

Tu, pas vous. Mathieu espérait que le chevelu comprenne qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie que John se joigne à eux.

'Pas de problème, j'arrive dans dix minutes. Et t'en fais pas, John ne m'accompagnera pas.'

 _Ce mec est trop génial._

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître l'autre homme, c'est juste qu'il préférait être avec le brun. Étrange vu qu'il l'avait carrément rembarré la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, au MacDo mais Antoine n'avait pas eu l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre.  
Mathieu se demanda soudain comment Antoine et John avaient bien pu devenir amis. Ils avaient l'air totalement différents. Mais Antoine a un truc. Il est très très très avenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine arriva avec un air penaud.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux, John n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Je t'assure qu'il est tout à fait fréquentable, dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement et en déposant son manteau dans un coin.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser. Vous jeter comme ça, c'était pas vraiment sympa.

-Je dirais même que c'était carrément déplacé.

-Oui bon ça va! sourit Mathieu devant la fausse accusation du brun.

-Enfin, parlons peu, parlons bien. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu penses qui te soit arrivé hier soir.

-J'en avais l'intention. Assieds-toi-

-C'est fait, mon vieux, j'ai pas attendu ton autorisation pour poser mon auguste derrière, le taquina Antoine en prenant toute la place du canapé.

-Hum. Donc, pour te replacer le contexte, je suis sorti du MacDo avec l'intention de rentrer chez moi vite fait pour enfin récupérer le sommeil qui me fait défaut sauf que je n'ai pas trouvé mes clefs. Du coup, je suis allé au bar du coin et bref, j'ai bu. Un peu trop. Je pense m'être redirigé vers mon appart puis j'ai soudain eu l'impression d'être soulevé de terre. Et quand je te dis _'impression'_ c'est plutôt que j'ai vraiment senti quelqu'un me soulever par les aisselles jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. La suite, tu la connais, je me suis réveillé chez moi, avec la gueule de bois et j'ai découvert la fenêtre brisée et les plumes de piaf.

-Honnêtement, mec, je crois que cette impression d'avoir quitter le sol peut être expliquer rationnellement.

-Ah ouais? Je suis curieux d'entendre ta théorie parce que je ne crois pas du tout à celle des pompiers.

-Tu es tout petit. Si quelqu'un de plus grand que toi te soulève, c'est normal que tes pieds quitte le sol. A mon avis, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Ta propriétaire t'as sans doute vu ivre et a voulu t'aider. Elle doit avoir les clefs de ton appartement et t'as déposé là.

-Et la fenêtre, demanda Mathieu, doutant de plus en plus.

C'est vrai que ce que disait Antoine n'était pas illogique.

-Elle a pu être cassée par n'importe quoi. Il suffit d'un gros choc pour que ça se brise. Et même, t'as pu ne pas la fermer correctement et rendre le verre fragile. A ce moment-là, un pigeon aurait très bien pu s'écraser sur le point d'impact du verre et le briser.

C'est pas faux. C'est que le brun proposait une version qui mettait à mal ses impressions. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à son jugement faussé par l'alcool? A voir la tête de l'autre, il semblait ravi d'avoir expliqué le phénomène. _Mouais, après tout, ça n'existait pas les anges. Pourquoi avait-il directement pensé à ça...?_

-Ok, ça me parait probable, je vais échanger ma version avec la tienne, Antoine.

-Hé, c'était évident ! répondit fièrement le brun en souriant largement.

-Commence pas à péter plus haut que ton cul, gamin!

Le chevelu ouvrit grand les yeux, interloqué face au changement soudain de la voix de Mathieu pour finir plié en deux tellement il riait.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! C'est excellent, Mathieu! HAHAHAHAHA! Putain, sa mère!

Mathieu eut un sourire satisfait : il était plutôt fier de ses talents d'acteur mais il n'avait jamais osé les utiliser devant quiconque. Et là, c'était sorti tout seul et en plus, l'autre appréciait.  
Récapitulons, le châtain n'avait _jamais_ fait de démonstration devant ses amis et sa famille mais par contre, devant Antoine un inconnu fort sympathique, c'était venu automatiquement. Ce type était une perle, il venait de rafler le prix grand ami dans l'esprit de Mathieu.  
Il sortit son portable d'un geste.

-Mec, tu fais quoi? demanda le brun avec curiosité.

-Je remplace ton prénom dans mon répertoire.

-Ouais! J'ai une promotion ?

-T'es passé d'Antoine à Toinou.

-Oh, attends, dit Antoine en sortant à son tour l'énorme portable que John lui avait refilé, toi tu passes de Mathieu à Thieu.

-Mais c'est trop moche! Surnomme moi Mat'!

-Non, je garde Thieu, s'obstina le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Ok, tu veux jouer au plus malin, eh bien, je change Toinou pour Crinière de merde.

-Alors je rajoute : Thieu le nain.

-Crinière de merde et allure de pouilleux!

-Thieu le nain qui pue.

-Crinière de merde et allure de pouilleux que je défonce dès que je le vois!

-Thieu le nain qui pue susceptible et tendancieux.

-...J'te baise...

-On a un accord, s'exclama joyeusement Antoine en rentrant narquoisement le nouveau surnom du châtain dans son répertoire.

Le con, il a gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour contester les paroles du plus grand, ce dernier se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

-Vieux, t'as d'autres rôles à me montrer? demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

-Qu-Quoi? Ça t'as vraiment plu? bredouilla le châtain, embarrassé mais heureux.

-Non, je simulais mon rire tout à l'heure. Bien sûr crétin que j'ai aimé! alors? T'en as d'autres?

-Oui, répondit-il timidement, euh...Dis une phrase, fais la conversation, ça m'aidera un peu.

-Huuuu, réfléchit le chevelu, quel est ton film préféré?

-Eh ben...Euh, Captain America! J'adore les films de super-héros! Mr Nounours est d'accord avec moi en plus, dit Mathieu d'une voix plus aigüe et plus chouinarde.

-Wah, c'est du lourd ça! T'es vraiment bon.

-T'as l'air d'être pas mal dans ton genre, gamin.

De nouveau cette voix rauque.

-Donc, on a, un enfant et un obsédé, c'est ça?

-Eeeeh, gros, m'oublie pas c'est pas cool!

-Et un hippie! rectifia Antoine, les yeux brillants d'admiration, et tu restes à MacDo? C'est quoi ton délire? Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses avec tes personnages!

-Tu crois? J'y ai jamais songé.

-Sérieusement, je pense que tu pourrais être plus dans ton élément, à faire des mini-rôles plutôt qu'attendre à la caisse les élucubrations de certains clients chiants.

-Tu te considères comme un client chiant?

-Je parlais pas de moi, voyons !

-Personnellement, quand tu as commencé à me dénigrer sur mon travail, j'avais tellement envie de t'en foutre une que je commençais à avoir le cœur qui battait vite.

-C'est l'amour, ça.

-Et pis tu es devenu l'inconnu qui est devenu mon super poto!

-Déjà?

-Mec, je viens de te faire une super déclaration et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est 'déjà'?

-Les mots me manquaient Thieu.

Antoine partit dans un fou rire communicatif. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient les côtes et s'affalèrent sur le canapé, tentant vainement de récupérer leur respiration. Une fois calmé, Mathieu reconsidéra la proposition du chevelu. _Travailler ses personnages, ouais pourquoi pas_. Il pourrait y réfléchir pendant ses jours de congés et même le soir, après le travail.

-Je crois que je vais le faire, se résolut Mathieu.

-C'est cool, mec. Tu vas y arriver ! l'encouragea Antoine, en plus, t'as déjà une caméra.

Le brun pointa du doigt l'appareil qui prenait un peu la poussière, dans un coin de son salon. _Ah ouais, il l'avait oubliée_. C'était un cadeau de son ancienne petite-amie qui lui avait parlé de son engouement pour les vidéo de Ray William Johnson et qui l'avait incité à prendre exemple sur lui ; chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait à cause de son foutu travail. Peut-être qu'il pourrait...Peut-être qu'il...

-Tu m'aideras? demanda soudain Mathieu.

-Hein? Mais j'ai aucune expérience pour ce genre de trucs. Tu me vois te donner tes conseils?

-S'il-te-plait?

-La politesse ne fait pas tout, et puis je dois trouver un travail pour payer mon loyer. Je ne vais pas laisser John faire tout le-

Antoine s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague comme si quelque chose venait de le frapper. Mathieu passa sa main devant les yeux bruns du jeune homme qui cligna des yeux avant de se reprendre.

-Euh...Ouais...

-T'as pensé à quelque chose?

-Juste...John...

Encore John. _Ils étaient ensemble ou quoi.._.Mathieu fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé que le brun ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention. Il n'était pas jaloux, hein, il voulait juste avoir de l'importance. Sans jalousie.

-Quoi John? demanda sèchement le châtain en croisant les bras.

-Je me demandais s'il avait un travail. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé. Et comment il a fait pour louer l'appartement? C'est trop bizarre...Enfin bref, c'est de toi qu'on s'occupe !"

Mathieu sentit malgré lui ses joues rosirent. Encore une fois, il remerciait la chance qui lui avait amené ce type trop génial.

Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures du projet du plus petit, rectifiant certaines parties inutiles puis, ils se renseignèrent sur ce qui se faisait sur Internet en terme de vidéos. Épluchant les noms, Mathieu vit finalement celui du vidéaste qui avait tant plus à son ancienne amoureuse.

"Ray William Johnnson, son concept est intelligent, marmonna-t-il en visionnant une de ses vidéos.

-Hum. C'est pas mal, ouais. En plus, tu pourrais très bien placer ton humour avec tes personnalités là-dedans.

-Mes personnalités...Haha, on aura qu'à dire que je suis un schizophrène !

-C'est cool !

-Okay, je vais tenter. Je préfère utiliser un seul personnage pour l'instant au cas où ça ne serait pas très bien accueilli.

-Si t'y crois, je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérangerait. Le manque d'audience n'influera pas sur ton originalité.

-Franchement, Yoda est un nom qui te va super bien.

Antoine sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de faire la moue.

-Tu sais, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles comme ça mais en vérité, je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut bien être ce Yoda, avoua-t-il s'attirant un gloussement de la part du plus petit.

-Ok, mec, reste ici ce soir, il est temps de te bassiner avec tout l'univers Star Wars. Et ne te défile pas parce que sinon, je sors les menottes.

Antoine eut un rictus et accepta ce qui soulagea le châtain. Il n'avait pas envie que cette bonne journée s'arrête et garder le brun auprès de lui était un moyen comme un autre de poursuivre ce jour. C'était égoïste? _Nah._ Et puis l'autre ne se plaignait pas. Il pourrait peut-être même l'inviter à rester dormir ici. Ce sera juste pour parler encore un peu du projet. Oui, simplement pour parler de ça.

"Mathieu?

-J'ai vraiment AUCUNE arrière pensées! Tu viens juste de devenir mon ami! s'exclama précipitamment le jeune homme.

-Arrête la drogue, je voulais te prévenir que t'as rien dans ton frigo. Si tu veux que je reste, t'as intérêt à aligner la bouffe."

 _Oh ce n'était que ça._ Le châtain lui balança un prospectus et lui dit d'appeler le numéro. Le restaurant lui devait deux pizzas gratuites, ça tombait bien.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils purent enfin se sustenter et regarder les films.  
Mathieu n'était pas vraiment concentré sur l'action, il essayait plutôt de s'empêcher de piquer un fou rire en observant son comparse. Le corps en avant, happé par la télévision, il semblait ébahi par Star Wars. De la sauce tomate coulait le long de sa bouche ouverte, lui donnant un air crétin mais adorable. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, le châtain découvrit que le plus grand était un très bon public. Son visage très expressif montrait toutes ses émotions et c'est sans surprise qu'à la fin, il souriait et s'écriait pour montrer à quel point il était content que cette foutue Étoile de la Mort ait explosée.

"Je suis SUPER MOTIVE ! Putain ! Mathieu ! On va te rendre célèbre! AAAAAAAH! HAHAHAHA! J'adore Dark Vador soit dit en passant.

Mathieu n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se fit empoigné le T-Shirt par un Antoine plus qu'enthousiaste qui le plaça face à la caméra qu'il alluma.

-ALLEZ! ALLEZ! le pressa le brun.

 _Wouah. Là, tout de suite?_ Mathieu voulait bien que l'autre soit surexcité à cause du film qu'ils venaient de voir mais de là à se mettre au travail immédiatement, c'était un peu trop.

Le plus petit tenta de calmer les ardeurs de son ami qui, bizarrement, avait soudain des problèmes d'ouïe, du coup, il dut se mettre à la tâche.  
Finalement, ce qui avait commencé comme un début précipité finit par bien se dérouler. L'imprévu de la motivation extrême du brun avait donné confiance à Mathieu qui se lâchait . Ce n'était que de l'improvisation pour l'instant mais il avait bon espoir de toujours trouver quelque chose à dire lorsqu'il analyserait les vidéos. Il en avait d'ailleurs repéré une, pendant qu'Antoine commandait les pizzas...

 _Ça marchera...ça marchera._

Deux semaines passèrent. Mathieu supportait de moins en moins son travail mais se réconfortait en pensant que sa vidéo avançait. Antoine venait tous les soirs pour constater son avancement et ça l'aidait beaucoup. Parfois, une des blagues du brun était mieux adaptée à une situation ou alors c'était un élément d'analyse, dans tous les cas, sans lui, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se lancer c'est donc pour cela qu'il l'appela alors qu'il était plus de minuit pour lui ordonner de venir ici.

"Uuurgh...J'espère que t'as une bonne raison, non, une EXCELLENTE raison pour m'avoir tiré du lit, grommela le brun dont les cheveux avaient une allure encore plus démoniaque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mathieu remarqua qu'il avait également un pantalon de pyjama. Il en était flatté, ça voulait dire que le plus grand s'était précipité ici sans prendre le temps de se changer.

-Je l'ai finie.

Antoine le regarda avec des yeux morts, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Fini quoi?"

Mathieu resta muet, attendant que l'impact de la phrase finisse par faire percuter le chevelu. Chose qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Le regard du brun s'illumina et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'avança vers le châtain dont le cœur rata un battement pour lui mettre les mains sur ses épaules.  
Au lieu d'une voix aigüe dû à l'excitation dont ce dernier avait déjà fait preuve, il lui dit d'une voix douce :

"C'est bien, Mathieu, t'as réussi ton premier changement."

Si son cœur avait raté un battement tout à l'heure, il le rattrapait à toute allure désormais, tambourinant sa poitrine avec force.  
Antoine se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et regarda le fruit du travail du jeune homme avec des petits commentaires d'admiration.

"C'est vraiment du super boulot et j'adore ces vidéos ! Ah, mais ça, je te l'avais déjà dit!

-Hum, merci Antoine.

-Mais de rien, mon cher ! Tu vas la poster maintenant?

-Il est pas loin d'une heure, je vais attendre que les humains normaux se réveillent! Autant mettre le plus de chance de mon côté.

-Tu fais bien. Bon maintenant, excuse-moi mais je vais retourner me coucher, annonça Antoine.

Ce que Mathieu s'apprêtait à lui dire pour l'inciter à rester mourut dans sa bouche quand il vit que le brun s'était écroulé dans son canapé.  
Un pan de lèvre se souleva et il partit chercher une couverture qu'il plaça sur le jeune homme.

-Merci Papa Thieu, tu peux me raconter une histoire maintenant? plaisanta Antoine devant le geste du châtain.

-Ta gueule sale gosse.

-Mais euh...Papounet!

-Attention, c'est la fessée déculottée si tu continues, quoique ça va te plaire, gamin, ricana Mathieu en utilisant la voix rauque de celui qu'il avait désormais nommé Patron.

Antoine remonta la couverture avec un air faussement outré puis finit par fermer les yeux.  
Mathieu observa que ce dernier avait des cernes sous les yeux et un peu plus grandes que les siennes. Il devait être particulièrement crevé mais quel genre d'activité aurait pu l'épuiser ainsi?

Questions sans réponses.

Mathieu décida qu'il était également temps pour lui de se mettre au lit. Les deux nuits blanches qu'il avait enchaînées plus son boulot l'avait éreinté.  
Il cliqua sur le bouton d'enregistrement et ferma son logiciel ainsi que son ordinateur. Demain, enfin, il pourra poster le fruit de son travail.

 _Le premier épisode de Salut les Geeks._

* * *

 ** _PS_** : Ray William Johnson est un de mes youtubers préférés non pas pour son Equals Three mais pour Your Favorite Martian. D'ailleurs, c'est en faisant mes recherches pour me rappeler du nom de ce type que j'ai appris que c'était lui qui avait lancé le projet de Favorite Martian ( si je me sens obligée de partager ce fait avec vous, c'est que j'ai été tellement surprise que j'en ai recraché mes poumons.)  
 **PS 2** : (pas de jeux de mots avec la Playstation :D) Je sais que Mathieu Sommet avait déjà réalisé d'autres choses avant SLG mais bon, c'est un univers semi alternatif !


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! J'ai passé une petite semaine en prison suite à ma soi-disant VIOLATION des _Droits de l'Homme_ et je reviens donc bredouille, sans Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Angel MJ. Je suis triste mais j'arriverais à me les approprier un jour. De gré ou de force. Je pense que ce sera de force en fait. Ouep, probablement. Surement même. Nyéhéhéhé.  
Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi ANANAS maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif, vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitres, j'espère.**

 **L'image cover de cette fic a été réalisé par Nahira Unsho que je remercie de tout coeur ! Mais je suis trop dégoutée que l'image n'apparaisse pas complètement parce qu'elle est trop cool !  
**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si l'histoire vous plait, c'est vraiment gratifiant d'en recevoir :D Bonne lecture!**

POV de Mathieu

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Il avait failli abandonner, mettre tout son projet sous la porte si ce n'était pas pour Antoine. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première rencontre et leur amitié n'avait jamais cessé de croître. Il l'avait soutenu pendant ses phases de dépression dû au manque de succès de l'émission et aussi lorsqu'il avait perdu son boulot après avoir hurlé sur un client qui prenait tout son temps pour commander à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.  
Il y avait deux semaines, il s'était senti vraiment au fond du trou en constatant la faible implication du public envers ses vidéos et seul la tenacité de son ami l'avait empêché de sombrer dans une sorte de boucle infinie de désespoir.  
Puis enfin, le miracle. Enfin, la persévérance plutôt.

Force est d'admettre que la philosophie du brun était efficace : "plus persistant qu'un cafard, on finit par imposer sa présence".

Il avait remué les forums et autres réseaux sociaux afin de gagner en popularité pour enfin réunir une fanbase assez conséquente. Et finalement, un an plus tard, c'était la consécration.  
Après avoir fini de tourner l'épisode anniversaire, il s'était empressé d'appeler Antoine pour le sommer de toute urgence. Le brun devait avoir l'habitude maintenant et ça ne le dérangeait plus de recevoir des appels de Mathieu en pleine nuit, c'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à ramener ses fesses chez le plus petit. Avec John.

 _Avec John._

 _John._

Mathieu ne put retenir un son grinçant sortir de sa bouche quand il vit le grand dadais derrière Antoine. Pourquoi venait-il toujours, celui-là...? Il n'avait plus réussi à se retrouver seuls avec le chevelu depuis plusieurs mois. A croire que l'autre le faisait exprès ou bien qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Enfin, pas soupçonner! Il n'y avait rien à soupçonner, vraiment rien. Ils étaient amis, seulement deux amis, bien sûr!

"Yo, Mathieu, le salua mollement Antoine en s'affalant immédiatement sur le canapé.

Il avait l'air d'être au bord de l'épuisement, presque malade à vrai dire. De l'autre côté, John n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Mathieu le voyait très souvent (puisqu'il était toujours avec Antoine) et sa dernière rencontre était il y avait à peine deux jours et il avait eu l'air parfaitement normal. Maintenant, son teint avait pratiquement viré au gris et d'immenses cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, à croire qu'il n'était qu'à mi-chemin du Paradis.

-Les gars, vous avez l'air un peu patraque. Vous avez fait une Rave sans m'avertir, c'est ça? plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

-Ah si tu savais, Mathieu...dit faiblement Antoine avant de se couvrir la bouche pour tousser.

John se précipita sur le jeune homme dès que la toux commença et mit directement sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

-Merde, il est vraiment malade? s'inquiéta Mathieu en s'approchant à son tour, désolé, je ne voulais pas causer plus de soucis.

-Il a insisté pour venir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit John en lui adressant un petit sourire, tu sais comment il est : tête de mule.

-Pas vrai, protesta Antoine.

-Je crois qu'on va repartir.

-Attends, le retint Mathieu, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici, j'ai des médicaments pour les rhumes !

L'autre le regarda un long moment puis finit par hocher la tête.

-Très bien, je ne suis pas très doué concernant les médicaments donc il vaut mieux que tu t'occupes de lui, avoua-t-il en se relevant.

-Où vas-tu? demanda Mathieu en le voyant remettre son manteau.

-Je ne vais pas être très utile ici. Soigne-le.

Alors que l'homme allait franchir la porte, il se retourna et lança :

-Ah, et bravo pour le premier anniversaire de ton émission, c'est du beau boulot.

 _Quoi? John le complimentait?_ C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait, d'habitude le bougre semblait tellement hors du temps que sa présence en devenait dérangeante.

-M-Merci, John.

-Aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre fricotage entre toi et Antoine. Salut", finit-il en passant enfin la porte et en la refermant derrière lui.

Mathieu resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants. _Fricotage?_ Que...Non! Où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ça? Du fricotage? Pff. Non. Non et non.

...

Est-ce que la main actuellement posée sur le front d'Antoine comptait pour du fricotage?

"Thieu, est-ce que t'es en train de me faire des avances?

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux au son de la voix du brun qui le tira de ses interrogations pour le moins stupides et il en profita pour retirer rapidement sa main qu'il jugeait trop tendancieuse à son goût. Ah merde, John n'aurait jamais dû se tirer avec une phrase aussi bizarre, ça lui donnait l'impression maintenant d'être un vieux pervers sans vergogne profitant du faible et fragile Antoine.

-Hey, mec, tu vas continuer à me fixer comme ça pendant longtemps? Parce que c'est pas que tu me fais peur mais quand même un peu.

-Je...Je te regardais pas ! protesta Mathieu en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que cette couleur cesse de venir le faire chier.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Antoine en haussant un sourcil, au fait, il fait super froid chez toi...

Mathieu vit le regard du souffrant glisser derrière lui. Ah, la fenêtre. La fameuse fenêtre brisée. Le châtain n'avait jamais songé à la faire réparer, comme s'il tenait à s'accrocher encore et toujours à sa théorie fumeuse d'il y a un an. _Un ange a pété ma fenêtre._

-J'arrive pas à le croire, soupira Antoine en se levant.

Il fit un tour complet au milieu du salon sous le regard intrigué de Mathieu puis finit par se diriger vers un carton d'emballage que le châtain avait oublié de jeter. Il le plaça devant la fenêtre et le scotcha. C'était pas con.

-J'ai le même problème chez moi, ma vitre est cassée et avec John, on essaye au maximum de ne pas utiliser notre argent. Du coup, on vit comme des radins de premier ordre et cette solution est hyper profitable. Ca coupe bien le vent et tu peux très bien empiler d'autres trucs dessus et-

-Antoine, t'es en train de te justifier comme un politicien en tord.

-Ah merde, c'est pas génial, ça...C'est la fièvre du samedi soir.

-Arrête!

-Moi si tu peux.

-Antoine...

-Okay, okay, se résigna l'autre en toussant un bon coup, de toute façon, je suis pas là pour ta stupide fenêtre, je suis là pour toi.

Mais que quelqu'un arrête Antoine de sortir des phrases de ce genre!

-Euh...Pour l'épisode anniversaire...T'es sûr d'être en état d'assimiler ce que tu vas voir?

-Y a pas marquer mourant sur mon front.

Certes, mais ton visage ne respire pas la fraîcheur de la vie, pensa Mathieu.

Il prit son ordinateur et le posa sur la table dans le coin de la pièce ce qui agaça Antoine qui comprit tout de suite que si le plus petit avait fait ça, c'est pour minimiser les mouvements du brun pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue trop. Néanmoins, le visionnage de la vidéo laissa un sourire sur le visage du chevelu.

-Pff! Mathieu le rappeur !

-T'es en train de te moquer là?

-Avec une petite casquette de côté sur ta petite tê-tête. Ouuuuuh, trop pipou ! minauda Antoine avant de tousser brutalement.

-Et ben voilà ce qu'il t'en coûte de te moquer de moi !

-Je suis mort de peur, Thieu. Regarde, j'en tremble.

En effet, Mathieu constata que tout le corps d'Antoine tremblait. Surement à cause de la maladie. Il serait peut-être temps de lui refourguer des médocs : il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait s'effacer d'une minute à l'autre et pas question que ça se produise. Il avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie maintenant.

-Tiens, prends ça, ta fièvre devrait baisser, dit le châtain en tendant un flacon à Antoine qui le regardait bizarrement, quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est pas de la drogue, promis !

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ce truc? demanda Antoine très sérieusement avec un cachet dans la paume de sa main.

Il l'étudiait comme s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'en prendre et ça le rendait très distant soudain. Un peu comme John qui semblait toujours à l'ouest.

-Ben...Tu dois l'avaler, crétin, ça va pas agir sinon.

-Oh, oui...hésita Antoine avant d'enfourner le cachet dans sa bouche, ça fait effet tout de suite?

-Tu n'es jamais tombé malade? Sérieusement?

-Nope, pas dans mes souvenirs mais si tu me poses cette question ça veut dire que ce que je viens de demander était très très con, pas vrai, sourit Antoine en haussant un sourcil.

-T'es trop intelligent, Toinou, le taquina Mathieu en le rejoignant sur le canapé, intelligent dans le sens idiot, évidemment.

-Évidemment."

Antoine commençait à papillonner des yeux, si c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il tombait malade, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de sentir son corps faiblir et le sommeil le rattrapait rapidement.

 _Pas de fricotages._

Raaaaaah, non! Il avait presque réussi à oublier cette mise en garde! Mais c'est vrai que le brun était à sa portée. S'il lui reprenait sa température, ce n'était pas vraiment du frico-

La tête d'Antoine dodelina quelques instants avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Mathieu qui retint inconsciemment sa respiration.

 _Ce n'est pas du fricotage! Ce n'en est pas!_

Mais pourquoi paniquait-il autant? Il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention concernant le chevelu alors il était inutile de se trouver des excuses, bon sang!  
Il était surmené, voilà la seule explication possible.

"T'as pas eu autant de taf que ça pour finir l'épisode anniversaire, gros.

Hum...Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Antoine pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien et à en juger par sa respiration lente et régulière, il l'était. Le châtain avait pris l'habitude de se parler à lui-même, utilisant les voix de ses personnalités lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur une analyse de vidéos ou autres mais il devait bien avouer que d'un point de vue extérieur, ça devait donner un spectacle plutôt étrange.

-Hippie, pourquoi c'est toujours ta voix qui émet les phrases les plus sensées...? Normalement, t'es celui qui est le plus à l'ouest.

-Punaise, gros, un mouton te bave dessuuuuus!"

Mathieu se plaqua la main devant la bouche, étouffant in-extremis le gloussement qui commençait à se pointer. Encore un désavantage à parler tout seul : il riait de ses propres blagues. Autant dire qu'il devenait le bouffon ultime, le dieu de la Farce du fond du gouffre, un blagueur sans public. Bref, Antoine bavait effectivement sur son beau T-Shirt. Voilà ce qu'il en coutait d'avoir un rhume : le nez bouché donc incapacité de respirer par le nez, donc respiration par la bouche, donc sommeil avec la bouche ouverte, donc bave. Élémentaire.

"C'est dégoutant, referme-lui sa bouche !

-Du calme, Geek, ce n'est que de la salive.

-Et ta mère...

-Bien envoyé, gamin."

Oh mon dieu, il se retenait tellement de rire que des larmes commençaient à se manifester aux coins de ses yeux bleus. _Tu vas réveiller Antoine! Il est malade, il a besoin de repos!_

* **SNORT** *

Non, il a ronflé? Putain non! Bouhahahahahahaha-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Merde, chut..."

Antoine bougea légèrement mais n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller, par contre il eut un mouvement de bouche particulièrement bizarre consistant à l'ouvrir et la refermer rapidement et ce, plusieurs fois de suite. Mathieu avait l'impression que le brun tentait de lui manger son haut. De nouveau, il eut envie de rire.

"Arrête de faire ton hystérique ! C'est Antoine qui te rend ainsi?

-Haha, la ferme, Geek, HAhahahaHAHaha !

-Il va se réveiller, gros.

-Ou pas, on dirait que le gamin a le sommeil lourd.

-Ou pas. Quand il entend son pote rire comme un maniaque tout en imitant les voix de ses personnalités, même moi je trouve ça glauque. Et _effrayant_.

-Merde, Antoine ! s'exclama Mathieu en sursautant, les faisant basculer tous les deux dans le canapé.

 _Ah, merde de merde_ , non seulement le brun devait le prendre pour un fou mais en plus, il avait été témoin de son petit plaisir coupable à savoir imiter ses voix... Oh, et pour conclure en beauté, la position due au basculement impromptu n'était pas des plus avantageuses pour Mathieu. Il se retrouvait coincé entre deux énormes coussin du canapé avec le corps fiévreux de son ami au-dessus de lui et impossible de se dégager : leur différence de taille et de poids ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

-Ouais, c'est ça, défile-toi... marmonna Antoine, un peu gêné par la situation. Il tenta de se relever mais échoua et s'affala de plus belle sur Mathieu qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu se mettre ailleurs que là où il était. Coincé. Toujours coincé. Et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant.  
Le contact omniprésent avec le chevelu lui faisait ressentir une vague de chaleur incontrôlable qui se propagea bien vite et malheureusement, elle se concentra sur sa partie basse. _Oh non, non, non! Non, non, non._  
Le châtain s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne servait à rien de nier les faits parce que ceux-ci se produisaient même sans accord. _Putain de réactions physiques à la con._

Au prix d'un effort titanesque, il réussit à déplacer légèrement ses bras et couvrit aussitôt son intimité afin d'écarter tout soupçon. Et on applaudit la pire idée du siècle. Sous la précipitation de ne pas se faire découvrir par Antoine, il avait mésestimé autre chose : certes ses parties étaient couvertes mais en revanche, ses mains étaient désormais en contact avec une autre intimité et pardon du spoil mais c'était celle d'Antoine qui rougissait furieusement maintenant.

Embarrassant, vraiment embarrassant...

 _Pas de fricotages._

 _Ta gueule, John! C'est involontaire !_

Finalement, alors que Mathieu était en proie à une dispute interne, Antoine réussit à se rouler et s'extirpa du guêpier en tombant lourdement par terre. Il avait la respiration sifflante et le visage en sueur. Le plus petit vint immédiatement auprès de lui et et le cala contre le bas du canapé.

-Crotte, Antoine, t'es encore plus horrible qu'avant. On dirait que ça a empiré.

-C'est ton foutu cachet...Je le savais que c'était de l'arnaque.

-Mais non, c'est ton organisme qui doit être mal foutu.

-Vas-y, insulte mon corps, il est carrément consentant.

-C'était à double-sens, mon Toinou, plaisanta Mathieu pour cacher son trouble.

-Je me meurs et toi tu fais ton cochon, mon petit Thieu! Coquin!

Mathieu réalisa que ces échanges de vieux couples leur semblaient tout à fait naturels et ça n'arrangeait pas son excitation. Il fallait faire diversion.

-Tu peux te remettre sur le canapé? Je vais aller te chercher une couverture et une poche de glace pour ta température.

-Okay."

Mathieu se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. En se regardant furtivement dans le miroir, il remarqua qu'il avait tout l'air d'un mec complètement amoureux. Enfin, il avait l'air seulement. Intérieurement, il savait très bien qu'Antoine était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Oui, il avait juste les joues rouges et un début d'excitation mais c'était tout à fait normal. C'est seulement la menace de John qui influait son comportement. Il se rendait juste compte que certains de ses gestes pouvaient être considérés autrement.

"J'aime ta façon de nier les choses, gamin, au lit, tu te rendrais même pas compte qu'on te baise."

 _Putain, ça sort tout seul ce genre de répliques_...Il devait avoir un certain goût pour l'auto-humiliation...Rah, il ne méritait pas d'endurer ça, il devrait le refiler au Geek tiens. Comme ça, ce sera lui la victime. Ho, bonne idée en fait.

Mathieu récupéra les couvertures de son armoire et retourna dans le salon. Antoine s'était de nouveau endormi.

"Parle moins fort cette fois, gros.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Hé, gamin, fais pas l'con et déshabille-le.

-Non.

-Il a raison, gros. Il est trempé de sueur. Sa maladie va pas se guérir..."

Bon point pour le Hippie. Toujours écouter le Hippie.

De ses doigts fébriles, il déboutonna la chemise de son ami qu'il jeta ensuite par terre.

 _Je ne fais rien de mal,_ se disait-il en observant le torse désormais à découvert d'Antoine, _je prends juste soin de mon pote._

Il se répéta cette phrase quand il enleva le pantalon et couvrit immédiatement le brun en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il venait de fantasmer sur Antoine et ce n'était pas du tout un comportement convenable entre amis.

 _Pas de fricotages._

Il n'y en a pas eu, mais vu ce qu'il venait de ressentir, il n'excluait pas la possibilité de découvrir les limites du fricotage, selon John.

* * *

Au fait, je suis trop bête, j'ai laissé pour le chapitre précédent : CHAPITRE **SUIVANT** 3\. Je vous le dis parce que j'ai clairement l'intention de le laisser.  
Information : Je suis de nouveau trop bête, j'avais posté ce chapitre sans m'apercevoir que je ne l'avais pas corrigé...


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut! Ma stratégie : me les approprier de force ne s'est pas bien passée. Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Angel MJ ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et m'ont même interdit de les approcher à moins de dixx mètres. Je viens de recevoir l'injonction du tribunal. Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. J'ai juste essayé de les emporter avec moi en les attirant avec des bonbons...  
Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi CONCOMBRE maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif, vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitres, j'espère.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est toujours plaisant d'en recevoir et très rassurant car on a un retour sur la fic !  
**

POV d'Angel MJ

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

"Des anges! Enfin!" s'exclama Angel en repérant l'odeur caractéristique du Ciel.

Le châtain avait fini par ne plus y croire. Il les avait cherché pendant une année mais aucune trace jusqu'à maintenant. Il venait de laisser Antoine au bon soin de l'humain et c'est comme si sa chance était revenue.  
Il se précipita vers la source et trouva trois personnes assises sur un banc : une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, une vieille dame (ce qui était assez rare chez les anges, ceux-ci étant créés pour être efficaces au combat mais bon, il ne fallait pas juger selon les apparences) et un homme brun, tout de noir vêtu.  
Les trois êtres braquèrent immédiatement leurs yeux sur lui dès qu'il s'approcha d'eux. Leur regard était dardant et presque menaçant. Il ne venait pas pour les embêter pourtant. Pour être sûr, Angel MJ décida de s'infiltrer dans leurs pensées mais il s'opposa à un mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, angelot? cracha la vieille.

-Excusez-moi, je...je voulais juste savoir la raison de votre haine...

-La raison de notre haine, répéta le brun en partant dans un rire ironique, t'entends ça Mamie, il veut savoir pourquoi on est haineux.

-Beck, un peu de respect envers les bleus, le réprimanda la jeune femme.

-Je t'en prie, c'est à ton tour de briefer le puceau, Héléna, j'ai eu ma dose avec le dernier et Mamie veut décéder à chaque fois qu'elle parle.

-Putain c'est bien vrai...Je veux retourner au Paradis, bordel, se lamenta la vieille.

-C'est bon Mamie, t'arrives à la fin de ton auréole, c'est pour bientôt, dit la rousse avant de se retourner vers Angel et de l'entraîner à l'écart pour avoir cette fameuse discussion.

Elle l'examina un bref moment avant de lever un sourcil.

-Eh bien, t'as déjà utilisé ta poudre? T'étais coincé, le bleu?

-Entre autre.

-En tout cas, t'as l'air malade. Tu es devenu humain? Non...T'as encore tes pouvoirs...Alors pourquoi tu es malade? Oooooh...Ouais, la poudre...Ça fait des ravages hein? se moqua-t-elle.

-J'étais obligé ! dit le châtain, commençant à s'impatienter.

-Drogué...murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre, bon alors, ton protégé, il en est où? C'est qui?

-J'ai pas de protégé.

-Quoi?! HAHAHA! Mais alors t'es qu'un assistant? T'as même pas le statut d'ange Gardien? Tu risques rien alors, tu veux pas venir avec nous? Beck n'est pas si méchant, tu verras. Il ne hait que les Gardiens et leurs connards de protégés.

-Mais pourquoi? C'est un ange aussi...Il a dû avoir un protégé...

-Nope, Mamie, Beck et moi, on n'était que des assistants. Comme toi. Je ne veux pas crier au complot, mais seuls les préférés de Père sont gradés en tant que Gardien et ceux dont ils veut se débarrasser sont Assistants. Père ne t'aimait pas et il t'a envoyé avec son préféré. C'est triste, mais surmonte-le. De toute façon, on redeviendra neutre quand on retournera au Paradis. Ce sera une deuxième chance pour nous de prouver notre valeur à notre Père.

Angel recula comme s'il avait été poignardé en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait celle-là? Père aimait tout le monde ! Et même s'IL avait ses préférés, ça n'aurait jamais été Antoine! C'était un calamité au Ciel. Antoine aurait dû être celui dont IL aurait cherché à se débarrasser.

 _Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser...?_

-Tu...mens.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est moi la vilaine. Bref, tu m'as l'air d'un chouette et mignon petit ange, bien au garde à vous pour son Papa chéri alors si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais tuer le Gardien. Ça te laissera une chance de redevenir neutre quand ton auréole sera épuisée.

-Tuer...? Non! Ça va pas? Je ne tuerai personne! protesta Angel, effrayé par les propos de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière roula des yeux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Allons, petit ange, c'est pas la mort, il se réincarnera en humain ton Gardien, si ça se trouve, tu lui rendras même service.

 _Lui rendre service? En quoi?_

-Ah, je vois ce que tu es en train de te dire. Tu sais, je ne suis pas censée te le confier mais on le sent quand des Gardiens s'affilient avec leur protégé. Et on a su pour le tien aussi.

-Ah oui?

-Leur lien est bizarre, presque anti-naturel.

-Vraiment!? J'ai lu dans son esprit que...

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas envie que cette ange connaisse ses doutes et érigea son mur afin qu'elle ne s'infiltre pas dans son esprit.

-Inutile de faire ça MJ.

Le châtain écarquilla ses yeux. _Elle connaissait son nom?_

La jeune femme se rapprocha et l'enlaça. Le contact l'électrisa. Il se rendit compte que leur proximité lui rappelait le Paradis et il s'en sentit apaisé. Avant, il avait l'habitude d'en faire avec Antoine mais ils étaient en haut, il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de son chez-lui mais là, sur Terre, seul et sans son plus fidèle ami, il en avait grandement besoin.  
Il rendit l'étreinte avec plus de force, s'imprégnant de cette odeur nostalgique et malgré lui, les larmes lui piqua les yeux.

-C'est ça, mon grand, pleure, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rompe l'étreinte à contre-cœur, les yeux rougis et l'air encore plus déprimé.

-Je suis en train de partir en couille, hein...?

-Si tu commences à jurer, oui, tu es en train de partir en couille. Regarde comment Mamie est devenue acariâtre, faut la comprendre, ça fait 200 ans qu'elle est coincée en bas à attendre que son auréole s'étiole complètement.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé la poudre? Le processus aurait été moins long.

-Non, MJ. D'ailleurs, pour ton bien, tu devrais arrêter d'en prendre. Tu connais l'histoire de l'ange Bescherelle?

-Oui.

-Alors pas la peine de te mettre en garde. Arrête d'en prendre, lui ordonna la rousse.

-Oui, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Bien, donc pour en revenir au Gardien et à son protégé-

-Antoine a eu des pensées bizarres envers lui. Il le trouvait..."mignon". J'ai paniqué. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quelque chose du genre s'est passé pour toi?

-Ah, le Gardien est devenu humain? C'est pour ça que leur lien est plus fort. Beaucoup d'anges ne supportent pas la séparation avec le Ciel, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'adaptent à la Terre et oublient. C'est très lâche si tu veux mon avis. Nous, on garde la tête froide et n ne se laisse pas submerger par ce genre de difficultés. Le Gardien qui t'accompagnait était faible à l'inverse de toi, MJ. Sinon, mon Gardien est désœuvré. Son protégé est mort donc il erre quelque part, je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver.

-Il n'est pas remonté au Paradis?

-Son protégé est mort, il a honte de ne pas avoir empêché son agression donc non, il reste ici pour éviter de comparaître en haut. Au fait, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un numéro, appelle-moi, je pense que je te serais utile.

-Merci.

-Et souviens-toi, essaie de tuer ton Gardien! C'est important!

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, persista Angel.

-Je te promets que s'il meurt, il pourra se réincarner en humain et il sera beaucoup plus heureux avec son protégé...Malgré la différence d'âge... C'est pour ça qu'il faut le tuer le plus vite possible.

-Je...C'est mon...C'est mon ami...Mon meilleur ami.

-Ah ouais? Et comment te remercie-t-il d'être son ami? En traînassant avec son protégé et en te délaissant pour lui. C'est pas génial comme amitié je trouve. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai senti une faiblesse dans son aura.

-Une faiblesse? s'inquiéta Angel en fixant les yeux verts de la rousse.

-Oui, une faiblesse. Il doit être en train de lutter contre sa partie angélique pour exprimer des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Et tu sais, il n'y a que deux moyens pour empêcher ça : soit sa partie humaine gagne et efface toute objectivité, ce qui veut dire qu'il va s'éloigner de toi en pensant qu'il est humain, soit tu le tues."

La rousse se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de repartir le laissant avec le bout de papier dans la main et la tête remplie d'interrogations.

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il s'en savait incapable. Ils étaient dans le même bloc depuis leur enfance, c'était à eux qu'on avait demandé de s'occuper de l'Arbre sacré, ils avaient été créés pour cet unique but -même si Antoine l'a secoué pour faire tomber les fruits-.  
Généralement, les anges se regroupaient par ordre de mission mais c'est comme si Antoine avait eu une tare à sa création. Il avait décidé de rester avec Angel non pas parce que ce devait être ainsi mais parce qu'il le trouvait sympathique. Un pur sentiment d'amitié totalement étranger chez un ange mais que MJ avait fini par apprécier et à partager.  
C'était drôle parce que cette amitié si particulière entre lui et Antoine commençait à se propager avec la rousse, Héléna. Il venait tout juste de découvrir que ce n'était pas un sentiment exclusif et cela lui fit peur.

La jeune femme avait raison, Antoine le délaissait pour l'autre.

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa : _il l'avait laissé là-bas, chez Mathieu_! Comment avait-il pu être aussi con, lui qui veillait toujours à ce qu'ils ne restent jamais seuls.

Alors qu'il se décida à y retourner, le dénommé Beck l'intercepta.

"Mec, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je croyais que tu étais un Gardien.

-Aucune importance, il faut que je récupère Antoine!

-Hein? Il s'appelle Antoine ton Gardien, c'est ça? J'aimerais bien voir sa tronche, je t'accompagne.

-Non, non, inutile, dit Angel en secouant la tête mais l'autre marcha tout de même à ses côtés.

-Relax, mon gars, je vais pas le bouffer ton Gardien.

-Mais, il va se poser des questions en nous voyant arriver ensemble...

-T'as pas le droit d'avoir des potes ou quoi?

-Euh...Si?

-Eh bien je suis ton pote maintenant, l'angelot."

Angel MJ fronça les sourcils mais finit par hocher la tête. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à arriver à leur destination. Le châtain sonna et attendit. La porte s'entrebâilla et il vit Mathieu ouvrir grand les yeux avec une sorte de déception à peine cachée.

"John...? Tu as oublié quelque chose? demanda-t-il en le laissant entrer non sans jeter un regard étrange à Beck.

-Antoine.

-Haha. Tu-tu es drôle. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il est en train de dormir dans ma chambre.

-Dormir? Mais, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, s'étonna Angel s'attirant un ricanement de la part de l'homme en noir.

-Oui, mais il est malade, tu te rappelles? La maladie, ça affaiblit tes défenses naturels et il n'est pas rare d'avoir envie de dormir, répondit le châtain avec un ton sarcastique, et c'est qui lui?

Mathieu avait montré le brun d'un mouvement de tête.

-C'est..., commença Angel.

-J'suis son pote. Désolé, c'était déplacé de venir sans me présenter, répondit le brun poliment.

Il tendit sa main que Mathieu serra. _Oh_ , Beck avait l'air de bien connaître les coutumes humaines. En même temps, cela devait faire très longtemps qu'il était sur Terre. Bien plus que lui, en tout cas. Il n'avait toujours pas compris l'utilité de ce serrage de mains.

-Non, pas de problèmes. C'est juste étrange que John ait des amis- oh, pardon, je voulais dire, euh- enfin...bredouilla l'humain en n'osant pas regarder Angel.

-Ahah! Ouais, Johnny est un peu spécial, mais c'est un bon gars, rit Beck, il faut juste trouver les bons mots. Au fait, je m'appelle Beck.

-Mathieu, enchanté, sourit le jeune homme, tu connais Antoine alors?

-Vaguement, je traine plus avec mon petit angelot.

Mathieu resta bouche-bée.

-Vous...Vous sortez ensemble?

Beck parut soudain très embarrassé tout comme Mathieu mais Angel inclina sa tête, ne comprenant rien. Évidemment qu'ils sortaient ensembles, l'humain les avait vu arriver alors pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il n'en savait rien? Était-ce encore une des subtilités chères à cette terre? Ah...Non, à moins que...A moins que "sortir" était un mot à double sens...Où était l'ange Bescherelle quand on avait besoin de lui? Ah oui, il était devenu fou.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, c'est juste que...tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un côté pur? tenta de se rattraper Beck qui avait machinalement utilisé le surnom qu'il réservait à tous les bleus.

-Oh, ouais...J'imagine, répondit Mathieu sans grande conviction.

Les deux discutèrent encore un peu et Beck voulut voir Antoine qui se reposait. Une fois cela fait, il remercia Mathieu.

-Désolé du dérangement, John est tout le temps inquiet. On te laisse Antoine."

Ils se saluèrent et Beck entraîna Angel à sa suite. Une fois dehors, il l'attrapa par les épaules, excité comme une puce.

"Bon sang, puceau, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton Gardien était Antoine Daniel!

-J'aurais dû? demanda Angel, déçu de ne pas avoir pu récupérer Antoine et de l'avoir de nouveau laissé entre les mains du protégé.

-Dans ma section, il avait une grosse réputation. C'était Antoine l'embrouille ou Antoine le casse-gueule du Paradis. Pourquoi est-il Gardien? C'est de la merde. Il ne mérite pas de l'être, c'est lui qui aurait dû être assistant. Et maintenant, tu vas devoir le tuer pour pas qu'il reste Gardien. Quel con, même ici il est casse-gueule.

 _Encore cette histoire de meurtre..._

-Enfin bref, je peux pas blairer le protégé, acheva Beck.

Angel tourna la tête vers le brun, surpris.

-Ah bon? Mais tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

-On appelle ça de l'hypocrisie, puceau. Tu ferais mieux de maitriser cette compétence si tu veux t'en sortir ici.

-Donc, ça consiste à faire le contraire de ce qu'on pense vraiment?

-T'as pigé.

-...Moi non plus je n'aime pas le protégé, il accapare Antoine. Mais je me dis que si j'arrive à le rendre heureux, Antoine et moi pourrons retourner rapidement au Paradis.

-HAHAHA! Il est trop mignon le puceau! s'esclaffa Beck en se tenant les côtes, tu crois que ça se passe comme ça? On t'a lâché dans une jungle, c'est pas le Paradis ici. Héléna t'a rien dit? A propos de son Gardien et de son protégé?

-Si, elle a mentionné que le protégé était mort et que le Gardien errait dans les parages.

-Exactement. Voilà comment ton histoire va se passer si tu ne fais rien contre : ton Antoine va continuer à vivre comme un humain, si son cerveau est assez puissant, il pourra même vieillir en même temps que son protégé mais c'est assez rare. Ensuite, soit il arrive à rendre son humain heureux et dans ce cas, il retourne au Paradis, soit il échoue et il devient comme le Gardien de Héléna car ses souvenirs reviendront à ce moment et il aura trop honte pour remonter au Ciel. Mais toi, dans tout ça, tu resteras ici, comme nous à attendre la fin de ton auréole. Mais le pire, c'est que si tu ne tues pas ton Antoine, tu ne deviendras pas neutre, tu croupiras ici jusqu'à la fin des temps comme l'ange Bescherelle et tu sais comment il a fini, pas vrai?

Angel hocha lentement la tête. _Oui bon sang, oui, il le savait._

-Mais il existe peut-être un autre moyen, sembla réfléchir Beck.

-Lequel? demanda aussitôt le châtain.

-Les protégés sont sacrés et si un ange est le responsable de son malheur, on peut renvoyer le Gardien et l'Assistant au Paradis. Je n'en suis pas sûr vu que je n'en ai jamais été témoin, mais c'est une possibilité si jamais tu n'as pas les tripes pour tuer Antoine. Dans tous les cas, tu m'appelles."

Beck lui tendit un morceau de papier et disparut. Encore un numéro...Angel espérait que la grand-mère ne se mette pas à lui parler également, il avait déjà trop d'informations plein la tête et ne se sentait pas capable de retenir une chose de plus. Il leva les yeux vers l'appartement de l'humain.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici et il ne tuera jamais Antoine alors il ne lui restait que Mathieu.. _.Mais, c'était cruel..._ Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire ça, Antoine s'était trop attaché au petit homme.

Retour au point de départ.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire notamment parce qu'Angel MJ en est la star et que je peux exercer ma psychologie! Ouais! Psychologie dans ta tronche! Honnêtement, si vous avez des remarques, faites-les et si vous souhaitez spéculer sur la fin de cette fic, ne vous privez pas (surtout que j'ai récemment changé la fin)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut! Finalement, je me suis aperçue que la meilleure façon de convaincre Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Angel MJ était tout simplement de me déguiser en Mary-Sue. Et ouais, comme ça, ils tomberont immédiatement amoureux de mes charmes certains et de ma personnalité plus qu'intéressante sans compter mon passé tellement mystérieux qu'il les intriguera à coups sûr. Je m'avance donc vers eux avec mes cheveux de toutes les couleurs et mes yeux dorés (parce que je suis une Mary-Sue) et bim boum, dans leur slip, ils deviennent toute chose (qui a compris la référence?) Et nous voilà en train de prendre le thé tout en discutant du contrat d'appropriation de leur personne, ça a l'air de bien se passer.  
Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi BROCOLIS maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça éclaire mes sombres nuits !  
**

POV d'Antoine

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Il rêvait. Antoine savait qu'il rêvait parce qu'il volait. Il avait une vue panoramique sur la capitale et John était à ses côtés. Ils étaient deux amis profitant de leur séjour sur Terre pour admirer le coucher de soleil. En toute amitié.  
Il pouvait voir Mathieu, enfin, comment aurait-il pu ne pas le voir? Il rayonnait et diffusait une douce lumière blanche. C'était un baume sur son cœur, et instinctivement, il se dirigea vers lui.

"SLG fête son premier anniversaire, Antoine, je suis comblé."

Antoine tenta de lui répondre mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge donc il se contenta d'un immense sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Alors Mathieu se rapprocha en flottant dans les airs. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui et tira sur quelque chose que le brun ne pouvait pas voir mais dont il ressentait la présence. Cette chose l'attira vers le plus petit qui s'éleva un peu plus afin de le dépasser en taille et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Un hurlement troubla la paix qu'Antoine ressentit et il se demanda qui pouvait bien interrompre ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux avant de se réveiller et de s'apercevoir que celui qui criait, c'était lui.

"ANTOINE! MERDE! ANTOINE! RÉVEILLE-TOI!"

Mathieu le secouait, paniqué mais même en étant réveillé, le brun continuait à hurler. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une sueur froide le recouvrait. La douce quiétude se transforma bien vite en pure terreur et cela, Antoine ne l'expliquait pas.

"ANTOINE!"

Le plus petit le gifla de toutes ses forces, assommant légèrement le brun qui put reprendre ses esprit et sa respiration. Il leva les yeux vers Mathieu et eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui étonna et inquiéta ce dernier.

"Non! N'approche pas! Je-NON! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

-Quoi? Antoine, attends!"

Mais le chevelu était dans un état de panique. _Que se passait-il? Le médicament...C'était le médicament que Mathieu lui avait donné?_ Il tituba avant de s'écraser au sol, se faisant rejoindre immédiatement par le châtain qui tenta de l'apaiser en lui caressant le dos. Le contact mit plusieurs minutes à l'apaiser et encore une minute entière avant de lui permettre de parler.

"Woh.

-Non, Antoine, tu ne peux pas simplement dire 'woh' à la frayeur que tu viens de me faire. Et tu ne peux pas dire 'woh' comme constatation à ce qui vient de t'arriver. Tu vas bien?

-Euh...Oui, je crois. Je crois même ne plus avoir de fièvre, déclara le brun en se passant la main sur son front.

-Tu as hurlé.

-Hum. Un cauchemar sans doute, répondit vaguement Antoine.

Il ne se rappelait de rien et n'expliquait absolument pas sa crise d'angoisse. Il n'en avait jamais eu et il devait avouer que cette expérience lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait une étrange impression de transgression de règles mais quelles règles? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais c'est comme si cette crise était un rappel à l'ordre.

 _Mais de quoi...?_

-John est-

-Ah oui. Il est passé, l'interrompit froidement Mathieu qui n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses.

-Mon vieux, je sens une once de jalousie dans ta voix, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, plaisanta Antoine.

-Moi aussi.

Le châtain le fixait sans sourire. _Mouais, c'était pas le moment de faire des vannes apparemment..._ Et là, la situation devenait un peu gênante. Ils ne disaient rien et se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et en plus, leur proximité était troublante. Antoine se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tousser et rendre le cliché encore plus flagrant et bon sang que c'était dur quand sa gorge le piquait et lui disait implicitement de se faire foutre lui et sa résolution. Il reprit la parole.

-Euh, donc John est passé? répéta Antoine.

Mathieu hocha la tête.

-Et il était avec un ami.

Le chevelu haussa un sourcil, perplexe. _Comment ça 'un ami'? Il n'en avait pas et n'en avait jamais eu._

-Quoi?

-Moi aussi ça m'a étonné. Comme il était toujours fourré dans nos pattes, j'ai cru qu'il n'avait pas de vie.

-Hey! C'est de mon ami que tu parles, là...

-Mais Antoine, il le fait exprès! Je suis sûr que c'est intentionnel!

-De toute façon, tu l'as pris en grippe dès le début. C'est vrai qu'il est spécial mais tu n'auras jamais un ami aussi fidèle que lui.

-J'imagine. Mais c'est toi qui a sa loyauté.

-Tu sais comment on appelle ton comportement?

-Éclaire-moi génie.

-De l'amour. T'essaye de me faire croire qu'il est insupportable pour m'éloigner de lui et pouvoir prendre ma place. Je suis pas con, Mathieu, je sais que tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder quand on sort ensemble.

Le jeune homme attendit une réponse du châtain qui le regardait, bouche-bée et qui se mit aussitôt à rire en s'étalant sur son plancher.

-HAHAHA! T'en as trop pris grooooos!

-Haha, c'est pas ça? Oh nan, j'étais trop sûr de ma théorie! dit Antoine en souriant à pleine dent, ravi que sa phrase ait permis de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il est trop con, ce gars! T'es génial Toinou, s'esclaffa le plus petit en tapant le genou du brun pour calmer son rire.

-Mais plus sérieusement, qui était l'ami?

Mathieu reprit un peu une certaine contenance.

-Il m'avait l'air sympa. C'est un grand type aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Il s'appelle Beck et il était revenu avec John pour te voir quand tu dormais.

-C'est...malsain.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, ouais, c'était bizarre. John ne t'avait jamais parlé de ce type?

-Il...Il ne me raconte pas grand-chose en fait. Toujours dans les nuages, celui-là donc, non, je connais pas de Beck mais il m'a tout l'air...D'un drôle d'oiseau !

Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire à s'en péter le ventre. Trop de fou rire en une journée mais ce que ça faisait du bien ! Mathieu se releva et invita Antoine à en faire de même. Ils discutèrent ensuite tout naturellement de l'émission du châtain ce qui entraina bien vite à une question assez pertinente.

"Mais dis-moi, Antoine, tu n'as toujours pas de boulot?

Antoine eut un rictus insolent s'attirant un regard interrogatif de la part de l'autre.

-Eh bien vois-tu, cher ami, je ne suis pas resté les bras croisés, cette année.

-Mais encore.

-Patience, mon biquet, j'y viens.

Le brun prit une pose qu'il jugea héroïque et dramatique en même temps, à savoir : le pied sur la table basse qui traînait par là et le regard déterminé visant un objectif lointain. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ventilateur et le plan serait parfait. Mais trêves de bon cadrage, Mathieu haussait un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'il se fichait complètement de la mise en scène du brun.

 _Pff, quel amateur._

-Oui, bon, ne me juge pas avec tes yeux perçants!

-Merde! Tu vas pondre ton annonce ou bien t'attends ma mort?!

-Oui, oui, ça vient. T'as aucune patience mon vieux...

-C'est surtout que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mets autant de temps pour révéler ton travail..., ronchonna l'autre.

-C'est parce que tu vas mettre du temps à comprendre et à réaliser.

-Okay, c'est officiel. Après un an de bonne entente, j'apprends que tu me considères comme un benêt, ricana Mathieu.

-Héhé, maintenant c'est toi qui m'écartes du sujet.

-Non! Allez, bon sang! Je commence à stresser tellement j'ai besoin d'entendre ce que tu as déniché comme job!

-Je suis le roi de l'attente.

-DIS-LE, ANTOINE!

-J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que je pourrais bien faire pour contribuer au paiement du loyer. Enfin, quand je dis 'paiement' c'est un mot vague parce que mes propriétaires ne nous le réclame jamais. J'imagine que c'est John qui s'en occupe avec son travail obscur.

-Contexte.

-J'étais obligé! protesta le brun, bref, j'ai énormément apprécié les efforts que tu as fournis pour ton émission et j'ai vu à quel point ça te passionnait alors je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas'. Donc je me suis lancé dans un petit projet de critique vidéo aussi!

-Tout ce blabla pour me dire que tu me copiais?

-Je suis un être si vil !

-C'est chouette Antoine ! Je suis ravi que mon émission t'aies inspiré! déclara Mathieu en donnant une claque sur l'épaule du brun, et comment elle va s'appeler?

-Oh...En toute simplicité, j'ai pensé à Wilfried Touche Connie de manière totalement déplacée alors qu'ils sont cousins mais ça faisait trop long comme titre. Alors j'ai pris What the Cut.

-C'est...Mieux, dit Mathieu qui avait froncé les sourcils à la première proposition.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi et en plus What the cut pourra être abrégée facilement en WTC et tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-Euh, où tu veux en venir?

-Mets toi dans la situation suivante : tu es américain de naissance, tu veux te renseigner sur le terrorisme et souhaite retrouver des images des tours jumelles-

-Putain, non Antoine! C'est- Ah! Tu veux troller tout un continent?

-Chiche.

-Pas besoin, t'as déjà tout mis en place. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

-Mon trollage?

-Ton émission, imbécile de mes deux !

-Un bout de toi y sera.

Mathieu eut une expression horrifié à cause des propos du brun qui s'en amusa. Vive les doubles sens!

-Relax, mec, c'est Richard, précisa-t-il.

-C'est qui?

-QUOI?! T'AS OUBLIE RICHARD? C'EST LE PREMIER CADEAU QUE TU M'AS OFFERT! COMMENT AS TU PU OUBLIER UNE CHOSE AUSSI ESSENTIELLE? JE CROYAIS NOTRE AMOUR SOLIDE COMME UN ROC, ASSEZ POUR RÉSISTER A L'ÉROSION NATURELLE!

-HAHAHA! La peluche miséreuse? Tu l'as vraiment gardée? Je suis trop touché mon namour!

-Inutile de me faire les yeux doux. T'as oublié Richard, ça ne se pardonne pas ! dit Antoine.

La bouche en cul de poule, il se retourna. Il se retenait de glousser pour ne pas paraître trop niais mais ce genre de jeux avec Mathieu l'amusait tellement qu'il était difficile de se retenir alors quand Mathieu lui fit à nouveau face avec ses grands yeux suppliants et une moue exagérée, il eut toute la peine du monde à garder son sérieux.

 _Allez, encore un peu. Jouons encore un peu. Un tout petit peu._

-Mais...Mais Toinou...Je- Il m'arrive d'oublier les choses qui ne te concernent pas.

-Richard est ma vie!

-Toinou, tu oublies que je ne suis pas tout le temps moi non plus!

-La schizophrénie ne peut pas servir d'excuse quand on oublie Richard ! répliqua Antoine en se mordant les lèvres.

Intérieurement, il pouffait déjà de rire. Bientôt, il aurait des abdos d'acier.

-Oh que si gamin, je crois que ça peut servir d'excuse, répondit Mathieu avec la voix rauque du Patron et un sourire en coin.

Le plus petit s'approcha du brun et d'un geste vif, il lui claqua les fesses, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

-Oh punaise...J'ai l'impression d'avoir réagi comme un cheval à l'instant...lâcha Antoine en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ça m'excite.

Antoine commença à rire. C'est que Mathieu prenait son rôle à fond ! Seulement, un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier le fit frissonner. Le châtain avait le regard sombre,ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et cela le mettait un peu mal-à l'aise.

-...Mathieu?

L'autre se contenta de garder son rictus en place. Juste ça. Il ne bougeait pas mais c'était foutrement flippant. Antoine esquissa un geste vers la droite, mouvement imité de suite par Mathieu qui ne prononçait plus le moindre mot, le fixant toujours sans ciller.

 _Okay, j'ai les chocottes. Est-ce qu'on est dans un épisode de Doctor Who? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi il ne vient pas me sauver? C'est parce que je ne suis pas anglais? Ah misère!_

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et fit un pas en arrière, suivi par le châtain.

-Okay, Mathieu, c'était...C'était rigolo et tu as un super talent d'acteur mais maintenant,arrête, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

 _Il ne lui faisait pas peur...Oui...Oui...C'était son ami qui se tenait là._

Alors le brun fit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus sensée. Il leva la main et l'abattit sur la joue de l'autre. Un clac sonore retentit dans l'appartement.

 _Hum. On passe notre temps à se foutre des gifles j'ai l'impression. Ce matin déjà..._ pensa le brun.

-Huu, t'es con Antoine, tu m'as fait trop mal...grimaça Mathieu en se frottant la joues. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau normaux et cela rassura le plus grand.

-Mec, t'étais le Patron pendant un instant. Je me suis simplement défendu.

-Pff, n'importe quoi, grommela le châtain, tu voulais juste me punir pour avoir oublié Richard!

-Mathieu, t'es un peu bizarre. Tu as bien dormi? Avec le premier anniversaire de Salut les Geeks, tu manques peut-être de sommeil et ça dérègle ton comportement.

-Hé ho! C'est toi qui devrait t'inquiéter pour ta santé. Croire que je suis le Patron c'est fort quand même. A moins que ce ne soit ton petit fantasme mon Toinou, ricana Mathieu.

Antoine resta de marbre. La schizophrénie ne se déclenchait pas comme ça. _Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on attrapait après avoir fait une émission basée dessus, n'est-ce pas?_ Sinon, il était mal. Il n'avait pas envie que Richard s'anime et soit le personnage qu'il était dans sa future émission. _Et tiens, si jamais il personnifiait le ventilateur, est-ce que ce dernier se mettrait à lui parler? Oh mon dieu..._

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Mathieu n'était pas un vrai schizophrène. Il avait dû avoir un moment d'absence, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
Antoine hocha la tête comme pour conforter ses dires.  
Oui, et les pupilles dilatées étaient simplement une réaction physique à... _à quoi, d'ailleurs? Qu'est-ce qui dilatait les pupilles?_ A approfondir. Il pourrait chercher sur l'ordinateur que John avait eu. Il ne lui en voudrait pas, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'utilisait.

-Bon, on est resté trop longtemps dans mon appartement, on va sortir, je pense que ça nous fera du bien, proposa Mathieu.

Le chevelu hocha la tête mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, son ami lui effleura de nouveau les fesses.

 _C'est pas vrai...Est-ce qu'il jouait? Ou le faisait-il inconsciemment?_

Il ne put approfondir la réponse puisque Mathieu le poussa afin de fermer sa porte en le traitant de petit vieux. Le Mathieu normal en gros.

L'air frais lui fit du bien et relâcha la tension qui s'était accumulée malgré lui. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent sans réel but, profitant simplement de l'extérieur, aucun ne mentionna ce qu'il s'était produit dans l'appartement.

 _Enfin, JE ne mentionne pas ce qui vient de se passer parce que Mathieu a la tête du type innocent qui me prends pour un fou,_ songea Antoine en se grattant machinalement la joue.

Soudain, un homme les interpella. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, essayant de savoir si cette personne était connue de l'autre mais devant leur perplexité respective, ils s'éloignèrent d'un commun accord. Mais l'homme les rejoignit en quelques secondes. Il agrippa les épaules d'Antoine et malgré l'apparente fragilité du bonhomme, sa poigne était ferme et le chevelu n'arriva pas à s'en détacher.  
Mathieu tenta également de le faire lâcher prise mes ses efforts restèrent vains. L'homme, haletant, le regard paniqué prit la parole :

"Écoute-moi, Antoine Daniel! Il faut que tu te caches et que tu caches ce petit aussi! Vous allez mourir, ils prévoient de vous tuer, ils-"

L'homme ne put en dire plus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tomba au sol, raide mort.

Antoine s'écarta, en état de choc tout comme Mathieu qui, dans un réflexe, lui prit la main qu'il serra.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Pourquoi la journée ne pouvait pas être normale? Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver?_  
Malheureusement, la main de Mathieu lui infligeant de légères pressions excluait cette hypothèse. Oh sainte merde! Un homme venait donc bien de mourir devant ses yeux et son dernier message avait été pour lui! On se croirait dans un mauvais film à suspense, un de ces nanars des années 80 sauf que c'était la réalité et que là, il était perdu.  
 _Qui voulait le tuer?_ Vraisemblablement, le désormais cadavre n'avait plus toute sa raison...

"Antoine...Antoine, on s'en va, souffla Mathieu.

-Pas question, il faut qu'on appelle la police. Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que j'ai tué ce mec.

-Putain, Antoine, on ne l'a pas touché, et puis il est mort tout seul! On y va! Allez, le pressa-t-il.

Antoine finit par céder à cause de l'insistance du jeune homme et partit rapidement dans la rue adjacente. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps et releva un peu les yeux avant de s'immobiliser net.

Là, dans l'ombre, il distinguait deux silhouettes dont l'une lui était familière et pour cause, c'était celle de John.

 _Pourquoi était-il ici...?_

 _ **XXXXX**_ (pov ange) _ **  
**_

Ils recommençaient. Ces petits connards recommençaient. Après sa déchéance, ils voulaient faire subir la même chose à cet ange. Enfin, pas à lui mais à son Gardien.  
Oh oui, il l'avait suivi. Oh oui, il avait entendu la conversation de Beck et de l'ange. Oh oui, il savait comment ça allait finir. Cet "Angel MJ" était bien naïf de gober les sornettes de ces sous-merdes, ces renégats qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : détruire Père. Au diable leur désir de redevenir neutre, ils n'en avaient cure et préféraient trainasser ici loin des terres sacrés à continuer leur sale besogne.

 _Héléna..._

Elle l'avait manipulée comme personne. Être Assistant sur Terre était l'un des plus lourds fardeaux angéliques. Il fallait rester maître de soi et toujours rester dans le chemin divin. Non seulement l'Assistant devait résister à l'attrait de la poudre d'auréole car il était plus propice à s'en servir mais en plus, il devait suivre les ordres d'en haut tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas les honneurs d'être Gardien et de ne pas avoir le privilège d'assister à l'évolution du protégé.  
Héléna avait tué son protégé et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : son retour au Paradis.

Lorsqu'un Gardien rejoignait le Ciel, il y avait toujours un risque et cela prenait du temps pour s'aligner sur la fréquence divine. La rousse voulait le tuer à ce moment-là pour faire croire à un accident. C'est vrai que ça arrive qu'un ange ne puisse pas réussir et se tue en essayant mais cela arrivait surtout à ceux dont les intentions sont impures. Il ne faisait pas partis de ce groupe. Mais Héléna le surveillait. Tant qu'il restait en errance, elle ne tentait rien puisqu'elle avait déjà tué son protégé, elle n'avait aucune raison d'attenter à sa vie mais elle ne voulait pas que le Ciel soit au courant de leurs agissements. C'est pourquoi, avec sa clique, elle corrompait les nouveaux assistants et c'était tombé sur le grand châtain cette fois.

Elle y arrivera très vite, Angel MJ était déjà accro à la poudre et ressentait la solitude dû à l'éloignement du Gardien. L'ange lui donnait environ trois mois avant de sombrer complètement. Mais il fallait qu'il prévienne les deux autres : Antoine Daniel et son élu. Il fallait qu'il débloque le plus rapidement possible la mémoire défaillante du Gardien afin que son pouvoir angélique lui revienne et qu'il reprenne son statut.

 _Je pourrais le blesser et montrer que son sang est bleu._

Ce serait la solution la plus radicale mais Héléna comprendrait immédiatement alors peut-être qu'une discussion serait plus pertinente.  
Fort de sa résolution, l'ange se concentra de toutes ses forces et influença les deux jeunes hommes à sortir de l'appartement pour les prévenir. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, ils pointaient leur nez quelques minutes après alors l'ange se précipita vers eux, ignorant les regards suspicieux de ses cibles.

"Écoute-moi, Antoine Daniel! Il faut que tu te caches et que tu caches ce petit aussi! Vous allez mourir, ils prévoient de vous tuer, ils-"

Elle l'avait eu. Il le sut alors que toute sa conscience commençait à s'effacer. Évidemment, aucun subterfuge ne pouvait avoir raison de sa perspicacité. Héléna l'avait eu et il mourait.

 _Bien joué._

* * *

 _Woh, je ne pensais pas faire un chapitre de cette taille surtout que je n'avais pas trop d'idées à la base mais finalement, tout s'est goupillé grâce à l'inspiration divine (ça c'est à force de parler d'anges...)  
Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial, on en apprendra plus sur Beck.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut! L'opération "Mary-Sue" se déroule à merveille, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Angel MJ sont en train de signer le contrat alors que je les regarde avec mon regard de braise où les paillettes d'or s'y trouvant me rendent encore plus attirant qu'une montgolfière de luxe. Ahahah! Si j'avais su que je pouvais les avoir d'une façon aussi conne, je l'aurais fait dès le début! Oh, mais...Que vois-je au loin? On dirait une montagne qui se déplace...Non c'est...UNE COHUE DE FANGIRLS! MERDE! Elles viennent pour me déchiqueter parce que je suis une Mary-Sue! Mon plan était pourtant parfait! Non, fangirls! Alliez-vous à moi plutôt! Ne me tuez pas ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt! NON!  
L'auteur est momentanément morte et vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée.  
Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi RHUBARBE maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça me permet de tenir le Patron à l'écart.  
**

Chapitre spécial Beck.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Enfin, je suis arrivé sur Terre. C'est magnifique ! Il y a de l'herbe, des arbres, des fleurs et quelque chose glisse sur moi. C'est froid, un peu humide. Ah oui, l'ange Bescherelle, avant de devenir fou, nous avait dit qu'il pleuvait parfois ici. C'était de la pluie alors!  
J'étais tout excité, jeune ange que j'étais de partir à la découverte de ce monde. Je me retourne et voit Grise à côté de moi qui contemple aussi le monde avec émerveillement, enfin, je crois que c'est de l'émerveillement. La pluie lui donnait une allure assez pitoyable mais ce n'était pas grave. Père nous avait enfin envoyé en mission. J'étais le magnifique Assistant et Grise était le Gardien. Et notre élu était sans doute dans la région.

"Bon, on commence à le chercher?

-C'est quoi son nom déjà, demandais-je.

-Euh...Père l'avait noté. Attends, je cherche, dit la jeune femme blonde en sortant un papier de sa tunique, alors année 1873...on cherche un Jean-Nicolas Arthur.

-Les trois noms à la fois, m'étonnais-je.

-Hum, ah, il y a une annotation, c'est Arthur Rimbaud.

-Ah oui, c'est plus simple.

-Et c'est encore plus simple quand la personne dont vous parlez est directement en face de vous, intervint un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire de travers.

Je sursautai. Alors c'est comme ça que se produisait les rencontres entre ange et protégé? C'était saisissant!  
Le garçon tendit sa main et Grise et moi on la fixa tout en souriant. Haha, il était drôle notre élu à nous montrer sa main comme ça. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, me détaillant de la tête au pied. Mais je ne suis pas ton Gardien, mon ami, c'est Grise. Quoique cette dernière n'était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour s'occuper de quelqu'un. Elle avait déjà du mal à se souvenir de son propre nom. Bah, je m'en chargerai à sa place, c'est à ça que sert mon rôle. J'aurais quand même bien aimé partir avec l'ange Antoine Daniel. Avec lui, c'est sûr, on aurait bien pu se marrer mais il était assigné à la protection de l'arbre sacré pour l'instant. Dommage.

-Tu viens me serrer la main, mon cher? se moqua l'humain.

-Oh alors c'est ce que je dois faire, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la région, n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai vu arriver de manière forte étrange.

-On est des envoyés.

-Du gouvernement? Cela m'étonnerait. Vous m'avez l'air d'un homme sensé. Et vous êtes en bien charmante compagnie. Aucun homme de pouvoir ne peut s'attirer les sympathies des jolies dames.

-Merci, en revanche, vous avez l'air seul.

-Je n'en ai pas l'air, je le suis et cela me mettrait en joie que de vous savoir à mes côtés pendant un moment puisque vous sembliez me chercher.

Je dévisageai le jeune homme qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard. Me parle-t-il à moi ou à nous? J'observe le comportement de Grise qui tournait le bout de papier entre ses doigts, inconsciente de la situation. Oh...Elle ne prenait pas son boulot de Gardien au sérieux, il valait mieux que je sois prêt à endosser son rôle sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, répondis-je d'un ton courtois et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le boisé à proximité, laissant Grise avec ce même regard perdu.

XXXXX

C'est fou ce que les années sur Terre passent vite. Le jeune homme grandissait très vite mais peu importe ce que je tentais de faire, il restait mélancolique, voire déprimé et je le sentais car je m'étais approprié le lien qui était normalement réservé à Grise. Je voyais le fil blanc se teinté d'ombre et je n'arrivais pas à le faire redevenir aussi clair qu'avant. J'imagine que c'était aussi lié à l'affection profonde que je lui témoignais. C'était d'ailleurs un sentiment très étrange, je savais qu'il n'existait pas d'équivalent au Paradis et le ressentir me peinait autant qu'il me réconfortait.  
Grise avait disparu dès la première année et je ne l'avais jamais revue alors je suis resté aux côtés d'Arthur. J'ai appris avec lui tout ce qu'être humain pouvait signifier et j'ai même découvert des sensations dont je ne pouvais même pas prendre conscience avant. Mais à force de voyage, d'aventure, de déprime, on arriva à cette fameuse année : 1891.

 _Il meurt._

 _Il me laisse seul._

 _Je meurs intérieurement._

 _Je suis seul._

Je ne veux pas d'un monde sans lui et je ne peux qu'en vouloir à Grise. Elle n'avait pas été là et elle ne réapparut jamais devant moi. Était-elle remontée au Ciel? C'était bien égoïste de sa part. Le protégé était le sien... _Non, c'est le mien._ Mais désormais, son cadavre allait pourrir sous terre et le mien allait errer sur terre. Si Grise était de nouveau au Ciel, je ne voulais pas la revoir et puis, qui sait, peut-être arriverais-je à aider d'autres protégés? Peut-être que je pourrais les libérer de la déprime qui a embrasé Arthur?

 **XXXXX**

Automne 1940, elle était apparue devant moi. J'étais un ange dévasté, ravagé par la condition humaine. J'avais bien essayé de m'octroyer d'autres protégés, je pouvais les sentir quand ils étaient choisis mais leur Gardien me défendait d'approcher. Ils croyaient faire mieux que moi? J'étais un si bon Assistant que je me suis auto-proclamé Gardien et même si mon protégé était mort prématurément, il était devenu un génie dont on parlait encore, même en ce temps de guerre, réconfortant par ses vers des centaines de soldats se battant pour un vulgaire territoire.  
 _Mais elle, elle était différente._

Sa jolie frimousse était couverte de boue quand je l'ai vu tuer sans hésitation deux hommes sur le front. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et nous avons instantanément su qui nous étions respectivement. _Des Assistants._  
Elle s'était cachée ici car son protégé n'était pas encore né et elle devait surveiller le père afin qu'il engrosse la mère. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il reste vivant.

"Mais, ton Gardien n'est pas celui qui devrait s'occuper du père? avais-je demandé entre deux explosions de mines tuant le groupe de personnes qui nous accompagnait.

-Non, je lui ai dit que je m'en chargeais et je l'ai envoyé surveiller la future mère.

-Laisse-le moi! Laisse moi m'occuper de votre protégé! Tu pourras être l'Assistante! Je serai un meilleur Gardien que celui que tu as! avais-je supplié.

-Non, Beck, m'avait-elle répondu, je vais laisser mourir le père. Au diable les protégés..."

Deux choses m'avaient frappées : elle venait de me donner un nom que je continuais encore à porter et c'est la première fois qu'un ange reniait son élu. A ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte que l'admiration que je portais à l'époque envers Père s'était transféré sur cette rousse. Une bleue dont la pensée était le contraire de ce qu'un ange devait ressentir. Elle lui rappelait son idole angélique, Antoine Daniel, l'ange dont le mode de pensée différait également des autres.

"Tu vas le tuer? avais-je chuchoté, impressionné par la confiance de la jeune femme.

-Regarde-moi bien, m'avait-elle dit avant de lever son fusil et tirer sur un homme près des barbelés qui aidait un de ses camarades à s'en dépêtrer.

Une gerbe de sang sortit de sa poitrine et il s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Plus de protégé et mon Gardien s'en voudra à jamais de ne pas avoir été là. Et tu sais, il mourra aussi.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? lui demandais-je par curiosité, nullement choqué par ses actes.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas?"

Elle me sourit et son expression était si douce et chaleureuse que je ne pus qu'être emporté par elle. Il fallait que les anges changent. On ne pouvait pas rester tels des moutons. Ces histoires de protégés n'étaient qu'un moyen de nous contrôler et de ne pas céder à nos instincts de tueurs. Héléna s'en était aperçue, je suis sûr que si Antoine Daniel est différent c'est parce que lui aussi en avait conscience. Et moi, moi qui ait commencé comme un ange de bas-étage, j'avais le privilège de faire parti de l'élite qui savait. Je n'étais pas un de ces aveugles à plumes que Père envoyait.

 **XXXXX**

C'est 20 ans plus tard, en 1960 qu'on rencontra Mamie. C'était la première fois que nous étions confronté à un ange d'apparence obsolète. Elle aussi était un Assistant qui avait, dans un excès de rage, tué son Gardien et son protégé en même temps.  
Depuis, nous trois trainions toujours ensembles. Héléna nous avait avertis qu'avant d'agir, il fallait se mettre l'Assistant dans la poche quitte à ruser. Il fallait que tout le monde comprenne qu'on nous manipulait d'en haut. Il fallait absolument tuer les protégés en priorité et tué le Gardien s'il tentait d'avertir le Paradis. C'était tout simple. Mamie s'est vite rallié à nous. De toute façon, elle avait déjà commencé le travail sans le savoir.

 **XXXXX**

"Tu lui as dit quoi? demandais-je à Héléna.

-Pas grand-chose, il avait l'air en détresse alors je lui ai offert une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, lui répondit la rousse, tu devrais le rejoindre, il te ressemble.

-Je ne prends pas de poudre, moi, grognais-je.

-Certes, mais tu ressens des émotions comme l'amour. Lui aussi. Tu es le plus à même de le comprendre et de t'en faire un allié. Va le rejoindre, il est en train de réfléchir mais il va vite retourner près de son Gardien."

Je hochai la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà à côté de ce grand dadais. Il me dégoutait, cet enfoiré prenait de la poudre, il ne prenait pas son rôle au sérieux, comme Grise. Mais il aimait, il ressentait cette émotion. Est-ce que le châtain pouvait saisir la portée de son sentiment? _Non, il était abruti par la poudre._  
 _Et regardez-le faire son mec étrange. Il ne comprenait rien._ Ce Mathieu se méfiait de lui, pas étonnant vu le personnage. Lui aussi était dégoutant. Rien à voir avec mon Arthur. Et savoir que c'était Antoine Daniel son Gardien... _Quelle injustice_! Tant de talents gâchés, en plus le con se croyait humain.

Plus tard dans la journée, une occasion de se mettre Angel MJ dans la poche se présenta. Héléna avait prédit que son Gardien allait sûrement tenter quelque chose pour prévenir le Ciel de ce qui se tramait ici. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il foulait cette terre, il devait mourir maintenant.  
Et tout ça se passa en douceur. Rien de plus simple. L'ange m'avait appelé suite à notre discussion et m'avait dit qu'il trouvait le comportement d'un type suspect. Je rigolai intérieurement en me rendant compte que 'le type suspect' était le Gardien de Héléna.

Je marchais avec le châtain près de l'immeuble de Mathieu et c'était comme si on nous servait la scène sur un plateau. Le Gardien commit l'erreur de vouloir avertir Antoine qui ne pouvait pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'il entendait et cela me permit de jouer mon rôle. Je me tournai rapidement vers le plus grand et le prévint :

"Il veut du mal à ton Gardien, tu peux le laisser se faire tuer ou bien agir et le sauver. T'auras les couilles de le faire, puceau?

-Regarde-moi bien, me répondit-il et je sentis un frisson d'excitation quand cette phrase sortit de sa bouche.

La même réplique que Héléna. Je savais qu'il allait le faire.

Sans surprise, l'autre tomba comme au ralentis et je vis les deux autres s'enfuirent, choqués.

-C'est incroyable, petit...

-Personne ne touche Antoine. Je le protégerais jusqu'à ma mort.

Angel MJ avait certes, encore utilisé sa poudre afin de faire un vœu mais quelle classe. L'arme invisible avait filé avant que l'autre ne révèle des choses trop importantes.

-Je vois. Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite? demandais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je refuse de tuer Antoine, c'est mon ami.

-Donc tu vas t'occuper de Mathieu?

-Non.

-...Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé dans ce cas?

-Je ne tuerai personne, c'est sûr mais si je m'arrange pour que Mathieu soit malheureux, il y a une chance, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure qu'on puisse tous les deux retourner au Paradis.

-Tu vas t'y prendre comment?

L'angelot regardait Antoine partir en courant d'un air triste.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je l'éloigne définitivement d'Antoine. C'est lui qui le rend heureux."

 _Je suis bien d'accord._ L'ange casse-gueule faisait jamais les choses comme tout le monde. Je soupire. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit lui qui se batte à nos côtés. Je suis certain que Héléna et lui auraient pu être les meilleurs leaders qu'on puisse rêver dans notre rébellion contre le Ciel mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Pas de chance. Mais cela promettait tout de même un duel au sommet plutôt intéressant.  
Notre rousse charismatique et le brun imprévisible. La stratégique contre l'instinctif. Pas mal. On en ferait des films un jour (comme ces histoires d'extra-terrestres qui fascinaient les humains).

Le châtain me salua sobrement avant de repartir à sa tâche. Bien, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter et je sentais que Héléna m'appelait. Enfin, je me la pête en disant que 'je sentais' mais la vérité était que je la voyais à cinq mètres de moi et qu'elle me fixait, donc on repassera pour les pouvoirs extra-sensoriels.

"Tout s'est bien passé, lui annonçais-je même si je savais que c'était inutile. De toute évidence, elle avait tout vu.

-Oui, mais il a utilisé sa poudre. Il va devenir comme l'ange Bescherelle, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser tomber. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux.

-Non! protestais-je, il peut nous être utile et même s'il est dépendant de son auréole, ses forces pourront être décuplées!

-Mais il perdra pied, c'est inévitable, dit la rousse qui sembla réfléchir ensuite quelques instants.

-Cependant, je conçois qu'il nous sera utile pour faire tomber Antoine. Ce dernier m'inquiète un peu.

-On le tue ?

-Non, il y a toujours une chance de manipuler ses souvenirs pour qu'il s'allie à nous. Mais son protégé est inutile."

Beck reconnaissait bien là la personne qu'il admirait tant. Quoique soit les actes qu'elle comptait faire, son degré d'implication avoisinait toujours 0. Pas de sentiments, juste une froide objectivité servant ses desseins. D'un côté, il l'enviait d'être aussi détachée, lui ne pouvant pas rester de marbre face à un événement qui le concernait. De l'autre, il n'aurait voulu, pour rien au monde, être à sa place. Les responsabilités qu'elle endossait étaient phénoménales et elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que les autres n'aient pas à porter le moindre fardeau. Un ange. Un vrai.

"On s'en débarrasse, alors, demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'agir maintenant serait dans notre intérêt. Il est attaché à Antoine Daniel mais ses sentiments ne sont pas encore assez forts. Peut-être dans un an ou deux...

-Pourquoi prendre en compte ses émotions? Si on le tue, ça ne sert à rien, constatai-je.

-Je préfère avoir un plan B. Si nous n'arrivons pas à faire flancher le Gardien, il faudra qu'il soit meurtri et pour ça, il est plus sage de faire grandir leur sentiment d'amour afin que les deux ne survivent pas."

Je souris, cette logique froide était parfaite.

Nous rejoignîmes Mamie qui n'avait pas quittée son banc. Elle leva ses yeux clairs sur nous avec ce même regard blasé.

"Le petit con d'ange qui nous a parlé était vraiment trop con. Sale con de mes deux...Enfoiré...

-Il est naïf, Mamie, répondit Héléna en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Il faut vraiment être bête pour croire que Père nous reprendra si on tue ses Gardiens. Bête comme ses pieds, siffla-t-elle en crachant par terre, et nous on va rester comme trois pauvres glands à errer sur cette Terre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Pas si on élimine tous les anges qui nous résistent et leurs protégés. Tu le sais bien, Mamie.

-Tch...Ton plan pourrait ne pas marcher rouquine..., murmura la vieille.

-S'il ne marche pas, on aura notre poudre d'auréole à ingurgiter et on deviendra comme l'ange Bescherelle.

-Quel dingue celui-là..."

* * *

 _Bon sang, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire...(Si je continue, ça va partir en mode Game of Thrones et vous ne verrez jamais la fin...)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut! Je suis en Enfer et finalement, c'est plutôt folklore ici-bas. Y a des flammes, des gens tout rouge, j'ai même croisé El Diablo : c'est le Satan espagnol, ne me demandez pas pourquoi il est de cet origine. L'arrivée en Enfer a malheureusement annulé ma transformation en Mary-Sue et du coup, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Angel MJ ne sont plus en mon pouvoir et ont repris leur vie en main. Bon, tant pis, je ne vais plus essayer de me les approprier, je crois que ça vaut mieux parce que, objectivement, je me suis quand même retrouvé en Enfer pour toute cette histoire. Et en plus, mon corps doit pourrir sur Terre en ce moment...  
Le corps de l'auteur est en effet en train de pourrir. On vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée et pour l'odeur pestilentielle.  
Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi PATATE maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est bon pour cultiver des tomates.  
**

Pov Angel MJ

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

"Je me sens pitoyable."

Angel MJ venait de rentrer dans l'appartement, le soir de la mort de l'ange. Celui qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Enfin, celui que sa poudre avait tué...Oui donc c'était quand même lui qui était coupable.  
Antoine avait levé les yeux sur lui en l'entendant. Il avait bien meilleur mine depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce matin mais quelque chose dans son regard était intriguant. Cependant, le châtain n'avait pas la force de découvrir quoi. Il se sentait tellement mal vis à vis de ce qu'il avait osé faire sous les incitations de ce Beck qu'il en avait la nausée. Peut-être même avait-il sommeil. C'est un fait qui devrait l'inquiéter d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de dormir mais il était tellement lourd, tellement fragile qu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers un des deux matelas posés sur le plancher et s'y étala sans hésitation, toujours sous le regard d'Antoine.

 _Ne me regarde pas comme ça...Je t'ai sauvé du gardien, estimes-toi heureux que je te sois fidèle_...pensa-t-il.

Héléna était bien sympathique mais il ne tuerait pas Antoine et si elle avait l'intention de l'avoir à l'usure, il savait que sa volonté ne céderait jamais. Renoncer au brun c'était comme renoncer à tout ce qu'il représentait et ce qui faisait de lui l'ange qu'il était.

"John?

L'ange releva légèrement la tête pour observer son ami qui venait de l'appeler.

-Quoi? répondit-il d'une voix involontairement cassante.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

 _Tout, Antoine. Tout en commençant par la Terre..._

-Rien. Pourquoi?

-Je te connais depuis le lycée, mon vieux, et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu veux m'en parler?

-Non.

-Si tu gardes tout pour toi, ça ne s'arrangera pas.

 _Oh, fantastique, une leçon de morale._..Il n'avait pas le cœur à l'écouter ce soir. Il voulait juste se reposer et mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. _Est-ce que s'il dormait, il rêverait?_ Enfin une question digne d'intérêt. C'est à ça qu'il aimerait répondre!

-Je ne me sens pas bien, Antoine...lâcha-t-il devant l'air insistant du brun.

Ce dernier se leva pour s'asseoir sur le matelas d'Angel. Il inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

-Je sais. J'attendais que tu me le dises. Rien que ton visage fait peur à voir. Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu te sentais pitoyable?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que des choses échappent à mon contrôle. Je ne veux pas me perdre dans les tumultes des émotions. C'est trop pour moi.

-J'ai pas vraiment compris, en fait...Mais je pense savoir pourquoi tu as cette impression.

-Ah oui?

 _Ça m'étonnerait_ , se dit-il en retenant sa réplique.

-Tu as vu cet homme mourir, n'est-ce pas? En bas de chez Mathieu.

Angel MJ écarquilla les yeux, s'arrêtant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. _Oh Père! Il m'avait vu? Il est en train de me sonder? Il me pense responsable de ce crime? Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire? Je l'ai sauvé! Je l'ai sauvé! Mais il pourrait ne pas comprendre mon geste...Oh non..._

-Je sais que ça peut être traumatisant comme expérience. En fait non. C'EST traumatisant. Tu ne m'as pas vu mais moi, j'ai fui comme un lâche avec Mathieu. On ne croirait pas que des choses comme ça puissent se produire devant soi mais le fait est que si, c'est possible. C'est pas un crime d'avoir assisté à un décès. Tu n'en étais pas responsable après tout. C'est ça qui te dérangeait pas vrai? sourit Antoine en penchant sa tête.

Angel le fixait. Il hésitait entre ne rien dire et éclater d'un rire sinistre. Il avait tout faux. Il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Quelle insouciance chez son ami, c'était franchement admirable.

-Oui...

-Eh bien, voilà, on en a parlé et tu te sens mieux, non?

-J'imagine.

-Tu étais avec Beck quand ce mec est mort? Je ne me renseigne pas, ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est Mathieu qui m'en a parlé. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fais un ami! Faudrait que tu l'invites un de ces jours!

-Non. Ce n'est pas un très bon compagnon, souffla Angel en repensant à quel point il avait été bête de tuer immédiatement l'ange sans se poser plus de questions que ça.

-Ah...Okay...

-Dis, Antoine..., commença le châtain.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu me considères encore comme ton ami?

Antoine haussa un sourcil avant de donner une petite claque dans le dos de l'ange.

-Ben oui, crétin! Pourquoi est-ce que je serai en train de te parler sinon?

-J'ai juste...Comme tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mathieu...

-Hey, tu passes beaucoup de temps également avec nous!

-C'est pas la même chose, je ne fais que te suivre. Je n'ai pas pas particulièrement d'affinités avec Mathieu.

-Mec, c'est toi mon meilleur ami. J'ai peut-être l'air très proche de Mathieu mais...C'est- c'est différent.

Angel se repositionna bien dans son matelas pour dévisager le brun dont les joues s'étaient teintées de rouge. Il soupira et entra pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre dans les pensées du chevelu.

...

...

Et bon Dieu (sans blasphèmes), il aurait dû s'abstenir.

Pour bien comprendre l'horreur de ce que l'ange apercevait en ce moment précis, une petite description imagée ne semble pas de trop.  
Tout d'abord, il faut se représenter l'esprit d'Antoine comme un long couloir jonchés de portes des deux côtés. Les portes sont classées selon leur degré d'importance, ainsi, les premières en rentrant sont celles dont on se préoccupent rarement et la dernière, celle du fond, est la prioritaire. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'Angel MJ se précipita sur celle-ci et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

Et que ça parlait d'un Mathieu par ci, et que ça parlait d'un Mathieu par là. Et que Mathieu, Mathieu, Mathieu dans le coin tout en Mathieuttant Mathieu là-bas.

L'ange en avait mal au ventre. Pour la énième fois, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici.

-John, t'es tout pâle, intervint Antoine.

-J'ai besoin de dormir, ne me dérange pas, répliqua-t-il en poussant le brun de son matelas et en s'enroulant dans les couettes. Il entendit l'autre soupirer et s'installer à son tour dans son propre matelas tout en éteignant la lumière.

 _Je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer_... La phrase tournait en boucle comme s'il tentait de passer un message à ces abrutis d'en haut.

 _Regardez-moi! Sentez-moi! Je ne veux plus m'occuper du protégé, je veux juste qu'Antoine et moi remontions et que jamais, JAMAIS, on ne redescende sur Terre. Père, tu fous quoi...? Réponds-moi, bordel! J'en ai rien à faire de l'excitation qu'on ressent quand la mission est accomplie, je veux partir et le plus vite possible..._

Angel se lamentait, grattant la surface de son auréole et ingurgitant les miettes divines.

 _Ça aussi c'est la merde...J'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'en bouffer. Peut-être qu'on me prendra en référence également lorsque je serais devenu fou. Comme l'ange Bescherelle._

Malgré la sensation de fatigue qui pesait sur lui, le châtain se rendit vite compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile et inactif. D'un pas feutré, il s'extirpa de la couette, déplaça le carton couvrant la fenêtre brisée et s'envola.  
Une chose qu'il appréciait toujours était cette impression de liberté quand il survolait la ville illuminée. Pas de protégés, pas d'Antoine humain, pas de pensées pernicieuses et pas d'anges étranges.  
Mais sa paix intérieure fut vite troublée par le dit protégé - _comme par hasard-_. Il sentait qu'un danger le concernant allait se produire et ça, c'était trop chiant parce qu'il n'était jamais tranquille. L'ange scruta le sol et repéra très vite Mathieu, encore bourré qui avait toujours un pied sur la route et zigzaguait sur le trottoir.

"Espèce d'enfoiré! Je veux que tu crèves! hurla Angel du ciel, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et rester chez toi à regarder les films du soir?"

L'ange fonça dans la ruelle où venait de s'engouffrer le jeune homme. Il était empli d'une rage qui lui donnait envie de tout casser alors quand il vit Mathieu se faire harponner par une bande, il n'hésita pas. Il courut vers eux, serra son poing et frappa. Frappa encore et encore le visage de ces merdes qui n'étaient que des rôles tertiaires et il était gentil en disant ça.  
Angel sentit qu'on tirait sur sa veste et il se retourna d'un mouvement sec pour voir le regard incrédule et même effrayé de Mathieu.

 _Pourquoi Antoine était-il tombé sous le charme de ce petit con? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour être à ce point désiré?_

De nouveau, une rage sourde s'empara de lui. Il serrait tellement son poing que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il voulait le cogner. Il arrivait même à anticiper la joie qu'il en tirerait si sa main s'écrasait sur le visage de l'autre, il en avait presque des palpitations.

"...J...Jjj..Ohn? dit Mathieu d'une voix peu assuré, sûrement en train de faire tourner les rouages de son cerveau de plouc afin de démêler ce qu'il voyait.

Mathieu eut un mouvement de tête vers les trois lascars déglingués à présent pour ensuite revenir sur le visage d'Angel.

-Tu..m'as, m'as, s-sssau...vé! Sau-sauvé! rit-il en levant les bras et en enlaçant le plus grand qui se raidit d'un coup.

 _Comment ose-t-il s'approcher de lui, il voulait lui en mettre une! Après s'être mis Antoine dans la poche, il voulait lui faire subir le même sort? Hors de question!_

-Va-t-en.

-Nooooooon! dit Mathieu en resserrant son étreinte tout en gloussant bêtement.

-Je vais me fâcher.

-Hihi, vas-y f-fâcheuh toaaaaa!

Angel MJ crispa sa mâchoire. Ses émotions l'envahissaient trop, il en avait conscience et il se doutait même de leur provenance. _Satané poudre._

-Mathieu, rentre chez toi.

-Mééééé euuuuh! Tu m'accompafres? M'accompagneeeeuh? "

Aussi subitement que sa colère s'était manifestée, elle disparut, le laissant avec un sentiment de fatalité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. _Avait-il vraiment le choix?_ Le châtain hocha la tête et s'assura de la sûreté du protégé. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ses yeux le piquaient, il allait devenir pessimiste, il le sentait et cette fois, il n'allait pas contrarier ça. De toute façon, c'est pourri. _Je suis sûr que si Antoine a oublié et est devenu humain c'est uniquement pour me tester, voir si j'allais devenir bizarre. Ouais, une foutue expérience de mes deux..._

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au troisième étage et Mathieu ouvrit.

"T'veuuuux quekechose à boaaareuh?

-Non. Je vais rentrer, repose-toi, déclara Angel en tournant les talons mais avant de partir, il se ravisa.

Une chose l'intriguait vraiment alors il se décida à la vérifier tout de suite pendant qu'il y pensait. Il revint vers Mathieu qui le regardait avec une expression de débile heureux puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme il avait déjà vu plusieurs humains le faire. Il supposait que c'était ce qui déclenchait l'affection et voulait vraiment avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du plus petit, ce dernier se tourna, lui attrapa la nuque et l'entraina dans un baiser beaucoup plus brutal.  
Angel s'étonna en se demandant s'il y avait une différence si on embrassait sur la joue ou sur la bouche mais plissa son nez quand une langue s'infiltra dans sa cavité buccale.

 _Ark, mais c'est dégueulasse!_

De dégoût, il repoussa le jeune homme qui le fixait avec un sourire torse et s'enfuit de l'appartement tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

 _Urg...Il allait vomir..._

Soudain, il s'arrêta net, en plein milieu du trottoir où il se trouvait désormais, s'attirant les regards des personnes qui marchaient. _Le lien...Le fil blanc de Mathieu._..Ça ne l'avait pas interpellé puisqu'il n'y était pas attaché en tant qu'Assistant mais il lui avait semblé en voir deux...Peut-être même trois maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

"Trois...? Mais...Non, il ne peut pas en avoir trois pour lui tout seul..."

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce protégé à la con? Un lien pour une personne, c'est la règle!_ Mais avait-il bien vu? Il devait sûrement être troublé suite à l'échange qu'il venait de vivre avec le jeune homme. Oui, oui, ce devait être ça. Aucun élu n'avait plusieurs liens, ce serait trop bizarre. C'est comme si on lui disait soudainement qu'il était un chien. Ce serait choquant.

Se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions, l'ange retourna au bercail par la voie traditionnelle et il avait rudement bien été avisé sur ce coup car la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte fut Antoine, un verre d'eau à la main qui le regardait aussi surpris que lui.

"John? Mais tu...commença-t-il en pointant du doigt le châtain et le lit dont les couvertures auraient pu faire penser à la présence du dit châtain.

-Oh, je suis sorti. Besoin d'air frais.

-Il y avait le trou dans la fenêtre si tu voulais, remarqua Antoine en buvant son verre.

-Non, j'avais envie de sortir un peu. Pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé? s'interrogea-t-il.

-Boh, un cauchemar, rien de grave.

-Si tu le dis. Oh, d'ailleurs, j'aurais une question à te poser.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'invita Antoine en souriant.

-La différence entre un baiser sur la joue et un baiser sur les lèvres, c'est quoi?

-Euh...

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant sans doute la réponse. Eh bien, étant un ange à la base lui aussi, ça devait lui être un peu abstrait.

-Alors déjà, je suis content que ça t'intéresse, John, surtout qu'i peine quelques heures tu étais splendidement morose et pour te répondre, un baiser sur la joue c'est mignon, un baiser sur les lèvre c'est COQUIN!

Angel perdit toute la couleur qu'il lui restait de son visage. Les yeux agrandis d'effroi, il ne pouvait même pas prononcer un mot.  
 _Mais comment Antoine avait appris ça? C'est Mathieu qui l'avait initié? RAH!_ Il avait dit pas de fricotages mais en fait, l'ange était débile parce qu'il n'avait pas saisit l'ampleur du mot! Pour lui, fricotage était certes, un interdit de se toucher de manière déplacé mais il ne savait pas que l'embrassade bouche contre bouche était considéré comme tel! Mais si ça se trouve, ces deux-là ont déjà... _Non! NON!_ Il l'aurait vu dans les souvenirs d'Antoine. Voilà, on se calme et on pense rationnellement.

 _Eh..._

 _Mais attends voir...Est-ce qu'il venait d'avoir un contact coquin avec le protégé...?_

 _Ah mais c'est franchement encore plus dégueulasse que ce qu'il pensait! AAAARK!_ Son dégoût s'affichait de manière tellement ostentatoire qu'Antoine pouffait de rire.

-Alors mon petit, John? On a passé la première base avec quelqu'un? se moquait-il en levant et baissant ses sourcils suggestivement.

-N-Non.

-Oh, tu peux tout me dire, mon petit John, tout, le taquina le brun.

-Non, y a vraiment rien eu de tel, je me posais simplement la question. Comment t'as su ça, toi?

-La télé, les ordinateurs, les gens, tout ça. C'est rentré dans ma tête.

-La technologie humaine, c'est vraiment du bourrage de crâne.

-Woh, brillant mon John, tu devrais proposer ça au cercle des philosophes! En tout cas, c'est cool que tu ailles mieux. Tu m'excuseras mais il faut absolument que je me repieute parce que je suis crevé et j'ai mon premier épisode à tourner demain! J'ai hâte que tu le vois fini! D'ailleurs, laisse moi le côté jaune de notre appart pour que je filme.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit distraitement Angel.

Antoine leva les deux pouces et partit se recoucher.

 _Bienheureux que les simples d'esprit._ Pour l'ange, c'est une nuit de dégoût qui l'attendait.

 _Urgh._ Il s'était dit qu'il ne reverrait pas les trois anges bizarres mais finalement, il allait sûrement leur rendre visite, juste pour se libérer de cette crasse qu'il ressentait suite à cette nuit...

 _Urgh de urgh._

* * *

 _Chapitre un poil plus court mais voilà !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut! On est devenus potes avec El Diablo et j'ai appris qu'il détestait les licornes argentés. Il trouve qu'elles sont trop pimbêches et ça l'irrite. Du coup, ça m'irrite aussi parce que je suis un mouton et que je bois toutes ses paroles. Pendant ce temps, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Angel MJ sont maîtres d'eux-mêmes, personne n'a réclamé leur possession donc ils vont bien mais patience, El Diablo est en train de m'apprendre les techniques de possession utile à tout démon. Ouep, je suis apprenti démon maintenant.**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi FRANCIS LALANE maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **PS** : Deux ans se sont écoulés. Bon oui, j'ai fait une grosse parenthèse dans la vie d'Antoine, Angel et Mathieu mais je me suis dit que ce serait inutile de parler de petites choses progressives (parce que je suis pas doué au jeu de la subtilité) et plutôt montrer le cœur du problème directement (comme le dédoublement de personnalité de Mathieu, etc.) Donc voilà, c'est deux ans après le urgh de urgh et si vous êtes déçu parce que vous n'avez pas vu la popularité d'Antoine et Mathieu grandir, ben...mince, je crois que faudra faire avec.(mais franchement, si j'avais développé un truc, vous auriez fini avec des chapitres du genre : Antoine fait un gâteau. Dans son gâteau il met de la farine, 300grammes pas plus afin de garder une légèreté puis rajoute doucement le sucre, etc.)

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et je vous fais la danse du Panda -virtuellement, donc vous ne pourrez pas la voir, c'est con-.  
**

Pov Antoine

* * *

 **CHAPITRE JE NE SAIS COMBIEN 9?**

"Aaaaaark!"

Le cri étranglé venait de sortir de la gorge d'Antoine qui, le visage en sueur et le corps tremblant, se leva d'un bond du matelas sommaire.

"John?" appela le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui. L'appartement était sombre mais pas assez pour qu'il remarque que son ami n'était pas dans la chambre.

Il retira sa couverture et entra dans le salon. La fenêtre, toujours brisée laissait échapper un courant d'air frais le faisant frissonner. Toujours pas de traces du plus grand.

Où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller à cette heure avancée de la nuit? Pas chez ses parents en tout cas, il lui avait dit, à l'époque, qu'ils avaient accepté son installation avec Antoine. Une petite amie?

Mais il m'en aurait parlé, du moins, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait, se dit le chevelu en remettant le carton qui bouchait le trou de la fenêtre afin d'augmenter un peu la température du salon.

John était si étrange maintenant. On avait toujours l'impression de devoir lui parler sur plusieurs niveaux de compréhension et cette distance ne plaisait pas à Antoine. Il se rappelait d'un ami un peu absent par moment mais toujours souriant, joyeux et altruiste. Or, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble et qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Mathieu, ce joyeux compagnon était devenu taciturne, soucieux et de plus en plus détaché de la vie. Bientôt, il ne deviendra qu'une ombre et jamais plus Antoine ne pourra l'atteindre.

Ça le terrifiait. John était une sorte de repère dans cette jungle urbaine et il sentait que leur lien était puissant.

 _Mathieu. Le rêve._

C'est fou l'importance que le petit avait prise au cours des derniers mois au fur et à mesure que leur amitié grandissait. Le châtain était beaucoup plus épanoui que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré cette fameuse nuit au MacDo il y a désormais trois ans. Mais depuis lors, Antoine faisait des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents parallèlement au bonheur croissant de Mathieu.

Cette fois, les détails étaient encore plus présent que les précédents rêves.

'Il marchait le long d'une ruelle partiellement éclairée. En regardant ses pieds, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait deux tétés. Une fille, il était une fille.  
Un bruit lui parvint de la gauche et machinalement, il savait que c'était l'heure. Une ombre sorti du bar. Mathieu. C'était sa cible, il l'avait vu animer son émission Salut les Geeks sur Internet et depuis, il était devenu un grand fan.

Je veux juste savoir où il habite. Je veux juste savoir où il habite.

Cette litanie tournait en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'il emboitait le pas au jeune présentateur, laissant une distance respectable entre les deux pour ne pas se faire remarquer où paraître suspect.

Il est beau.

Dans son rêve un peu fou, il imaginait que le présentateur se retourne soudain et, le voyant, tombe immédiatement sous le charme. Il lui proposerait de sortir avec lui et bien assez tôt, ils emménageraient ensemble et pour toujours. Il serait possessif, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un s'approche de lui et le protégerait tout le temps et sans répit.

Mathieu tourna à l'angle de la rue truc muche. Il habite ici? Au numéro 42, précisément. Il le voyait sortir des clefs pour entrer à l'intérieur. Vite, avant que la porte ne se referme, il fallait s'y engouffrer.

Il ressentait des frissons d'excitation face à son audace et s'empressa de passer la seconde porte intérieur et monter l'escalier.

Troisième étage.

C'était là, le nom Sommet était inscrit sur la sonnette. Qu'allait-il faire? Sonner? Toquer? Il avait les mains fébriles et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Être à une porte de son idole était vraiment magique, toutes ses copines allaient le jalouser à mort. Mais il s'en fichait, rien ne comptait plus que la décision qu'il allait prendre et son choix fut vite fait. Il voulait être quelqu'un dans la vie de Mathieu et il n'y arriverait jamais sans se lancer dans l'inconnu.

Prenant son courage à l'aide d'une grande inspiration, il leva lentement une de ses mains tremblantes et frappa un coup. Du bruit lui parvint de derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et enfin, le visage qu'il jugea parfait lui adressa la parole.

"C'est pour quoi?"

Magnifique, il était magnifique. Sa voix l'était aussi et elle lui parlait! A lui!

"Je-je, dit-il d'une voix féminine, je suis super fan de toi, Mathieu!

-Quoi? s'étonna l'autre, décontenancé.

-Je suis fan de toi! répéta-t-il d'une voix plus assuré, le rouge montant à ses joues.

-Hum, merci, euh...Mais, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour-

-Je t'aime! l'interrompit-il.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit, c'était sorti et Mathieu le regardait clairement surpris et embarrassé.

-Écoute, merci de ton attention mais-

-S'il-te-plait! Sors avec moi! le pressa-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour les indécisions, il était prêt à s'offrir à lui et il savait que Mathieu ressentait la même chose à son encontre donc inutile de pinailler.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, ne voyant pas l'air étrange de son homme idéal.

-Non, jeune fille! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir 15 ans à peine, arrête de faire ça! Trouve toi quelqu'un qui t'aimera, moi je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu n'en as peut-être pas encore pris conscience et-

-Je ne peux pas, reprit Mathieu, je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il sentit son cœur se briser. Non, Mathieu ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui! Il pourrait tout faire pour son bien être! Hors de question qu'il accepte un refus, il lui ferait comprendre rapidement qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une autre personne que lui.'

Antoine secoua la tête. Il devenait fou. Ses rêves où il se glissait dans la peau de quelqu'un avait toujours un rapport avec son ami. S'il ne se connaissait pas, il dirait que c'est lui qui essaye d'attirer l'attention du châtain mais qu'il ne pouvait y parvenir qu'à travers ce genre de rêves qui le mettaient mal-à-l'aise.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas Antoine, ce ne sont que des rêves. Ils n'ont aucune signification particulière", dit-il en imitant le réaction potentielle de John.

Un coup d'œil jeté à son portable lui indiqua qu'il était près de 4 heures du matin et qu'il venait de recevoir un sms.

Mathieu?

'Viens maintenant, problème fille à la porte, grouille.'

Ça ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec son rêve, si? Aux dernière nouvelles, il n'était pas devin. Peut-être que Mathieu était bourré. Antoine s'était vite rendu compte que le plus petit ne disait jamais non à une petite bouteille de bière.  
Mais il allait quand même y aller. Vrai ou pas, le rêve l'avait trop secoué pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. John lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il fallait qu'il suive son instinct et en cet instant, l'instinct lui criait danger.  
Le brun ne prit pas la peine de se changer, il n'enfila que son manteau par dessus son pyjama vert et courut vers l'appartement de son ami.

Arrivé devant la grande porte, son doigt appuya sur le bouton d'interphone.

"Antoine? Dieu merci! Je t'ouvre."

Un bruit métallique indiqua l'ouverture de la lourde porte et Antoine se glissa à l'intérieur. Il grimpa les marches quatre par quatre et arriva enfin au troisième étage. Et là, il se figea. Il y avait bien une fille mais ce qui le choqua fut les vêtements que cette dernière portait : c'étaient ceux de son rêve. Exactement les mêmes.  
Il se ressaisit et avança vers la jeune fille.

"Bonsoir, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, petite? demanda-t-il, ignorant l'angoisse qui montait face à l'exactitude de son rêve.

-T'es qui toi...? Tu fous quoi là? répliqua-t-elle agressivement.

-Je viens voir un ami.

-Ouais, c'est ça. T'es juste un fan! T'as pas honte de venir te pointer ici? C'est irritant pas vrai Mathieu? dit-elle.

Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à Mathieu qui était sur le seuil de sa porte avec un air d'impuissance sur le visage.

-J'aimerais plutôt que tu t'en ailles, répondit-il, il est quatre heure du matin et tu m'empêches de dormir.

-Eh ben lui aussi il t'empêche de dormir! accusa la fille en désignant le brun.

-Mais la différence entre toi et lui, c'est que je le connais. Maintenant va-t-en, s'il-te plait.

-Pas question! Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

-Si, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressens rien pour toi, tu es trop jeune et je ne te connais pas.

Antoine s'approcha des deux et se posta à côté de la porte pour faire face à la jeune fille et lui faire comprendre calmement que celà ne servait à rien de forcer les gens, qu'il n'en résulterait rien de bon mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Mathieu empoigna son col, le forçant à se baisser à sa hauteur et se fit entraîner dans un baiser plutôt rude.

Il écarquilla les yeux par la spontanéité du geste et aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le baiser s'arrêta.

"Et ce mec est celui dont je suis amoureux. Maintenant, je te prierais de déguerpir parce que je suis assez sympa pour ne pas appeler la police."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

"C'est pas juste..." souffla-t-elle avant de repartir en courant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bas claquer que Mathieu soupira de soulagement. Il se tourna vers Antoine qui était toujours en état de choc.

"Désolé pour ça, j'avais peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'une chose de ce genre se produit.

Antoine articula un faible 'oui'.

-Hé, panique pas, mon vieux. On s'en est tiré ! Ou bien...Tu viens enfin de tomber sous mon charme ravageur, le taquina Mathieu en lui donnant de petits coups de coude ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Antoine de sa stupeur.

-Rêve toujours...

-Au fait, maintenant que tu es là et puisque tu es en alerte, tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

-Euh, non, j'ai envie de dormir.

-N'importe quoi, t'as le regard vif!

-Pff, dit Antoine en faisant la moue mais en entrant tout de même dans l'appartement.

-Voilà, j'en étais sûr !

-Et toi? T'as jamais sommeil?

-Après l'événement qui vient de se produire? J'ai tellement les chocottes que je ne peux pas dormir ! répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement avec un sourire, et en plus j'ai trop le cœur qui bat suite à notre échange langoureux.

-Haha, trop drôle...grommela Antoine en s'asseyant sur le sofa, bon, tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi?

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose de nouveau pour l'émission Salut les Geeks, annonça joyeusement Mathieu.

-Ah ?

-Écoute bien, je pense introduire un nouveau personnage. Ça redonnerait un coup de fouet aux vidéos !

-Y en a vraiment besoin? C'est assez populaire, non?

-Je tourne en rond, je veux proposer quelque chose de nouveau. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à remplacer la science infuse par un instant Panda.

-Un instant Panda? Tu veux dire que ton nouveau perso sera un panda?

Mathieu se précipita dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un kigurumi dans les bras.

-Ouep! Tadaaa!

-Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as acheté ça...

-Mais c'est trop mignon! Je serais le plus chou des pandas !

-Mathieu, je pense que ton manque de sommeil commence à attaquer ta logique, plaisanta Antoine.

-N'importe quoi. Bon du coup qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-C'est ton émission, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais si tu remplaces la science infuse, ça veut dire que tu vires le Prof?

-Ouais.

-M'est d'avis que ça va faire du grabuge chez tes fans.

-Boh, on finira par l'oublier et puis, ils s'attacheront au Panda, c'est sûr."

Le portable d'Antoine vibra.

A cette heure de la nuit? s'étonna intérieurement le brun en regardant l'auteur du message.

"Putain, c'est John ! s'écria Antoine en ouvrant le sms.

Son cri fit sursauter Mathieu qui se pencha ensuite sur lui pour voir le message.

'Salut Antoine, désolé pour le message tardif, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je ne serais pas là pour encore deux jours maximum, Reste en vie, merci.'

La première chose qui étonna Antoine était de savoir comment John avait pu lui envoyer ce message sans portable mais le connaissant, il avait dû demander à une âme charitable de lui prêter un téléphone. La deuxième chose était cet étrange-

-'Reste en vie, merci' ? C'est une drôle de formulation...releva Mathieu, déclarant tout haut ce qu'Antoine pensait.

C'est vrai, John devenait de plus en plus étrange et son éloignement prolongé ne présageait rien de bon.  
Le brun regarda Mathieu. A lui, il pouvait bien confier ses inquiétudes sur les agissements de son ami. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Mathieu, tu sais, je crois que John devient louche.

-Ce sont les plus discrets qui sont capable des pires immondices. Mais c'est toi qui est le plus à même de le connaître.

-Justement...Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait révélé des choses sur lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas amis depuis le lycée? s'étonna Mathieu.

-Si, mais en comparaison, je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi que sur lui. Hey! Ne fais pas ton sourire en coin de gros pervers!

-Pour moi, c'est clair, je te fais tellement d'effet que tu as occulté tous les détails concernant John, dit le châtain en employant la voix du Patron.

Antoine roula des yeux et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, regardant absentément le message de John.  
Rentre vite, John, s'il-te-plait...

Mathieu sembla ressentir son désespoir car il lui tapa gentiment l'épaule en le réconfortant. Il l'invita à rester dormir ici, proposition que le chevelu accepta immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas rester dans son appartement qui lui semblait vide malgré ses quelques meubles.

POV JOHN

SMS envoyé. Parfait.

John remercia l'homme qui lui avait gentiment prêté son portable et continua à marcher le long de l'allée. Il toussa un peu et se racla la gorge. Machinalement, il prit quelques grammes de poudre et les avala. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Il évitait de sortir plus que nécessaire et lorsqu'il restait dans l'appart, Antoine était souvent occupé avec son émission What the Cut ce qui faisait que l'ennui le guettait constamment.  
Il avait parfois des contacts avec Héléna ou Beck mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps ; le brun avait toujours une "mission" et la rousse était occupée par son travail. Elle était serveuse dans un café et ne pouvait voir Angel que très tard le soir et c'est exactement là où il se rendait.

La jeune femme lui avait passé le mot comme quoi ce serait bien de discuter un peu, sans prise de tête. Franchement, ça le soulageait de sortir de l'enfermement qu'il s'était imposé. Il continuait à suivre Antoine lorsqu'il sortait avec Mathieu mais de moins en moins, la présence du plus petit l'indisposait beaucoup trop et il ne pouvait plus marcher avec eux sans que ça ne se voit sur son visage.

Il tourna à l'angle et vit la chevelure rousse qu'il espérait apercevoir. Elle lui fit un signe et désigna une des tables au fond du café. C'était pratiquement l'heure de fermeture et c'est elle qui verrouillait le bâtiment donc ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et revint avec deux tasses de thé brûlant.  
Voilà une boisson qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement même s'il n'avait pas besoin de se désaltérer. Il en but une gorgée et se détendit immédiatement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes depuis la dernière fois, le lança-t-elle.

-Oh...Tu sais...

La jeune femme eut un petit gloussement avant de siroté prudemment son thé. Elle fit la grimace quand le liquide chaud lui brûla la langue.

-Bouarg! Chaud! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en courant pour aller chercher du lait que les gérants avaient laissé dans le frigo et en versa dans son thé.

-Tu n'es toujours pas habituée à ça? T'es là depuis plus longtemps que moi je te rappelle, sourit Angel.

-On ne s'habitue pas à tout mon cher.

-C'est vrai...

-Bon, ça se passe comment depuis l'autre fois? Tu ne donnes pas trop de nouvelles.

-Hum. J'imagine que je me suis résigné. Ton histoire de neutralité est passionnante mais je n'ai plus trop envie de me décarcasser. Je vais simplement laisser les événements suivre leur cour. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu réagir aussi violemment quant au rapprochement d'Antoine et du protégé. Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas mon problème et tant pis si je reste sur Terre, je n'ai pas non plus envie de retourner au Ciel.

-C'est l'auréole qui te rend aussi apathique.

-Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche.

-C'est ce que disait l'ange Bescherelle aussi.

-C'est un saint cet homme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et resta silencieuse quelques instants. Le calme dû à l'absence de personnes était si reposant. Angel était bien. Pas d'Antoine gueulant devant sa caméra, pas de peluche richardesque dans les parages. La vie est belle. La vie est vide.

-Donc, reprit Héléna, tu ne tueras pas Antoine alors que tu sais qu'il se réincarnera en humain s'il meurt?

-Non.

-Et tu ne rendras pas Mathieu malheureux pour retourner au Paradis avec Antoine?

-Non.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus le tuer?

-Non. Mais honnêtement, si vous avez une dent contre le protégé d'Antoine, je ne vous empêcherais pas d'agir. Je veux juste rester tranquille et observer. J'aime bien observer. Ça me donne l'impression d'être Père.

La rousse eut un sourire triste. Elle dévisagea longuement le châtain qui finit sa tasse puis finit par se lever.

-Angel, tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça?

L'ange la regarda, un peu hébété.

-Parce que tu veux retourner au ciel et devenir neutre, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit?

-Tu es l'ange sur lequel je comptais le plus. Beck est un romantique, il a des idées très arrêtées sur la 'mission' et Mamie n'est qu'un ange n'ayant pas supporté son accès de folie et se maudissant jour après jour de ses actes sans osé retourner en haut. On ne croise pas beaucoup de créatures divines dans le coin mais lorsque je t'ai senti arriver avec Antoine Daniel, je me suis dit que c'était la chance qui me souriait.

-Moi? Mais Antoine est plus-

-Antoine était différent dès sa création mais toi, tu as évolué. Tu as changé à son contact et tu étais le plus à même de me comprendre. Mais le destin m'a fait un doigt puisque tu te gaves de poudre. Tu veux rester pour l'éternité ici? Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Pardon?

Angel aperçut la main de la jeune fille foncer vers lui une seconde trop tard. Il ressentit un coup violent lui faisant perdre connaissance instantanément. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Héléna lui insufflait un souvenir par le biais de son inconscience et lorsqu'il se réveilla, dix minutes plus tard et dans la rue, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cet épisode dans le café. En revanche, une idée persistante traînait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

'Mathieu va trahir Antoine'

* * *

*la fille ne connaît pas WTC, ne soyez pas étonné, ça arrive :D

Hey, j'ai carrément oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent mais...ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 1000 VIEWS! C'est trop cool!


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut! J'ai réalisé ma première possession avec succès. El Diablo en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était fier de moi. Je suis actuellement dans un tout petit corps pleins de longs poils. Je pense être Wifi parce que je distingue Mathieu Sommet au loin. Crotte, je me suis trompée de cible donc les trois zigotos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais bon. Je suis un chat maintenant et j'ai hâte de faire ce qu'il me plait. Je me trouve un coin de canapé, me roule en boule, émet quelques ronronnement et m'endors. C'est ça la vie. Dormir de tout son saoul.**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi OLIVE ET TOM maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :** J'ai complètement oublié de le faire avant alors mes plus plates excuses!

Von Perchman : Alors déjà, t'es pas censé être dans l'espace, toi? Puis ensuite, ta théorie sur le Hippie m'a fait beaucoup trop rire ! Oui, vénérons cet orateur de génie! En tout cas, ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (et même si elle ne l'est pas, eh ben...Elle l'est quand même :D)

JETAIME : Oui! Bravo! J'aime critiquer la technologie alors que je l'utilise régulièrement! Je ne suis qu'une ombre quand je ne peux pas utiliser l'ordinateur familial!

Chat qui aboie : Ton pseudo, il claque sa mère! Merci pour tes reviews :)

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et comme ça, je vous promets que El Diablo ne vous cherchera pas des noises -si, c'est une super promesse-.  
**

Pov Mathieu

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Mathieu se réveilla en pleine nuit, le cœur battant et le souffle court suite à un rêve bien trop tordu pour son propre bien. Il tourna la tête vers le duvet au pied de son lit, là où dormait Antoine quand il venait mais ne trouva personne. _Allons bon, le brun avait-il encore fait un cauchemar?_  
Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit et marcha à tâtons vers le salon où il constata qu'en effet, Antoine avait changé de pièce pour dormir sur le canapé. Ça arrivait très souvent qu'il change d'endroit après un mauvais rêve.

 _Eh bien maintenant, c'est à moi d'en faire_ , pensa Mathieu et, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'orienta vers sa salle de bain qu'il ferma à clefs derrière lui. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, effaçant les dernières traces de son rêve impliquant Antoine sous un tablier avec une poêle à frire. Nu.  
 _Ouep_ , c'était la partie un peu dérangeante et le jeune homme était soulagé que le brun ait changé de pièce pendant la première moitié de nuit comme ça, il n'eut pas à justifier la légère bosse présente dans son pantalon de pyjama.

 _Je devrais peut-être m'en occuper_ , se dit-il en regardant son organe perfide.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu à s'activer, aussi?_ Il avait bien choisi son moment mais en même temps, Antoine dormait. Il n'encourait aucun risque à se faire surprendre par le brun.

 **-Passage légèrement M, à passer si vous n'en êtes pas fan-**

C'est avec hésitation que le jeune homme glissa la main dans son pantalon effleurant d'un doigt malhabile l'élastique de son boxer.

 _Je dois être fou de faire ça alors qu'Antoine est toujours_ -

Son flux de pensées s'interrompit soudain, un rictus apparut sur son visage et il plongea sans hésitation la main dans son sous-vêtement, empoignant avec ardeur sa virilité. Il lui fit subir des mouvements rapides sur toute sa longueur, la durcissant à vue d'œil.

 _On s'en fiche complètement du gamin d'à côté, ce serait même dément si les gémissements le réveillaient._

 _Oh oui, ouvrons cette porte, qu'il ait également un aperçu de notre spectacle._ Il obéit à son ordre.

Le jeune homme accéléra le mouvement, gardant les yeux fixés sur la forme allongée sur le canapé, des grognements de plus en plus bruyant s'échappant de sa gorge.

 _Réveille-toi, réveille-toi et regarde-moi._

Son plaisir solitaire était devenu intense. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait sur le point de se libérer, il serrait la base de son pénis, voulant profiter plus longuement de cette sensation de frustration. Ses jambes tremblaient et il s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo avant de se laisser glisser au sol. C'était un supplice à ce niveau mais il voulait qu'Antoine le voit dans cet état. Il voulait qu'il comprenne l'effet qu'il lui faisait mais l'autre restait sourd à ses gémissements, perdu dans son sommeil.

 _Enfoiré, tu manques quelque chose..._

Il arrivait à le visualiser : Antoine émergeant du sommeil. Il aurait le regard dans le vague dû aux réminiscence de sa nuit mais il remarquerait bien vit la lumière de la salle de bains allumée. Tout naturellement, il irait voir ce qu'il s'y passait et il serait surpris de le voir, lui, en train de se donner du plaisir. Sûr que le gamin serait choqué et gêné mais il ne détournerait pas le regard. Il continuerait à l'observer, les bras ballants et ne sachant quoi dire. _Oh mais il n'aurait pas à dire quoi que ce soit..._

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en imaginant la suite.

Non, il ne parlerait pas et de toute façon, il n'aurait même pas son mot à dire. Je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion. M'en irait te le dessaper ce gamin et alors, je pourrais me frotter contre lui, je sais que ça l'exciterait. Qui pourrait rester de marbre face à moi? J'ai bien vu la façon dont il rougissait à chaque fois que je m'aventurais sur une pente glissante menant tout droit au fond du trou de la perversion. Et c'est dans son trou maintenant que j'aimerais me glisser. Sentir ses chairs se resserrer sur ma partie basse me remplirait d'un satisfaction sans nom et le remplirait sûrement de mon sperme.

 _Réveille-toi, gamin, ne laisse pas tout ça être simplement un de mes fantasmes...Réveille-toi et laisse-moi te prendre._

Patron..., couinerait-il.

 _C'est ça, gamin, dis mon nom, crie-le pendant que je te pilonne. Griffe-moi, mords-moi, fais n'importe quoi mais tu es à moi._

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui fit baisser la tête. Il n'avait pas résisté et avait joui sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Et Antoine dormait toujours.

 _Putain, gamin, tu n'avais qu'un job à accomplir..._

 **-Fin du Rating M-**

 _Je dois être fou de faire ça alors qu'Antoine est toujours- Hein?_

Mathieu releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était assis contre le lavabo. La porte qu'il était certain d'avoir verrouillé était ouverte et lui offrait une bonne vue sur son ami. Il rougit en constatant ensuite qu'il s'était apparemment occupé de son érection et qu'il devait offrir une vision plutôt indécente. Il avait le souffle court et ses jambes nues, légèrement écarté laissant apparent son pénis n'était pas une vision qu'on pourrait qualifier de prude.  
Il se leva promptement, nettoya le bazar et enfila son bas de pyjama. Un coup d'œil à son reflet lui indiqua qu'il avait la tête typique du mec rassasié sexuellement : les joues rosées, les cheveux en bataille et les pupilles brillantes encore un peu de désir.

 _Mais bon sang, il ne s'en rappelait même pas!_

Okay, on ne panique pas, il avait eu une petite absence et c'est tout. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde! Objectivement, John avait des absences 22h sur 24 donc tout n'était pas perdu. A peine dix minutes se sont écoulées, dix minutes où il avait dû s'astiquer le poireau en toute simplicité mais dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir.

 _Non, non, je panique en fait._

"Gros, t'en fais souvent des absences, pourquoi celle-là devrait t'inquiéter? dit le Hippie.

-Merde, même le fait que je sois en train de te différencier de moi en disant 'dit le Hippie' n'est pas normal... Et comment ça, je fais souvent des absences?

-Quand tu dors, gros, ton esprit, il s'envole.

-Oui, mais ça c'est logique.

-Peut-être que t'as eu un mini-sommeil parce que tu étais fatigué?

-Y a que toi qui puisse avoir des mini-sommeil.

-Gros, je suis en mini-sommeil tout le temps. Ma vie est une succession de mini-sommeil.

-Plus sérieusement, Mathieu, j'aimerais te donner une réponse à ton état mais tu m'as viré de ton émission alors je t'emmerde, intervint le Prof.

-Sérieux?

-J'ai utilisé les mots 'plus sérieusement' alors oui, je suis sérieux, répondit le Prof.

-Mes conversations sont vraiment bizarres...Je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir si toutes ces phrases sortent de ma bouche, dit Mathieu en se massant les tempes.

-Ce qui sort de ta bouche on s'en fout, c'est ce qui y entre qui est intéressant, fit la voix rauque du Patron.

Un gémissement provenant du salon le figea sur place. Antoine avait changé de position et s'était recroquevillé dans ses couvertures.

-Il est vraiment bandant, susurra le Patron.

-Et il est gentil, chouina la voix du Geek qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le début de l'échange.

-Oh, dois-je en conclure que tu le trouves aussi à ton goût, gamin?

-Uuuuh...

-Scientifiquement parlant, nous sommes la même personne, évidemment que nous partageons la même appréciation des corps, intervint de nouveau le Prof qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de prendre la parole pour étaler sa science.

-Non. J'aime les pandas, moi. Les pandas femelles qui plus est.

Mathieu soupira. Ce n'était pas lui. Les voix étaient dans sa tête, c'est impossible. C'était un jeu à la base, comment ça a pu dégénérer ainsi...? _Est-ce que- Est-ce que...ses personnalités pouvaient prendre le contrôle de son corps?_ Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout et lui faisait même un peu peur.  
Il n'était pas schizophrène! Il ne _se sentait pas_ schizophrène!

-Comme si les schizophrènes pouvaient de rendre compte de leur état...Et puis, de mon point de vue qui est objectif comme tout le monde le sait, tu es plus dans le cas d'un trouble de personnalités multiples que dans un cas de schizophrénie.

-Mais elle va la fermer la science infuse! Moi je veux baiser mon gigot qui dort dans le canapé! Vous croyez que ça me suffit une petite branlette de rien du tout?

-Quoi? s'écria Mathieu en écarquillant le yeux.

Les voix se turent d'un coup.

 _Qu'est-ce que le pervers venait de dire? 'Une petite branlette'?_ Mais alors...Il n'avait vraiment pas été maitre de son corps pendant quelques minutes! Il n'était pas fou, ça lui était bien arrivé! Enfin, il disait qu'il n'était pas fou mais le fait d'avoir été dépossédé de lui-même pendant un court instant ne le rassurait pas des masses. Ne le rassurait pas du tout en fait.

Un grognement sourd le fit sursauter alors que son regard se déplaça à nouveau sur Antoine qui s'agitait un peu trop. Le châtain se rapprocha prudemment. _Et si jamais il perdait à nouveau le contrôle?_ Le Patron -parce qu'il était maintenant sûr que c'était le Patron qui l'avait habité dans la salle de bains- pourrait très bien profiter du brun endormi.

-Tu fais bien d'y penser, gamin, si je sors, ton Antoine aura une partie de moi en lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricana le Patron.

-Ça me rappelle une chanson, souffla le Panda.

-Comment est-ce que ça peut te rappeler une chanson? Mais qu'est-ce que tu écoutes? le gronda Mathieu.

-Roh, ça va, Monsieur 'je n'ai aucune culture musicale'...

-J'en ai! C'est moi qui écrit les paroles et qui me renseigne sur le style de musique de tes instants Panda!

-Que tu crois.

 _Pardon...? Même ça, il n'en avait pas le contrôle?_ Une sueur froide lui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tentant de ne pas approfondir sa pensée sur qui avait accès à son corps et quand, il se plongea dans une observation silencieuse de son ami dont les couleurs avaient quitté son visage. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude le prit alors qu'il continuait à fixer Antoine. Il l'entendait prononcer des paroles sans aucun sens. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à du français ce qui, en soit, était peut-être pour le mieux parce que lorsqu'il arrivait à comprendre ce que disait le brun, il en éprouvait une sorte de malaise.  
Des phrases comme "il faut fuir, ils vont nous tuer" ou "je ne suis pas moi, je ne suis plus moi" traversant les lèvres du chevelu ne lui disaient rien qui vaille et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas fiévreux.

-Bah, comme t'es dingue, il fallait évidemment que tu craques sur quelqu'un d'aussi dingue que toi, le taquina le Patron.

-Je ne suis pas fou!" protesta Mathieu bien que la situation présente était une preuve du contraire.

Encore une fois, le silence se fit dans sa tête et il put de nouveau se concentrer sur Antoine.

"Angel...Reviens..."

Ah, ça y est, il reparlait français.

"Angel, ne fais pas-" "Angel..." "Regarde ce que tu es devenu".

Mais ce qu'il disait n'avait toujours aucun sens. _Pourquoi continuait-il à murmurer ce nom?_ C'était le nom de famille de John, se souvint-il, quel est donc le lien qui les unissait? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

"...Mathieu..."

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle et si Mathieu ne s'était pas penché accidentellement sur l'endormi, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Son nom chuchoté de la sorte par Antoine lui donnait une impression étrange : un mélange d'effroi et de curiosité. La voix du brun avait été rauque, impatiente. _De quoi son sommeil était-il peuplé?_

"Il rêve de toi, t'es content? s'annonça le Patron. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se taire celui-là.

-Mais il rêve aussi de John, nuança le Prof. Celui-là non plus ne pouvait pas garder la bouche fermée.

 _Est-ce que la Fille était aussi quelque part dans son esprit? Et les autres?_

-Oui. Ils sont encore là, l'informa le Prof, mais ils ne veulent pas te parler parce que tu les as dégagé. Eh mais! Moi aussi je ne veux plus te parler! Arrête de m'appeler! grogna le Prof.

-Il avait vraiment un grain pour un Prof, constata le Panda, heureusement que tu l'as remplacé par ma magnificence. Je suis un bien meilleur choix.

-Taisez-vous...Ou alors c'est moi qui dois me taire", songea Mathieu.

Il venait de remarquer qu'Antoine sortait péniblement de son sommeil. D'un coup, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, se redressant brusquement accroché à sa couette. Il respira bruyamment pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre de ses émotions et de constater qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Salut, vieux...

-Mathieu? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je suis chez moi.

-Euh...Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté de moi? ...Tu ne voulais quand même pas me faire le coup du réveil en fanfare, n'est-ce pas, dit Antoine en plissant ses yeux soupçonneux.

-Mais non, espèce de paranoïaque, le détrompa Mathieu qui évitait de le regarder en face, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait -même s'il ne se souvenait pas- dans la salle de bain.

Antoine avait dû remarquer son malaise puisqu'il enchaîna de suite :

-Ouais, ouais, regarde-moi tes petits yeux de fouine! Tu préparais un mauvais coup, sagouin! T'as aucune éthique concernant un pauvre bonhomme endormi et sans défense tel que moi. Si c'est comme ça, attends-toi à ma vengeance et elle sera terrible! Je te conseille désormais de ne dormir que d'un œil. Comme les dauphins.

Mathieu voulut répliquer mais un malaise le frappa d'un coup. Il ressentait physiquement quelque chose lui tambouriner la tête. Il laissa échapper un grognement et se massa calmement les tempes, désireux de faire cesser le bruit.

 _Allez, gamin, j'en ai pas eu assez tout à l'heure, laisse-moi sortir!_

-Mathieu?

Antoine venait de poser sa main sur son épaule, le secouant un peu histoire qu'il reprenne un tant soit peu ses esprits.

-Je...Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais euh...Je crois que...

Tu ne devrais pas lui dire, Mathieu, il va te prendre pour un malade mental et on ne pourra plus jamais le voir! geignit le Geek dans un coin de sa tête.

 _Ne plus voir Antoine? Quel brêle ce sale gosse...Il ne comprenait rien à rien._ S'il était vraiment en train de perdre les pédales, il fallait qu'il se soigne. Il devait exister des traitements, des thérapies ou d'autres trucs du genre, il ne pouvait absolument pas rester dans la situation qui se présentait à lui.  
Et puis Antoine n'allait pas le rejeter, il l'avait aidé depuis le début! Il ne laisserait pas tout tomber à cause d'une histoire aussi bizarre que la sienne. Il faut qu'il lui dise, il voulait éviter autant que possible les quiproquos.

 _Tout le monde hait les quiproquos._

-Je crois que je ne suis plus tout à fait moi-même.

-Ah. D'accord.

-Comment ça 'd'accord'?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Mais je sais pas moi! On va trouver une solution! T'en fais pas c'est qu'une mauvaise passe ou alors tu me fais un câlin! Tu ne peux pas rester aussi insensible! s'exclama Mathieu.

 _Bordel, voilà où ça le menait de raconter des trucs importants à Antoine._

-Okay, mon gars. J'ai dit d'accord parce que j'attendais que tu développes, c'était pas la peine de me faire une mini-crise. Pour moi n'être 'plus tout à fait toi-même' a autant de sens qu'un phoque faisant de l'informatique avancé. Donc explique ton problème et on sera sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois.

Antoine murmura un 'crétin' et Mathieu fit la moue en se fustigeant. _Ah putain, c'est vrai qu'il était con._ Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été clair avec son explication abrégée mais il fallait croire que non. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a des discussions intérieures : on finit par croire que l'interlocuteur réel a accès à toutes ses données cérébrales et n'avait besoin de rien pour comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.  
A l'intérieur, le Panda se fendait la poire.

Hahaha, notre ami Mathieu s'est scindé en beaucoup trop de personnalités et toute son intelligence est parti en nous!

Son intelligence et son sex-appeal, renchérit le Patron.

Z'êtes pas gentil, moi je t'aime Mathieu.

Il va la fermer le gamin! On est pas à une réunion de petits poneys ici! Donc retourne jouer avec ta main droit et fous le camp, l'envoya balader le Patron.

-J'ai...Je pense avoir des voix dans ma tête. Celles de mes personnalités fictives.

-Pardon?

-Non, en fait, je suis sûr d'avoir les voix du Geek, du Panda, du Patron, du Hippie et de tous les autres dans ma tête. Et ils peuvent me contrôler.

Mathieu observa attentivement la réaction de son ami en rajoutant un petit 'ça fait flipper, hein?'.

-Eh bien ça...C'est étrange mais je m'en doutais depuis un moment, lâcha enfin Antoine après une minute de silence.

-Ah bon?

-Y avait eu des petites situations où tu étais différent comme cette fois où je t'ai dit que j'avais cru pendant un instant que tu étais le Patron.

-Oh, c'est vrai maintenant que tu me le dis...

-Et tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule.

-Je rêve où mon petit Toinou a la rancune tenace.

-Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule alors que j'avais, de toute évidence, raison!

-Excuse-moi mon chou. Voilà, t'es content?

Le brun grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe impliquant des poignards et de l'huile bouillant faisant sourire Mathieu. Mais il n'était pas rassuré. Il pouvait très bien prendre avec humour son problème mais c'était définitivement loin d'être drôle.

-Je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça...souffla Antoine en baillant.

-C'est peut-être toi qui me rend dingue?

Mathieu rit à sa plaisanterie mais le plus grand demeura pensif. Quelque chose semblait le déranger mais il ne lui en fit pas part. Pendant un moment, un petit éclat brilla au fond de ses yeux, signe qu'il se souvenait d'un truc puis il se leva complètement, gardant la couette sur lui. Il ressemblait à un gros loukoum.

-Peut-être, oui", répondit finalement Antoine en fixant Mathieu.

* * *

Et voilà! C'était le dixième chapitre! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle deviendrait aussi longue (moi et ma tendance à en faire des tonnes) et je ne sais pas non plus quand elle s'arrêtera (je calcule pas en termes de chapitres, du coup c'est un peu compliqué). BREF! Le chapitre 11 n'a pas encore été écrit (mais le chapitre 12 si : je vous l'ai dit, j'écris bizarrement) donc il mettra peut-être un poil plus de temps à sortir.

Salut :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut! Être un chat est une expérience plus que satisfaisante alors dans ma bonté d'âme, je laisse tranquille Mathieu Sommet, Angel MJ et Antoine Daniel libres. J'ai carrément plus envie de me les approprier. Oh! Des croquettes aux poissons! Mes préférés! Ah, Mathieu, tu sais parler aux chats toi!**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi RICHARD maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Von Perchman : Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir :D

JETAIME : Apprécions le M mesuré, oui =D

Perone LaJambe : OUI, MA CENTIÈME! JE T'AIME!

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review *oui*  
**

Pov Angel MJ

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Il n'était pas un ange guerrier mais un protecteur de l'Arbre sacrée, cependant, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il pourrait se débrouiller si jamais un combat se déroulait. Après tout, l'ange Jtedécoupenrondelle l'avait bien préparé. C'était inscrit dans leur code génétique, ils avaient tous un instinct sanguinaire, personne n'avait démenti ce fait -et surtout pas l'ange cité une phrase auparavant-.

'Mathieu va trahir Antoine'.

 _Oui, oui, cerveau, pas la peine de me le répéter, j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il va le faire mais je vais tout de même l'en empêcher!_

Il était plus de minuit, à cette heure, Mathieu pouvait être n'importe où. Ce sale petit fêtard avait la fâcheuse habitude de trainer dans tous les endroits possibles de la capitale et même au-delà parfois, rendant sa localisation difficile. Parce que Môssieur ne tenait pas en place et Môssieur ne dort presque jamais.

 _Hum._ Il faudrait qu'il arrête de lire ces fascinantes petites bandes dessinées avec le petit et le gros moustachus ; ça commençait à déteindre sur lui.

L'ange finit par arriver dans son immeuble (emprunté comme toujours, il avait oublié de manipuler à nouveau les propriétaires pour qu'Antoine et lui deviennent des résidents légaux) et arrivé à son étage, il constata que l'appartement était vide. Bon et bien, Antoine était chez Mathieu : il n'aura pas à le chercher partout.

Le châtain ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus.

C'était étonnant cette façon qu'il avait d'être désormais réceptif aux besoins humains. Manger et boire semblait être devenu naturel pour lui. _Bah, tant que ça ne devient pas un problème, je peux me laisser aller_ , se dit-il en prenant sa petite dose de poudre en même temps que son jus de fruits.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé et constata avec amusement qu'un portable y trônait. Ce n'était pas le sien, il l'avait emprunté (définitivement et sans faire exprès) à un charmant jeune homme endormi dans le métro. Sa poche grande ouverte avait été une parfaite invitation au vol et il aurait été désolant de ne pas en profiter surtout qu'il en avait marre de constamment demander aux gens de lui passer leur téléphone quand il avait besoin de joindre Antoine.  
Il le prit et se décida à envoyer un message à son ami. Cela devait bien faire deux jours depuis son dernier contact avec le brun.

 _Bonsoir Antoine, je suis revenu_ -John

 _Putain! John! Pourquoi t'es parti! Tu t'absentes jamais normalement! Ça fait trois putains de semaines_ -Antoine

La réponse du brun avait été immédiate, à croire qu'il avait guetté son message. Angel sourit. Il avait beau avoir été embobiné par ce traître de protégé, il n'en restait pas moins Antoine Daniel, son camarade angélique pour l'éternité.

 _Désolé, j'ai eu un problème avec une collègue et je ne pouvais pas rester ici_ -John

 _Ton fameux "boulot", hein? Tu vas enfin me dire ce que c'est?_ \- Antoine

 _Tu sais, c'est un travail comme un autre qui paye. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir_ \- John

 _Drôle, Mathieu disait la même chose quand il servait au MacDo_ -Antoine

 _Purée, il me parle de l'avorton à chaque fois. CHAQUE PUTAIN DE FOIS!_ _Il en est tellement dépendant que lorsque Mathieu va le trahir, je n'aurais même pas assez de miettes à ramasser..._

 _Ahah_ \- John

 _Tu veux que je rentre?_ -Antoine

 _Tu es chez Mathieu, non?_ -John

 _Oui mais toi et moi, c'est comme si on n'était plus trop proches et j'ai l'impression que nos échanges ne sont plus aussi intimes qu'avant_ -Antoine

 _Ah_ \- John

 _(en toute amitié, bien sûr)_ -Antoine

 _Oui, je sais. Mais c'est bon, on se verra demain et tu n'auras qu'à faire venir Mathieu_ \- John

 _Ah oui? Mais je croyais que t'étais en froid avec lui. Enfin c'est l'impression que tu donnais en tout cas..._ \- Antoine

 _Non._ \- John

 _D'accord, bon alors, à demain :)_ -Antoine

Angel reposa le téléphone. _Il était naïf ou il le faisait exprès...?_ Antoine allait vraiment tomber dans le piège de l'humain s'il continuait.  
 _D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il prévu?_

L'ange ne pensait pas que Mathieu attaquerait de front son ami. De un, ce serait particulièrement con et de deux, il n'avait pas l'air d'être super fort. Et pourtant...Il y avait ces trois liens qui le dérangeait toujours même après tout ce temps...  
 _Pourquoi trois liens...? Pourquoi Mathieu ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde même en terme spirituel?_

 _Il faudrait que je m'attèle à cette question avant que l'humain ne fasse quoi que ce soit..._  
De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : Mathieu avait un grave problème d'aura. Mais de là à avoir trois liens c'était abusé. Il ne pouvait pas être trois personnes en même temps quand même, ce serait se foutre de sa gueule et Angel avait tendance à vite craquer en ce moment quand on le prenait pour un abruti.

Petite dose de poudre.

 _C'est vrai quoi...?_ On l'exploite en le fichant sur Terre avec son ami qui était devenu un navet et à la botte de son protégé de merde. Manquerait plus qu'il apprenne qu'il était lui-même manipulé par une force extérieure, ce serait le comble.

 _Le comble._

Le châtain se leva et fit les cent pas. Faire en sorte que Mathieu ait un accident serait l'idéal mais il y avait toujours ce petit risque qu'il en ressorte vivant. _Ah, c'est dur la préméditation...Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Antoine à sa place?_ Bon, il n'aurait rien fait, l'idée ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit mais imaginons qu'il ne soit pas aussi Antoinesque.  
Il l'aurait sûrement appâté pour mieux le frapper en plein cœur.

 _Oh oui!_ Il le poignarderait avec le couteau de cuisine (ou de salle à manger) et il regarderait avec délectation ses viscères sortirent lentement de son corps ou bien si elles n'arrivent pas à le faire d'elles-même, il les y aiderait en les agrippant et en tirant dessus!

"Père...Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça...? Je ne veux pas tuer Mathieu..."

 _Il va trahir Antoine, Angel._

"Père?"

I _l va le trahir._

"C'est même pas sûr...Je ne sais pas pourquoi il va le faire...Ils s'entendent si bien."

 _Mathieu va trahir Antoine._

"Ta gueule Père...si c'est toi. Tu crains, putain."

 _Mathieu va trahir Antoine._

Un grognement de rage s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'ange. _La ferme bordel de Dieu! Saloperie d'être suprême! J'en ai marre de toi, putain..._  
Le châtain prit le téléphone et faillit le balancer contre un mur avant de se raviser. _Fais pas le con Angel MJ, t'en as besoin de cette merde._

Il prit une grande inspiration, histoire de calmer ses nerfs à vif et se laissa glisser contre le mur du salon. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Antoine et de son diablotin nain.  
Mais tout au fond de lui, quelque chose lui criait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Qu'il ne devait pas faire ça.

"Chut...Je ne vais pas le tuer, okay...? murmura-t-il pour se calmer, je vais le livrer à Héléna et ce sera bon, je crois..."

Mais rien à faire, le doute était toujours là.

 **POV Héléna.**

Le café est pas mal, la place est pas mal, l'endroit en lui-même était sympa et agréable. Rien n'était plus calme et paisible que ce restaurant à l'heure de la fermeture.

Héléna prit une gorgée de son breuvage puis regarda mélancoliquement la porte par laquelle elle avait fait sortir Angel MJ.  
Elle aurait vraiment voulu que cet ange soit moins têtu comme ça, elle n'aurait pas eu à utiliser son pouvoir de manipulation sur lui. Elle détestait s'en servir à cause de l'image mauvaise qui ressortait toujours à cause de ça.

L'ange Bescherelle était un adepte de la manipulation et il était connu maintenant comme étant l'ange fou ou l'ange démoniaque. Pas très glorieux comme titre. Mais de toute façon, le simple fait d'être un ange n'avait rien de glorieux. A part pour les Gardiens, et encore, qui s'occupaient de rendre leur humain heureux.

 _Pff._

La notion même de Gardien était exécrable à envisager. Beck n'y avait rien compris...Il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces en être un, s'étant donné pour mission de s'occuper des élus à la place des autres mais c'était inutile. Mamie...Elle était dépassée, usée donc inutile. Pourquoi Angel n'avait pas pu comprendre son point de vue? Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas différent des autres. De plus, son addiction l'entraînait vers les méandres de cette foutue humanité.  
Le jour où tout ce merdier a été créé a été le jour de la fin de l'harmonie. Ah, il avait fière allure le monde maintenant.  
La rousse replongea ses yeux dans la tasse de café et, envahie par ses idées noires, la renversa. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de nettoyer. De toute façon, elle en avait fini ici.

La jeune femme se leva, brisa une des fenêtres et sortit respirer le bon air pollué de la capitale. Personne n'osa lui faire la remarque de son vandalisme. C'est comme si soudain, elle était devenue toxique et que tout le monde devait changer de trottoir.

 _Bah. On s'en fiche._

Son apathie n'était pas le signe qu'elle avait consommé de la poudre d'auréole, non, c'est juste qu'elle était bien plus consciente que les autres emplumés d'en haut et il fallait le dire, c'était blasant à force. Dommage qu'Antoine Daniel soit une larve humaine en ce moment, c'est les aléas de la vie dira-t-on.

L'aura caractéristique d'un élu lui chatouilla les narines. _Encore un qui a été injustement aidé..._

Parce qu'il était aberrant de penser que certains humains avaient le droit de s'octroyer l'aide divine alors que d'autres non. Pourquoi personne ne semblait se soucier de ça? Personne à part elle, bien entendu. Pourquoi Madame X aurait-elle plus de chance que Monsieur Y?  
Il y avait des racontars qui disaient : "Mais tu sais, les gens choisis sont appelés à faire de grandes choses et permettent de faire avancer l'esprit humain." mais c'était de la connerie en boîte.  
Le protégé de Beck a peut-être fait quelque chose de sa vie mais qu'en est-il de Mozart? Avait-il eu un protégé, lui? Non.  
Voilà la criante vérité. Il n'en a pas eu besoin parce qu'un Gardien ne sert à rien à part faire de la merde. Dans ce cas, on pouvait se demander pourquoi Dieu s'amusait à envoyer ses petits soldats sur Terre pour s'occuper de ses élus...Héléna n'en avait aucune idée mais elle était sure qu'il le faisait simplement pour ne plus s'emmerder tout seul dans son coin.

"Père...Je voudrais vraiment que tu fasses disparaitre tous les anges de cette Terre. Plus de Gardiens, plus d'Assistants et plus d'élus. Tout le monde a sa chance alors arrête de faire semblant. Ton concept est inutile et tu le sais très bien..." chuchota Héléna en levant les yeux au ciel avant de continuer sa route, dépitée.

Dieu ne réagissait jamais. Allait-elle devoir continuer à tuer tous les anges qu'elle croise? Bon, non pas tous. Mais il est vrai que s'il y avait aussi peu de présence angélique dans le coin, c'était en partie sa faute. Tiens d'ailleurs, il était temps de s'occuper de Mamie. Un bon coup de poignard et elle s'évaporera dans les méandres de l'infini.

Son nouvel objectif formulé, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le banc d'où le vieil ange ne bougeait jamais, ronchonnant encore et encore, inlassablement.

Un petit meurtre plus tard et le sang bleu complètement nettoyé de son corps, Héléna alla dans un parc se posant quelques instants.  
Elle savait qu'elle était spéciale, son mode de raisonnement différait des autres, c'est pour ça qu'elle était dotée d'une capacité étrangère. Alors que la plupart des anges ne ressentait que le lien entre eux et leur protégé, elle pouvait repérer immédiatement qui deviendra élu et quand.  
Si elle pouvait distinguer ça, c'était forcément pour accomplir sa mission. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle eu ce don? A son humble avis, cela était censé lui permettre de supprimer tous les protégés et leur Gardien avant que le lien ne se scelle complètement. Et ainsi, grâce à elle, tout le monde partira sur un pied d'égalité. Pas d'interventions divines qui ne sert à rien d'autres qu'amuser Dieu. Le seul désavantage à ce plan, c'est qu'elle devait rester seule sur Terre afin de s'assurer qu'aucun ange ne descende à nouveau et qu'aucun protégé ne soit désigné.  
Elle soupira.

"J'en ai pour l'éternité..."

Mais bien qu'elle pensait effectivement ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, une lueur d'espoir brillait toujours en elle : Antoine Daniel, l'autre erreur angélique.  
Elle se demandait quelle pouvait être sa capacité mais elle se doutait que ce devait être en rapport avec elle, pour l'aider dans sa tâche.  
Maintenant, il fallait juste que Mathieu Sommet meurt comme ça, au revoir le lien qui retenait les souvenirs de l'ange.

Angel MJ y arriverait, elle le savait. Elle savait même qu'il allait finir par lui livrer de dépit lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'Antoine ne le lâchera jamais.  
Voilà encore une tragédie qui aurait pu être évitée si ce concept d'élus n'existait pas.

La rousse attrapa son portable caché au fond de la poche de sa veste et appela Beck qui décrocha immédiatement, tel un bon toutou.

"Héléna?

-Bonsoir, Beck. Arrête ce que tu étais en train de faire et rejoins-moi. Dans deux ou peut-être trois jours, on en aura fini.

-Si peu de temps? Tu es géniale, Héléna, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Je suis au parc à l'angle de la rue Truc."

Puis elle raccrocha.

Beck était débile. Il pensait encore à cette stupide vengeance contre les Gardiens et il pensait qu'ils allaient mettre Antoine au pied du mur rien que pour lui ravir son élu. D'où l'utilité de ne faire confiance à personne en ce bas-monde.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Beck se présenta devant elle à peine dix secondes après son coup de fil.

"Où est Mamie? demanda-t-il en regardant les alentours.

-Repartie au Ciel, son auréole s'est enfin épuisée.

-Mais Héléna, tu sais bien comme moi que les auréoles ne s'épuisent jamais. C'est juste le mensonge qu'on a servi à ce neuneu d'Angel MJ.

-Oui, et quand je dis qu'elle est partie au Ciel c'était une métaphore, sourit la rousse, Mamie vient d'engloutir son auréole. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être en train de planer.

-Pff...Elle était faible...Tu savais qu'elle aussi croyait vraiment à ta théorie de la neutralité? Et même à la réincarnation d'un ange?

Héléna resta silencieuse.

-Hum..., reprit Beck en se raclant la gorge, donc, c'est pour bientôt?

-Oui, Angel est en marche.

-Et pour Mathieu?

-Il va être coincé.Ah. C'est pour ce soir."

Le brun hocha la tête, confiant envers le jugement de la rousse.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant un long moment puis la jeune femme se leva, aussitôt suivi par Beck. Elle avait senti que Mathieu et Antoine allait se déplacer vers l'appartement d'Angel. Il fallait qu'ils y soient avant eux.

Ce fut chose facile grâce à leurs immenses ailes et la première chose qu'Héléna vit en entrant dans l'appartement fut le châtain, assoupi contre le mur, face à la porte d'entrée. La poudre...Il en avait beaucoup consommé apparemment.

"Angel, dit-elle faisant sursauter le châtain qui eut un regard un peu perdu.

-Qu-Quoi? Héléna et...Beck?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Je...me suis endormi, je crois. Haha, c'est drôle ça ne m'arrive jamais normalement... Et, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici?

-On vient parce que le protégé arrive. On va le tuer dès qu'il franchira cette porte.

-Oh...Je...

Le châtain tiquait devant la dureté de la phrase d'Héléna et ça l'inquiétait. _Il n'est pas censé réagir comme ça..._

-Je ne suis...plus vraiment sûr finalement, hésita l'ange, j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et je me dis que c'est un peu extrême en fait comme solution et-

-C'est le plan. On s'en tient au plan, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Je...Oui mais...enfin, non. Je pense avoir mal réagi, y a toujours un truc qui me dit que ce n'est pas moral...Je-je suis incapable de faire ça...lâcha Angel en baissant la tête piteusement.

 _Merde! C'est la poudre! Elle dissipait l'hypnose dont il avait été sujet!_ Elle n'y avait pas pensé!

-Angel, c'est pour Antoine que tu fais ça.

-Ben...Euh...Mais, il est-

-complètement amoureux de son protégé.

-Mais il est-

-Foutu. Mathieu va le corrompre et l'empêcher de retourner au ciel. C'est ce que je disais. C'est comme une trahison.

-Mathieu va trahir Antoine...Alors tu...Tu es la personne qui m'a insufflé ça?"

Le ton d'Angel était hésitant. Il ne semblait pas vraiment y croire mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Héléna, elle y vit une certaine forme de détermination. Et merde. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même en fin de compte.  
Elle se mit en position d'attaque et fonça sur le châtain mais ce dernier avait réagi avec rapidité. Il s'était décalé sur le côté et au moment où Héléna fut à côté de lui, il la poussa et la fit basculer par la fenêtre.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver mais lorsque son dos heurta violemment le bitume du trottoir, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant.

 _Mal. Elle avait mal._

Malgré les pouvoirs de guérison propres aux anges, elle ne se remettra de cette blessure qu'au bout d'une heure au minimum. Elle vit Beck sauter à son tour par la fenêtre, le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains couverts de sang bleu lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi à blesser Angel. D'ailleurs, deux secondes après qu'il ait sauté, une autre forme s'échappa de l'appartement et s'envola à son tour dans le ciel obscur. Angel avait besoin de se régénérer aussi...

Beck souleva Héléna avant de s'envoler loin d'ici. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Et voilà! C'était le onzième chapitre!

Salut :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut! Sam et Dean Winchester sont venus chez Angel MJ (qui ne m'appartient pas), Antoine Daniel (lui non plus) et Mathieu Sommet (nope, toujours pas) pour me chasser de ce corps agréable de félin donc en gros, je suis de nouveau en Enfer et El Diablo veut apprendre à jouer aux Échecs. Bon sang, on se fait chier... Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas apprécier la morosité régnant ici mais dans le prochain chapitre, je me casse et je deviens chanteuse! Ou barman fille dans le désert.**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi SANCHEZ "j'ai tellement plus d'idées de nom" maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Von Perchman : Héléna aux chiottes, crève BIATCH! Merci pour ta review !

JETAIME : Malheureusement, ma main appartient déjà à plein de monde X)

Perone LaJambe : Beck, c'est un petit con, ouais! ON BLESSE PAS ANGEL MJ! (dixit la fille qui écrit l'histoire)

Ship is real : Mon dieu, j'aime tellement tes théories! Et j'aimerais trop y répondre mais t'as pas de comptes et je peux pas spoileeeer!

Carolinedunord :Une nouvelle lectrice! Bienvenuuuuue :3

HAHAHAHA, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE BON SANG!  
Pourquoi cette agression dès le début, me direz-vous (ou pas) et bien la réponse est extrêmement simple. Quand je publie une fic, elle n'est jamais terminée complètement ce qui fait que j'ai souvent tendance à oublier la temporalité. Le chapitre 1 peut se passer la nuit en Hiver alors que le chapitre 2 se passe le jour en Eté.  
Malheureusement, même en me relisant, je ne décèle pas ses fautes donc je vais devoir vous annoncer qu'il faut faire avec et essayer d'imaginer une seule et unique temporalité.  
Voilà, vous savez tout.

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review (chaque review est un baume effaçant mes incertitudes face à la fin de cette fic!)  
**

Pov Antoine.

* * *

 **AUTRE CHAPITRE 13**

A vrai dire, la première chose qui avait traversé l'esprit d'Antoine lorsqu'il avait reçu le SMS de John indiquant qu'il était revenu, a été :"Bordel de putain de merde, il va me mentir et me raconter n'importe quoi quant à sa disparition."

Et ses soupçons furent confirmés quand son ami lui ressortit l'excuse du "problème au boulot". John ne se rendait pas compte qu'il réutilisait toujours cette phrase à chaque fois et Antoine commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Enfin, 'commençait' était un mot peu adéquat. Il s'inquiétait depuis un petit moment, depuis que le châtain ne lui faisait plus de remarques comme il en avait l'habitude. Alors il décida de rentrer chez lui pour aller le voir.

"Tu as conscience qu'il est plus de minuit, Antoine? lui dit Mathieu pendant qu'il s'habillait.

-Mais il n'est pas couché, et j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment..."

Mathieu haussa les épaules mais suivit le plus grand en dehors de son immeuble.

Un mal de crâne commençait à poindre, n'arrangeant pas l'humeur du brun. On aurait dit que ça empirait de jour en jour et même s'il lui arrivait fréquemment d'en avoir, ça s'atténuait lorsque John était dans les parages. Et que dire des cauchemars incessants sur Mathieu? C'était de la folie. Si c'était lui qui rendait le plus petit fou alors l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à destination et Antoine se précipita pour ouvrir la porte mais à sa grande surprise, personne ne s'y trouvait.

 _Mais où était John? Comment avait-il pu partir aussi vite?_

"Eh bien, on dirait qu'il n'est pas là, constata machinalement Mathieu en regardant Antoine.

Ce dernier scruta un peu plus les environs, allant dans la chambre, la salle de bains et autres mais force est de constater qu'en effet, le châtain n'était pas là.

-Mais...Il est revenu, dit Antoine.

-Peut-être qu'il est sorti faire des courses? proposa Mathieu.

-Des courses? A plus de minuit?

-Hey! Ça peut arriver!" protesta-t-il.

Bon oui, ça pouvait arriver, il l'avait déjà fait avec le plus petit. Et plusieurs fois en plus. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une soudaine envie de chips au fromages et de bières. _Personne._ L'idée d'un John bouffant des chips le fit sourire légèrement. _Pas le genre de l'individu, non._

"Bon du coup, on fait quoi? On l'attend? Parce que si c'est ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, je préfère prendre une rasade d'alcool histoire de pas me faire trop chier, balança Mathieu en souriant.

-Alcoolique, va.

-En attendant, je me sers, je t'en apporte aussi? demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

-Vas-y, fais péter, vieux.

-A tes ordres, **princesse**.

-Oui, par contre Mathieu, va falloir contrôler tes petites personnalités, merci.

-Parce que tu crois que je les contrôle? Je viens juste de m'habituer à l'idée que je dérive vers la folie, dit Mathieu en ramenant un pack de bières.

-Prends pas ça à la rigolade, c'est sérieux...

-Merci Einstein pur cette précision mais c'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas et tu sais quoi? Ça me fait flipper, Antoine, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, hein?

-...Ben...Je ne suis pas psy...

-Tu vas rire, moi non plus, lança sarcastiquement le châtain en décapsulant sa bouteille, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'c'est moi qui te rend fou'?

-Pardon?

-Tout à l'heure, quand on était chez moi, t'as dit un truc du genre.

-Ah ouais? Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Toi aussi t'as des araignées au plafond?

-Non c'est une luminaire.

-Très drôle Antoine, je me fend la poire en deux. Mon visage est tordu de rire.

Le brun eut un rictus face à la tête particulièrement sterne de son ami et sa main se saisit d'une bouteille que l'autre avait pris.

-Peut-être que c'est un état passager, vu que tu ne dors pas énormément, t'as sûrement des petites altérations dans ton comportement.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas psy? remarqua Mathieu en vidant sa cannette d'un trait.

-Je croyais que tu voulais des réponses, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

-Bon, on va continuer à s'envoyer des piques ou on va sérieusement se pencher sur mon cas?

-C'est bon, c'est bon...Pour commencer, on peut dire que ça t'es venu quand tu as créé ton émission.

-Non.

-Ah bon?

-Je pense, enfin, j'ai le souvenir que ça n'a pas débuté tout de suite. Je ne peux pas en être sûr mais je ne faisais que m'amuser à faire leur voix avant. Je savais que mes personnalités n'existaient pas.

-Hum.

-Je crois que...c'est à l'arrivée du Panda que quelque chose a cloché. J'avais déjà l'impression de me parler à moi-même mais c'est vraiment depuis que l'autre est là que ça ne va plus.

-Un an en gros?

-En gros, ouais. T'as pas la même chose?

-Euh, ben non.

-Pas de Richard ou de Samuel?

-Ce ne sont même pas des personnalités! Comment tu veux qu'ils aient un contrôle sur moi et mon entièreté?

-Attends, tu ne les considères quand même pas comme de vraies personnes? le taquina Mathieu en vidant sa deuxième canette.

-HEY! Tu pourrais les vexer! ronchonna Antoine en se levant et allant fermer la porte de sa chambre pour éviter que ses deux compagnons de tournage n'entendent pas les vilains propos du châtain.

-Et c'est moi le fou...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre violemment pour éviter la réplique cinglante qui menaçait de sortir. Il se rassit et prit une gorgée d'alcool. Oh. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû faire ça d'un coup parce que sa tête se mit à tourner. Le sol ne semblait plus très stable et Antoine s'accrocha au T-Shirt de son ami qui ricanait.

-Toujours le même problème, hein? Monsieur "je ne tiens pas l'alcool".

-Moque-toi...grimaça Antoine avant de réussir à stabiliser le monde.

-Non...Je..Je n-ne me moque pas...Pro-promis, juré!

-C'est...Euh...Mathieu? ...le Geek? s'étonna Antoine qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre la personnalité enfantine de Mathieu souvent.

Généralement, c'était le Patron et le Hippie qui arrivait à se frayer un chemin en tant que dominant dans le cerveau du châtain. Bien sûr, il ignorait que le Panda était aussi actif que les deux autres puisque ce dernier ne se manifestait que lorsque Mathieu était seul. Si Antoine avait eu connaissance de ce fait, il aurait peut-être pu avoir une sorte de réflexion de psychanalyste en supputant que le Panda était un animal et ne souhaitait pas interagir avec d'autres personnes que son créateur mais il n'en savait rien donc aux oubliettes cette théorie fumeuse.

-Je suis désolé, Mathieu a eu un moment de faiblesse et je passais par là...Pardon!

-Euh, non, pas la peine de t'excuser, vieux...enfin, petit.

-Uh...C'est la première fois? Qu'on se parle je veux dire.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Mathieu a déjà pris ta voix à certains moments donc je ne suis pas sûr.

-Oui...euh...Il fait beau pas vrai? lança le Geek en rougissant et en se triturant les mains, visiblement mal-à l'aise.

-Il fait nuit.

-Oh! Oui, bien sûr...

Voir Mathieu à deux doigts de pleurer était vraiment bizarre. Antoine savait que présentement, il n'était pas maître de son corps mais tout de même...

-M-Mathieu n'arrive pas à remonter...

-Quoi? s'exclama Antoine un peu trop vivement, faisant sursauter le gamin.

-Mais, c'est pas MA FAUTE! geignit le pauvre martyre.

-MAIS JE SAIS! Arrête de te victimiser, je ne vais pas te frapper!

-OUIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

Et le voilà qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, incontrôlable. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. L'atmosphère se chargea d'émotions négatives et il ne fallait pas être un expert pour savoir que le Patron avait pris le relais.  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi d'un coup, ça s'enchainait?_ C'est comme si Mathieu voulait prouver qu'il avait vraiment des problèmes sauf qu'Antoine n'en avait pas besoin, il avait déjà eu des doutes et même s'il n'avait jamais vu les changements drastiques de son ami, il l'aurait cru sur parole. Leur amitié était forte à ce point-là.

"Le gamin est parti se coucher. Bravo pour l'avoir déloger de la place dominante, c'est très humiliant de ne pas pouvoir reprendre la place à un puceau. T'es pas d'accord?

Antoine resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment une question? Ça s'approchait plus de la rhétorique et le brun ne voulait pas vraiment discuter avec le côté sombre du châtain.  
Prudence est mère de sûreté. N'empêche, ça doit franchement être handicapant pour Mathieu si ça lui arrivait sans prévenir. Ce n'était vraiment pas un sujet léger.

 _Je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider, ce n'est pas mon domaine de compétence. Clairement pas._

Un sentiment désagréable le parcourut. Ce qu'il venait de dire...Quel genre d'ami il était s'il ne l'aidait pas quand il en avait besoin?  
Le sentiment disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. _Étrange._

-T'as perdu ta langue mon grand? Tu veux que je la retrouve? suggéra le Patron avec un regard lubrique.

-T'as pas fini ta troisième canette, dit soudain Antoine en pointant ladite canette du doigt.

Le Patron haussa un sourcil et stoppa son amorce vers le brun pour s'en emparer, s'attirant un soupir de soulagement d'Antoine. Au moins, il savait que cette personnalité avait également un fort penchant pour l'alcool. _Mouais, c'est peut-être un autre problème qu'il faudrait régler ça._  
Le répit fut de courte durée puisque l'autre descendit la boisson en très peu de temps.

 _Mais comment il fait, bordel? C'est de la magie..._

-Bois, gamin, lui ordonna le Patron et le brun s'exécuta.

Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du criminel présumé et défini par Mathieu. Il considérait vraiment les personnalités comme des êtres à part entière pour ne pas commettre l'erreur de croire que Mathieu était celui qui interprétait ses personnages. Non, le Patron était un criminel, le Geek, un enfant et le Hippie était un drogué. Pas Mathieu.

Il but deux bouteilles sous le regard satisfait de son comparse et ne se sentait déjà plus lui-même, aussi, il ne remarqua pas le changement de personnalité. Du Patron apparut enfin Mathieu qui se secouait la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Merde, mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer! Ils m'ont eu!

-Urgh, pas...grave. J'ai géré..., articula lentement Antoine.

-Ils sont parvenus à te bourrer? ricana Mathieu.

-J'suis pas bourré."

 **POV HELENA**

 _Ah putain de merde._

"Ça ne cicatrise pas très vite, constata Héléna en ressentant une vive douleur dès qu'elle bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre ses membres brisés.

-Tu n'as pas eu de chance, lui dit Beck, assit à côté de l'ange allongé à même le sol.

-Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple chute de trois étages.

Honnêtement, la rousse était vraiment perplexe. Elle était un ange et possédait outre un pouvoir de guérison naturel, une certaine forme de résistance face aux problèmes humains tels que la maladie ou les accidents. Pourtant, elle était tombée et ressentait exactement les mêmes douleurs qu'un simple humain.

C'était perturbant et en plus, elle en devenait vulgaire.

-Je vais en avoir pour plus de six heures, Beck. Mieux vaut discuter au lieu d'attendre bêtement que mes os se réparent. Qu'as-tu fait à Angel MJ?

-Dès qu'il t'a poussé, je me suis précipité dans sa cuisine et je lui ai chouré un couteau. J'ai...pas eu l'occasion de le planter de face...J'ai dû le faire alors qu'il me tournait le dos... chuchota honteusement Beck.

Héléna cligna des yeux lentement. Elle comprenait. Le déshonneur qui résultait d'un combat lâche était une insulte à la race qu'ils étaient censé représenter. Vivement que les anges disparaissent. Le plus vite serait le mieux mais pour l'instant, sans sa capacité de mouvement, il lui était bien impossible de continuer sa sombre machination.

J'aimerais tellement te tuer Angel. Mais Mathieu passe avant.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux, emportée malgré elle dans une phase intense de reconstruction organique.

POV ANGEL MJ

La douleur était insupportable. Il ne parvenait pas à activer son pouvoir de guérison mais se doutait que c'était la dose de poudre qu'il ingurgitait qui était la cause de cette incapacité.

 **La poudre!**

Il en avala une bouchée et se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il pouvait réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Il avait volé aussi loin que possible de l'appartement, le dos barré d'une profonde blessure causée par le couteau que lui avait dérobé Beck. Son visage avait également été touché quand il avait voulu riposter. Il le savait que l'ange était dangereux mais encore une fois, naïvement, il pensait que l'autre était un semblant d'ami. Alors il s'était moins méfié et s'était simplement réjoui de la mise hors d'état de nuire de la rousse.  
Ces deux-là (mais où était Mamie?) voulaient plus que tout tuer Mathieu et étaient prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour accomplir leur sale besogne. Mais pourquoi?  
Tout était confus, Angel ne pouvait pas expliquer leur dessein mais une angoisse commença à monter en lui. Et si, à cause de lui, les anges ne voulaient plus exclusivement la mort de Mathieu mais, pour se venger, souhaitaient tuer Antoine?  
C'était une peur déraisonnée et un poil paranoïaque mais il était comme ça, toujours à imaginer le pire.

 _Il faut que je rentre, que je protège Antoine..._

Mais un regard sur ses vêtements tâchés de sang le dissuada de se précipiter vers son brun.

 _J'imagine qu'il ne croira jamais qu'une grande quantité d'encre se soit déversé sur moi. Pas en voyant mes plaies en tout cas..._

Pas le choix, il devait attendre assez pour que les blessures se referment un peu (si guérison il y avait).

 _Que ça marche ou pas, je retrouverais Antoine dans trois heures maximum. Je ne peux pas permettre à Héléna d'avoir l'avantage sur moi._

Angel se hissa sur un toit et inspira profondément.

 _Est-ce qu'elle guérit vite? Est-ce qu'elle est déjà en route?_  
Angel se rongeait les ongles, stressé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître les agissements de la blessée mais elle était un ange en pleine possession de ses avantages divins vu qu'elle n'avait pas touché à sa poudre.  
Le châtain tenta de se concentrer.

 _Combien de temps, ça me prenait quand j'étais blessé et pas accro à cette poudre?_

La réponse était clair : il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à sa régénération car il n'était jamais sorti du Paradis et personne en haut ne se blessait gravement. Pourtant, il y en avait des bagarres au Ciel. Ce lieu n'était pas aussi calme que ce que les humains pensaient. Après tout, il fallait bien se décharger de toutes leurs pulsions sanguinaires une fois par an.

L'ange passa une main sur la balafre traversant toute la partie droite de son visage et au toucher, il semblerait que les plaies se soient boursouflées. Aucun signe de guérison pour l'instant. Le doute l'assaillait à nouveau. Héléna était déjà en route, elle était complètement rétabli mais bien vite, sa logique refit surface.  
Impossible, pas vu la façon dont elle s'était écrasée au sol. Mais...Les anges ont plus de résistance qu'un humain lambda, elle a bien pu ne pas être aussi touchée qu'elle en avait l'air.

 _Argh,_ il ne savait pas!

Et comme pour pallier à son manque de certitudes, il reprit un peu de sa poudre. S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait remarqué que sa fière auréole avait été diminué de plus de la moitié et que sa prise avait largement augmenté. D'une fois tous les mois, c'était devenu plusieurs fois en une heure. Angel ne le savait pas mais même l'ange Bescherelle n'avait pas utilisé ce dernier recours aussi vite et ne l'avait pas réduit à ce point. Ce qu'Angel avait fait subir à son auréole en quatre ans était l'équivalent de vingt ans pour l'ange Bescherelle.

Encore une fois, la furieuse envie de revenir vers Antoine se manifesta.

 _Putain, non! Trois heures...Attends trois heures...Sois logique, Héléna n'aura pas le temps...J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas le temps. Juste trois petites heures..._ songea Angel en entourant ses genoux de ses bras, le cœur battant à toute allure tellement ses craintes s'emparaient de lui.

* * *

Ça y est, la fin est bloquée et je ne la changerai pas! YOUPI!


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut! Et hop, mon fou prend ta reine, échecs et mat El Diablo! Purée, c'est tellement facile de déjouer ta logique de minable et comme promis, tu me ramènes sur Terre! Eh oui mon coco, c'est le pacte qu'on vient de faire donc gare à toi si tu ne remplis pas ta part du marché! Allez, plus vite!  
Donc me voilà de nouveau vivante et foulant le monde de mes pieds de conquérante. Par contre, je suis dans le désert et je n'ai pas d'eau. Heureusement que j'ai vu toutes les émissions de Bear Grylls...Ah, et en passant : Antoine Daniel, Angel MJ et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais ("une des parties concernée, appelez-moi Non mais sérieusement, j'ai vraiment plus d'idées, là! maintenant.)  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Perone LaJambe : Et oui, il en trop pris en gros !

Ship is real : Tes théories...bon sang...Elles sont balèzes et du coup je crains pour ma suite qui pourrait ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes X)

Carolinedunord : J'ai tellement envie de rire ! MAIS JE PEUX RIEN TE DIRE!

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer! *la flemme d'écrire un scénario, vous m'avez pris pour le visiteur du futur ou quoi?*  
**

Pov Antoine.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SUIVANT**

Il se réveilla avec une douleur lui vrillant le cerveau. _Bordel de cul? Il était où là?_  
Il s'accorda un moment pour reconnaître les lieux et s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Que...Quoi? Quand était-il rentré chez lui?  
Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de la nuit passée.

Antoine se leva et ouvrit doucement les volets mais à sa grande surprise, il faisait nuit. _Hein? Mais...Attend, attend..._ Des souvenirs fugaces remontaient. Il se rappelait de Mathieu, d'une histoire de bière puis plus rien. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutus?_ Ils s'étaient saoulés ou il ne savait quoi, c'était la seule explication possible à son foutu trou de mémoire.  
Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et remarqua qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il se sentait horriblement fatigué preuve qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi donc en tout logique, peu de temps s'était écoulé. _Il n'avait rien pu faire de mal, pas vrai?_

La migraine se manifesta à nouveau.

 _Ah bordel, pourquoi ça le prenait de plus en plus fort?_ Ces maux de têtes lui donnaient une impression bizarre en plus, comme s'il devenait tout à coup étranger à son propre corps. Pendant de brefs instants, il ne se sentait plus lui, la notion de temps disparaissait et toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolaient. On pourrait croire que c'est pas si désagréable mais imaginez-vous, repoussé par votre corps et reléguer en tant que simple esprit. Franchement pas chouette.  
En y songeant un peu plus, c'est sûrement ce que devait ressentir Mathieu lorsque ses personnalités prenaient le dessus.

Le son de quelque chose qui bougeait l'interpella. Antoine se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le minuscule salon où seuls une télé et un canapé s'y trouvaient. Le bruit provenait du sofa où une forme était emmitouflée dans une épaisse couette. Des cheveux châtains s'en dégageaient et bientôt, deux yeux bleus perçants le dévisagea.

"Nnh, 'Toine...?

Le dénommé sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

-...Mathieu?" hésita-t-il.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?_ Il avait vraiment dû louper un épisode cette nuit car il ne se souvenait pas avoir invité le plus petit chez lui. Mais maintenant qu'il reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité, il se rendait compte de son haleine chargée. S'il avait bu, ce devait être une sacré quantité parce qu'il puait vraiment beaucoup et dans la logique des choses, c'était donc normal qu'il ait autant de mal à se souvenir de son arrivée ici (alors que la dernière chose dont il était sûr était qu'il demeurait chez Mathieu). Et puis, un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce permettait d'affirmer ce constat : d'innombrables canettes de bières étaient étalées sur le sol et Antoine distingua même quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort.  
 _Oups._

"Euh, Mathieu...? tenta à nouveau Antoine, est-ce que par hasard, tu te souviendrais de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit? Je suis un peu dans le flou.

Son interlocuteur le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire goguenard fiché sur son visage qui rendit le brun plutôt mal-à l'aise.

-Oui je m'en souviens, tu veux savoir? lui répondit-il malicieusement.

-Eh bien...oui?

Antoine fronçait les sourcils. _Pourquoi Mathieu le regardait comme ça...? C'était trop étrange..._

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir? lui redemanda-t-il.

-Mais, tout! Pourquoi fais-tu ton cinéma? Accouche! On a pas pu faire quelque chose de mal comme-

-Tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble? demanda crûment Mathieu, faisant rougir atrocement Antoine qui se recula.

-Qu-Quoi? Quoi,qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir si...Non! Hein?

 _Ce ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas?_ Il ne savait même pas comment on était censé s'accoupler. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi il ne savait pas comment faire? C'était essentiel, non? Mais Antoine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi de cette lacune : Mathieu venait de faire glisser la couverture qui le gardait au chaud le long de son corps, offrant un spectacle pour le moins érotique. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon laissant à l'air libre un torse fin et sec. Antoine ne put empêcher son regard de suivre le contour abdominal de son ami pour ensuite se perdre à l'orée du bas.

 _Hé? Ce-ce n'était pas une preuve, si? Il a très bien pu enlever son haut quand..._ Mais le brun perdit le fil de sa pensée quand le plus petit le toucha.  
Du bout de son doigt, le châtain traçait une route le long du bras d'Antoine qui se couvrit immédiatement de chair de poule

Mathieu ne prononçait pas un mot, se contentant de le regarder fixement, ses pupilles dilatées et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça!_

Mais, Mathieu avait sous-entendu qu'ils avaient déjà commis l'irréparable...

 _Je ne m'en rappelle pas!_

Mais lui se souvient.

 _C'est une blague, il me raconte des salades!_

"Antoine..."

Son nom n'avait été qu'un murmure mais c'est ce qui lui fit perdre pied. De nouveau, cette horrible sensation d'être étranger à son corps se manifesta.

Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Toutes ces émotions...Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il touchait, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il se devait de rester neutre. Il le fallait! L'amour, ce n'était pas pour-

Son flux de pensées se tarit aussitôt qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Une sensation étrange s'empara alors de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un souvenir d'un autre temps remontait à la surface et cela l'apaisait calmant ses angoisses. Il se laissa porter par ce courant et ouvrit ses lèvres, cherchant à prolonger ce doux contact.  
Le plus petit en profita pour approfondir le baiser, jouant avec sa langue et explorant la bouche qui lui était offerte. Il devenait pressant, prenant de courtes pauses pour aussitôt redévorer les lèvres du chevelu. Sa main qu'il avait laissée sur le bras d'Antoine glissa dans son dos, caressant la peau à travers le vêtement.  
Quelque chose se passa alors, une envie se réveilla au fond de lui et activa une partie de son corps dont il ignorait complètement l'existence. Ou du moins, qu'il savait être là sans jamais s'en soucier véritablement.

"At-attends..., souffla Antoine entre deux baisers, je me sens étrange...

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Mathieu s'arrêta soudain de lui prodiguer ses délicates attentions et le fixa.

-Est-ce que c'est ça qui te fait sentir étrange, demanda sournoisement Mathieu en effleurant son entre-jambe.

 _C'était ça...C'était ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était?_ Il se sentait fiévreux tout d'un coup, haletant et frissonnant en même temps et c'était directement lié aux caresses du châtain sur cette partie.  
Apparemment, Mathieu savait parfaitement à quoi ça servait mais lui était dans le flou. _Était-ce normal de ne pas être au courant de toutes les doubles-fonctionnalités de son corps? Parce qu'à part se soulager la vessie, il n'avait jamais eu recours à sa partie basse._ Jamais personne ne lui avait expliqué ça. Il avait bien entendu quelques connaissances théoriques -et encore- mais...C'était normal ou pas?

Une nouvelle caresse le fit agripper les épaules du plus petit, plantant ses ongles dans la peau nue, s'attirant un léger grognement de douleur. Ce bruit lui envoya des décharges, ravivant de plus belle sa virilité.

Antoine aurait été prêt à s'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair si la fenêtre n'avait pas brutalement sautée.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un sursaut en voyant un homme dont ils ne distinguaient pas le visage dû à l'obscurité, se glisser par l'ouverture et s'écrouler sur le sol.  
Antoine s'approcha prudemment, Mathieu sur ses talons et reconnut bien vite John. _Bon sang! Il était revenu?!_

Toutes traces de l'agitation qui l'avait secoué voir émoustillé quelques secondes auparavant disparurent, ses pensées se focalisèrent uniquement sur John.

"Merde! C'est pas vrai, siffla-t-il en constatant le sang qui coulait du visage de son ami, Mathieu, allume la lumière!"

Le châtain s'exécuta et revint près du corps de John mais fut estomaqué. Le sang qui coulait n'était pas rouge, il était bleu.

"Antoine, qu'est-ce que-

-Je sais pas! Je sais pas, bon sang!"

Antoine était perdu. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire...? Pourquoi son sang était bleu? Qui était...qui était vraiment John?_

Ça lui faisait mal de s'interroger soudain sur la nature de son ami de toujours mais ça lui faisait encore plus mal de penser qu'il lui avait caché des choses aussi importantes.

 _Et je lui ai fais confiance tout ce temps?_

Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose du plus grand. Jamais il ne parlait de sa famille ou de sa maison. Antoine ne savait pas non plus quel âge avait vraiment John ni quand était son anniversaire. C'étaient pourtant des choses essentielles à savoir lorsqu'on devenait amis.  
Et puis, l'autre ne recevait jamais de coups de téléphone comme si ses parents n'étaient pas inquiets qu'il ait déménagé avec Antoine.

Le brun remarqua par hasard que John avait ouvert les yeux. Ce dernier s'était tenu immobile certainement pour ne pas se faire voir mais dès qu'il constata qu'Antoine l'avait surpris, il se leva d'un bond et frappa violemment Mathieu ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le chevelu qui restait là, coi. Le regard de John était terrifié, comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelqu'un mais il décela de la résolution quand il s'approcha de lui avant de lui mettre un crochet du droit qui le fit tomber la tête la première sur le sol, lui faisant momentanément perdre connaissance.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, John était toujours là, penché sur Mathieu et lui murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

"John! grogna Antoine, se tenant la tête, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques...?

-C'est pour ton bien, Antoine.

-Me frapper? Et frapper Mathieu c'est pour mon bien? Tu t'es pris pour Dobby?

-Je ne peux rien te dire...Ils...Ils sont déjà là. J'en suis sûr...

-Quoi? Mais qui? demanda Antoine sans comprendre, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mathieu? Et pourquoi ton sang est-

-Ta gueule putain! hurla John.

Le chevelu recula. Jamais son ami ne lui avait crié dessus. Le plus haut level de colère qu'il avait montré se résumait à des remontrances mais même ces dernières étaient légères. Et que dire du langage grossier?  
John était le mec le plus poli qu'il connaissait. Il pouvait même devenir outré lorsque des gens utilisaient la vulgarité pour s'exprimer.

-...John...? murmura Antoine presque timidement.

Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de point de repère, comme si le châtain était celui qui lui permettait de rester humain. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'humanité, John semblait irréel, hors du temps. Le sang bleu qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire, son être qui semblait briller et cette horrible sensation de danger qui émanait de lui y étaient pour beaucoup dans cet aspect inhumain.

Son ami gratta quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas au dessus de sa tête et sembla en prendre une bouchée.

-Antoine, si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis de faire, tu mourras dans dix minutes. Peut-être moins.

Le brun était clairement dépassé.

-Pardon?!

-Pas le temps, pas le temps ! PAS LE TEMPS! Pas le temps!"

Antoine se fit empoigner par le bras pendant que John soulevait le corps de Mathieu. Il les dirigea vers la fenêtre et avant que le brun ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, il sauta.

Le jeune homme ne dirait pas qu'il voyait à présent sa vie défiler devant ses yeux même si techniquement, c'était ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais en voyant ces images, il ne s'y reconnaissait pas.

 _Drôle, qui est ce type? Qui est l'acteur de ma vie? Ce n'est pas moi? Je ne reconnais pas ces souvenirs. Je ne reconnais rien._  
 _Si, là! Ma rencontre avec Mathieu, ça c'est réel! Notre amitié est réelle! Notre amour...Non, pas l'amour. Je ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de choses. C'est impossible._

Antoine regarda une dernière fois Mathieu évanoui alors qu'ils s'approchaient du sol. Il tendit le bras, comme au ralenti, tentant de toucher le jeune homme afin de s'assurer que ce dernier était bien présent, réel mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, son estomac se souleva dû à la soudaine poussée qui l'entraîna vers le haut.  
Il écarquilla les yeux, retenant un cri d'effroi face à la hauteur qui ne cessait de croître entre lui et le sol. Des tremblements le parcoururent et il ne put s'empêcher de gigoter pour trouver une prise ferme où s'accrocher.

"John...John...glapit-il.

-Du calme, Antoine, dit froidement son ami en raffermissant son étreinte sur le bras du chevelu, on sera bientôt arrivé si tu ne bouges pas.

 _Tu voles! Tu voles et tu me parles de trucs étranges! Bordel!_ pensa Antoine qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac.

Il n'aurait jamais pu prédire ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment quand il était encore avec Mathieu, bien en sécurité dans l'appartement après cette nuit incertaine dont il ne se rappelait rien. Et il était pratiquement sûr que le plus petit ne s'y serait pas attendu non plus.

Finalement, les trois se posèrent sur un toit de Paris. John brisa une fenêtre et il les entraina à l'intérieur.

Voilà donc le mystère résolu de la fenêtre cassée après quatre longues années. Le coup du gros **PIGEON.**

John n'avait pas fière allure. Il était essoufflé et on voyait que ses membres ne devait être qu'une succession de nœuds douloureux sans parler de la vilaine balafre ornant toute la partie droite de son visage d'où s'écoulait ce sang particulier.

Antoine s'écarta de son ami, reprenant ses esprits et attira Mathieu vers lui dans un stupide réflexe de protection. Contre qui? Eh bien, John ne semblait pas très amical en ce moment donc c'est de lui qu'il le protégeait.

"John, qui es-tu? demanda-t-il soudain.

L'autre releva la tête et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Antoine.

-Ils vont me tracer. Ils sont sûrement sur nos talons. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

-De qui tu parles, bon sang! s'énerva Antoine.

-De...Tueurs...? répondit John d'un ton mal assuré et hésitant comme s'il réfléchissait lui-même à la réponse.

-Des tueurs. Sérieusement.

-Ils sont là pour nous tuer. Enfin, te tuer. Et-

Mais à la dernière seconde, l'homme sembla se raviser et retourna scruter à la fenêtre.

-John. Qui es-tu ? répéta alors Antoine, pourquoi voles-tu?

-Je suis un ange.

Antoine ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse comme ça. Un instant, il se demanda même si l'autre ne se moquait pas de lui mais le visage de son ami était fermé. Ce n'était pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisantait et même, la situation était bien trop grave pour qu'une blague ne s'y infiltre.

 _Un ange alors...S'il avait le sang bleu c'est parce qu'il était un ange? Il volait, c'était un ange? Comment un ange peut-il exister?_

-Mais...Pourquoi es-tu descendu sur Terre? balbutia Antoine.

Une ombre de douleur passa sur le visage de John.

-J'aurais aimé ne jamais être venu ici, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Je suis venu pour toi. Je suis ton ange Gardien. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, répondit-il vaguement.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que si on est devenu amis au lycée, c'est juste parce que tu étais mon protecteur? demanda Antoine, confus.

 _Alors, leur amitié n'avait vraiment été qu'une plaisanterie? N'empêche, ça expliquait bien des choses comme le fait qu'il ne connaisse rien de concret sur John._

-Non, je suis ton ami, répondit John.

Mais Antoine ne s'y trompait pas, le regard fuyant de l'autre lui affirmait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur cependant, il y a avait plus important.

-Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait me tuer? demanda le brun.

En observant John, Antoine sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas recevoir la vérité. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui mentait-il?_ S'il était véritablement son ange Gardien (même si le concept lui paraissait invraisemblable), ne devrait-il pas être complètement honnête avec lui?  
Quelque chose clochait.

-John, réponds-moi ! s'énerva Antoine.

-C'est parce que tu...euh...tu es mon protégé et ces tueurs veulent tuer les protégés...

-Comment pourraient-ils savoir que j'en suis un?

-Euh, parce que ce sont des anges eux aussi.

-Des anges.

-Oui.

-Des anges tueurs...C'est quoi la prochaine révélation? Sally Sparrow est ma sœur? lança Antoine en fronçant les sourcils, oh et puis à quoi bon demander des explications, tu vas me mentir de toute façon. C'est ce que tu fais depuis des années pas vrai?

-Hum.

 _Quoi? Il ne nie même plus? Putain._

-Espèce d'enfoiré, murmura Antoine.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter : John venait de taper dans le mur et dardait son regard vers le chevelu.

-Okay, prends le comme ça Antoine. Fais moi passer pour le méchant si ça te chante mais pour l'amour de Dieu, la ferme! Ferme ta putain de gueule! siffla le châtain.

-Hors de question! Peut-être que ces anges tueurs vont venir mais eux seront à même de me donner les réponses que je cherche ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un coup pour faire face à John.

-Tu es le type le plus imprudent que je connaisse ! Tu veux tes réponses? Eh bien en voilà au moins une ! Tu me fais chier! Ton humain de merde me fait chier aussi et s'il pouvait crever là, tout de suite, on ne serait pas dans la galère! Tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant alors balance ce gamin du haut de cette fenêtre qu'on n'en parle plus!

-Mais t'es complètement malade! En quoi tuer Mathieu me sauverait? Tu ne m'as pas tout dit! Ils lui en veulent aussi !

John se plaqua la main contre le front.

-Ouais, ouais. C'est lui leur cible mais tu seras le dommage collatéral et- Ah merde...J'ai pas le temps. Débrouille-toi.

-Quoi? Non attends!"

Mais John avait déjà sauté et s'envolait dans le ciel sombre de la capitale.

Antoine avait le souffle court dû à son énervement. Il aimerait le frapper en pleine poire mais ses désirs de violence furent interrompus quand Mathieu se mit à gémir sur le sol de l'appartement. Le brun le rejoint et s'accroupit en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise.

"Mathieu, tu vas bien, s'inquiéta le chevelu, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse du châtain.

-Ouch...J'ai mal à la tête mais sinon, tout est okay..., répondit-il en s'appuyant sur Antoine pour se relever, où est John?

-Parti, grommela Antoine, en tout cas, je te dois des excuses. J'avais pas du tout cru à ton histoire d'ange mais j'ai eu la preuve du contraire...

-Ahah, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Antoine? Ce serait pas plutôt toi qui te serais pris un coup sur la tête? ricana Mathieu.

 _Ben...Il ne se souvenait pas du sang bleu de John? Oh!_ C'est vrai que lorsqu'il a repris ses esprits, il avait vu John penché sur Mathieu. _Avait-il des dons d'hypnose?_ Tout était envisageable en prenant en considération qu'il était un ange. Il avait dû effacer toute trace de sa divinité de la mémoire du jeune homme. Inutile de l'alerter sur ce fait, il valait mieux garder le silence.

-Ouep, vieux...Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos...

-Au fait, on est où?

-Hum...Très bonne question. John nous a fait grimper ici en forçant la fenêtre mais j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on se trouve...

Mathieu se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain.

-Merde, c'est verrouillé... constata-t-il, je crois qu'on va devoir repasser par la fenêtre pour sortir. Tu crois que John a laissé l'échelle pour redescendre.

 _Ha. Ça m'étonnerait, c'est pas comme s'il en avait eu besoin pour nous transporter._

-Je sais pas, allons voir, répondit Antoine en sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil. _Pas d'échelle. Ouep._ Et la menace des anges tueurs planait toujours sur eux. Étant le seul à en avoir conscience, il se devait de protéger Mathieu et à son humble avis, ils n'étaient pas du tout en sécurité ici. Il fallait qu'ils aient une vue panoramique pour au moins voir la mort quand elle arrivait.

-On devrait aller sur le toit", proposa Antoine.

Le châtain acquiesça et enjamba la corniche à la suite du plus grand.

La nuit était fraîche et le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux donnait une atmosphère plutôt tranquille et agréable. _Belle soirée pour mourir_ , pensa amèrement Antoine en s'asseyant sur les tuiles du toit afin d'assurer une meilleure stabilité. Il regarda Mathieu qui frissonnait. Le pauvre bougre avait été délogé de l'appartement avec un simple pantalon sur lui. Antoine retira sa veste et la lui tendit.

"Tiens, prends-la. Je ne voudrais pas te voir choper la crève.

-Notre situation ressemble à un mauvais trip après une cuite...Ou à un début de film gay.

-Pff, pouffa Antoine, ne commence pas! On est coincé sur un toit, là !

-Eh bien, les situations improbables sont le meilleur moyen de découvrir les gens."

Antoine sourit. Mathieu avait raison. C'est comme ça qu'il sait maintenant que John était tout sauf un ami.  
Il soupira. _Combien de temps avant que les anges tueurs n'arrivent?_

* * *

*Précision utile : Antoine a certes compris comment fonctionnait l'humain, il n'a jamais été dans une situation sexuelle (du moins, il n'en a pas de souvenirs mais vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre) donc il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe avec son corps. Voilà.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut! C'est déjà mon troisième jour dans ce désert de sable brûlant. A force d'être en contact permanent avec la chaleur, j'ai réussi à développer un super-pouvoir. En effet, je comprenais maintenant la chaleur et le feu mieux que personne, il était donc tout naturel que mon super-pouvoir soit de courir vite. Oui. Tout naturel, oui. Je cours maintenant à la vitesse de la lumière et arrive en un dixième de secondes chez moi. Je me poste devant mon ordinateur et regarde tranquillement une vidéo de chats trop mignon parce que je les comprends maintenant que j'en ai été un. Oh et Antoine Daniel, Angel MJ et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas. (ça devient une anecdote ce truc maintenant...)  
**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais.  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Von Perchman : Oui, je comprend ton état d'esprit avec ce simple "putain". Je sens qu'il venait du cœur!

Carolinedunord : Angel c'est un peu ma roue de secours pour éviter d'avoir des scènes trop dérangeantes à écrire !

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et en plus de ne plus avoir d'idées de "comment m'appeler" voilà que je sèche ici aussi.  
**

Pov Mathieu.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SUIVANT**

S'il faisait le récapitulatif de sa journée en sachant qu'à la fin, il se retrouve avec la veste d'Antoine sur le dos sur un toit de Paris, ça commencerait comme ça.

Mathieu était tranquillement sur son ordinateur, son chaton installé confortablement sur la table enchainant ronron sur ronron pendant que son maître lui prodiguait des grattouilles sur le dos. Antoine venait tout juste de partir de chez lui, il disait qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées en bossant sur son émission et Mathieu ne l'avait pas stoppé. Les réminiscences de son accès de folie lui revenait peu à peu à l'esprit et il savait presque tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque le Patron avait pris le contrôle de son corps.  
Enfin, le châtain pianotait sur son clavier, parcourant les forums de discussion à la recherche d'avis concernant sa nouvelle saison (plus si nouvelle que ça mais il aimait se renseigner).

Le Panda avait été bien accepté par les fans, il en était ravi surtout qu'il avait plein de projets pour lui. Et ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le faire chier dans sa tête, s'exclamant à longueur de journée qu'il était la personnalité la mieux construite de son émission, qu'aucun n'égalait sa grandeur et autres délires de maniaque. Il quitta son ordinateur et prit une feuille dont quelques mots avait entaché la blancheur. C'était le début de la chanson pour la fin d'un des épisodes de son émission et le Panda avait apparemment commencé à écrire les phrasés. De toute façon, d'après lui, il était maître de cette partie-là alors il s'habituait à voir des paroles un peu partout ces derniers temps. Il regarda par curiosité la feuille, espérant avoir des idées aussi.

Son regard, cependant, s'attardait régulièrement sur son portable.

"Allez, Antoine, répond à mon sms."

Son portable vibra tout à coup, à croire qu'il avait été entendu.

'Arrête de m'embêter ! Je travaille.'

Mathieu ricana. Oui, il le savait, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il allait continuer à le faire chier en lui envoyant des tonnes de messages tendancieux.

'Ah oui? Tu travailles? Tu peux très bien me dire la vérité tu sais.'

'Quelle vérité? Je suis vraiment en train de travailler!'

'Mais oui, Toinou, dis plutôt que tu fantasmes à mort sur mon corps de rêve.'

'Un corps de rêve? Je crois que ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace.'

Ah, il adorait quand Antoine utilisait son sarcasme. Cela voulait généralement dire qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans une conversation. A force, il connaissait la façon de fonctionner du plus grand.  
 _Je vais pas te lâcher, mon vieux_ , pensa Mathieu avec un rictus. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il aimait pousser le plus jeune dans ses derniers retranchements.  
Comportement certainement exacerbé par sa personnalité sombre qui ne se pria pas pour se manifester.

Oh, ça me plait ça, Gamin, peut-être que tu pourrais l'appeler pour un _phone-sex_?

Mathieu secoua négativement la tête et tapa son message.

'Pas besoin d'avoir un miroir, le simple fait que tu me dévores des yeux m'assure de mon physique avantageux.'

'Ah j'y crois pas...tu veux vraiment me faire chier aujourd'hui...Ça t'as pas suffit ce matin?

'Mais Toinou, tu devrais être habitué maintenant. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on se connaît.'

'Sa mère le jour où j't'ai rencontré a été le jour de ma descente en enfer si, si, mon gars.'

Mathieu rit. Okay, si Antoine se mettait à utiliser le langage Wesh c'est qu'il devait vraiment être occupé. _Je ne vais pas non plus lui faire la misère, on aura bien l'occasion de parler ce soir._

Et oui, encore une fois, les deux compères allaient se retrouver chez le châtain. C'était pratiquement la deuxième maison d'Antoine (et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie).

A ce rythme-là, vous pourriez emménager ensemble.

-La ferme, Patron, lança Mathieu.

Hé! Pour une fois que je ne dis rien, protesta l'accusé, c'est le bigleux je-sais-tout qui a parlé!

-Prof...

Je n'ai fait que constater l'évidence, dit l'autre avec un reniflement de mépris.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es encore là, à vrai dire...Tu n'es pas censé disparaître comme toutes les autres personnalités que j'ai bazardé? soupira Mathieu.

T'as souhaité la disparition des autres, t'as dû oublier pour ce myope...grogna le Patron.

-Eh bien disparais, Prof, j'ai déjà assez de voix comme ça!

Mais nooooon, MATHIEU! Il...C'était le moins méchant avec mooooooiii! cria le Geek.

-Tant pis, disparu.

T'as pas de cœur! T'es diabolique! Antoine, il t'aimera jamais de la vie! lui lança le Geek avant de partir en longs sanglots suite à la disparition quasi-instantanée du scientifique.

-Mais je...Non, enfin, je m'en fous si Antoine..., bredouilla le châtain.

Mais oui, on s'en fout, là faut fêter la mort de ce foutu merdeux de scientifique à la con, champagne! s'écria le Patron.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le psychopathe, le Prof n'arrêtait pas de me regarder bizarrement en brandissant parfois ses scalpels. Je pense qu'il voulait me disséquer, moi, Maître Panda, le plus génial des ursidés, ajouta le Panda.

PROOOOOOOOF, hurla le Geek, ils salissent ta mémoire! Fais quelque chooooose!

Il peut pas, Ducon, il vient d'être vaporisé et si tu la fermes pas, je te garantis que tu auras de vrais raisons de crier comme tu le fais, menaça le criminel.

Tch...Ça sert à rien de le menacer, ce gosse ne comprend rien. Il croit que se plaindre ça arrange tout, grogna le Panda.

Tu me plais Panda. De plus en plus. J'aime ta façon de penser, apprécia le Patron.

Ah...Votre karma se charge d'émotions trop sensuelles, gros...se manifesta mollement le Hippie.

Pas mon karma imbécile heureux, rétorqua le Panda.

Et ça continua comme ça pendant 10 bonnes heures. Un vacarme incessant que lui seul pouvait entendre, c'était infernal et seule la sonnette d'entrée le délivra de sa souffrance puisque toutes les voix se turent d'un coup.  
Il s'étira longuement et ouvrit la porte, sachant déjà l'identité de l'individu. Antoine pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris.

S'en suivit ensuite les évènements déjà connus : le sms de John, la précipitation pour retourner chez Antoine et finalement, l'attente. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils attendaient John et la moitié des bouteilles...Non, plutôt, les trois-quarts des bouteilles avaient été vidé principalement par le brun qui avait été forcé par le Patron. Cette personnalité était vraiment chiante. Et si Mathieu tenait assez bien l'alcool, il avait constaté, dès les débuts de leur amitié, qu'Antoine ne serait jamais élu au titre de meilleure résistance alcoolique. Il avait déjà l'air pas frais au bout de trois cannettes, alors après avoir vidé toutes ces bouteilles, il commençait à tenir des propos délirants. Pas tout le temps, évidemment mais suffisamment pour que le châtain sache que ce dernier était pompette. Même plus que pompette.

"Mais il est où Jooooohn...?

-Peut-être qu'il a mangé ses chips au fromage sur place.

-T'es con, Mathieu...

-Avoue que c'est vraisemblable.

-Non, même pas un petit peu en plus. C'est carrément déplacé d'imaginer John s'abaisser à manger des chips. Au fromage qui plus est! protesta Antoine en levant le doigt pour affirmer sa réplique.

Regarde-moi son air innocent et vulnérable, l'alcool délie les langues et la mienne pourrait très bien jouer avec la sienne, constata le Patron.

 _Ah merde, c'est pas le moment.._.pensa Mathieu.

-Au fait Antoine, pourquoi tu avais autant d'alcool en ta possession?

-Parce que...tu viens souvent et tu bois. C'est en ton honneur que j'achète tout ça!

-Ahah, en mon honneur? C'est une cause tout à fait noble tu me diras!

-...Petit péteux...

Antoine s'assura de finir une nouvelle cannette qu'il balança sur le mur en riant à cause du son que l'impact avait causé. Il baragouina ensuite quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se lever avec difficulté. Il comparait son état au fait d'être sur le Titanic en train de couler puis il se retourna pour regarder Mathieu et dit d'une voix suave :

"Dessine-moi comme le Bouddha de notre génération!

-Haha, Antoine, arrête de dire n'importe quoi! T'as plus les idées en place!

-Je trouve être hyper cohérent dans mes propos.

-Non.

-Si, répliqua puérilement le brun en fixant le châtain sans ciller.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement tentateur dans ce regard. Mathieu déglutit, assailli par des envies incontrôlables.

Il nous aguiche! Réponds-lui! le pressa le Patron.

Et pour une fois, il obéit totalement à l'ordre du psychopathe, captivé par les yeux marrons de son comparse.

-Bon allez, pose ton cul par terre, on va jouer, lança le châtain en tapotant le sol.

-Jouer?

-En attendant John, faut bien qu'on s'occupe, pas vrai?

-Me lance pas dans une partie de Twister. Parce que déjà, j'ai pas ce jeu et ensuite, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

-T'es bourré?

-Haha...Je suis parfaitement bien! le contredit-il, à quel jeu penses-tu?

-Eh bien, on a de l'alcool, il fait nuit, tes lumières sont tamisées, je ne vois qu'un seul type de jeu pouvant correspondre à cette atmosphère.

-Les jeux coquins?

-T'as bien deviné mon Toinou!

Antoine partit dans un fou rire mais finit par hocher la tête, donnant son assentiment à ce genre de jeu, surprenant par là-même Mathieu qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre accepte. Il regarda sans bouger le brun prendre place en face de lui. _Hop hop hop, t'es pas censé réagir comme ça Toinou ! J'ai l'air de quoi si je me débine maintenant!?_ Mais en même temps, c'est une sacrée aubaine...Mathieu pouvait même entendre le cri de satisfaction du Patron.  
Le châtain lança une bouteille à Antoine qui la descendit très rapidement. Le jeune homme en fit de même, toujours avec un regard étonné mais étrangement satisfait vers le brun.

"Alors? Ton jeu? Ou alors tu viens de te dégonfler ! le taquina-t-il.

 _Okay, tu veux la jouer comme ça..._

-Prends une pièce de monnaie. On va jouer au Pile ou Face de l'érotisme.

-Quel nom pourri...

-Je te dispose de tes commentaires!

L'autre s'exécuta en lançant un regard narquois à Mathieu qui le lui renvoya.  
 _Je vois ce que t'essaies de faire mon cher, tu veux me faire passer pour le lâche qui mettra fin à notre petit jeu. Eh, crois-moi bien que ça n'arrivera pas. C'est toi qui arrêtera en premier, je peux te l'assurer. Ou bien c'est John qui nous arrêtera. L'avenir seul nous le dira._

Mais dans l'intérêt de ma bite, je veux que ça continue, souffla le Patron.

Je...C'est dégueulasse..., geignit le Geek.

Ah, ça faisait déjà 10 heures depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix désobligeante du petit pour la dernière fois mais force est de constater que ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

"C'est bon mon chou, j'ai ta pièce! Tu as proposé le jeu alors c'est à moi de la lancer.

-Avec plaisir mon cœur, répondit Mathieu sur le même ton mielleux, laisse moi définir Pile et Face avant que tes doigts délicats ne décident le sort auquel tu vas être soumis dans quelques instants.

-J'attends, mamour.

-Pile, tu enlèves ton T-Shirt de pouilleux. Face, tu me fais des grattouilles dans le dos.

-Sérieux, mec?

-Ouep, j'espère que ça va tomber sur Face parce que ça me démange vraiment! dit Mathieu en rigolant.

La pièce vola et délivra son verdict.

-Pas de bol, Mat', c'est Pile ! plaisanta Antoine en enlevant son haut et en le balançant un peu plus loin.

-Boh, je ressors pas totalement perdant, dit Mathieu en lui faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

-Très bien, Pile, tu bois une autre bouteille en entier, Face, tu enlèves ton haut.

-Hey! C'est ma proposition! rouspéta le jeune homme.

-Auc-Aucune règle n'interdit de s'approprier les phrases de l'autre !

-Ah...Pile, file une bouteille, dit-il en la vidant en peu de temps, *Burp*, excuse !

-J'suis habitué, mon biquet !

-A moi! J'adore ce jeu *Burp* désolé. Pile, tu viens poser tes jolies fesses sur moi, Face, tu viens me grattouiller le dos.

-Eh mais, tu les veux vraiment tes grattouilles!

-Tu sais pas à quel point!" sourit Mathieu.

Finalement, c'est encore le côté pile qui sortit, à croire que le hasard était manipulé. C'est avec une légère hésitation qu'Antoine s'agenouilla près du plus petit qui tapotait sur ses genoux comme pour lui dire de s'asseoir plus vite. Leur proximité avait quelque chose d'enivrant et Mathieu n'avait pas du tout envie que l'autre trouve une astuce pour se déloger de cet endroit.

Allez, tu peux le prendre sauvage, gamin, n'hésite pas, susurra le Patron.

Arrêtez de parler de choses comme ça alors que le prof...le prof...LE PROF EST PARTI! se lamenta le Geek en pleurant à nouveau.

Argh, mais il pourrit toute l'ambiance celui-là! grommela le Patron, t'occupes pas de lui gamin, tire ton coup, saoûle-le bien, finit mon travail et profite!

Après plusieurs manches et la plupart des bouteilles enfilées, le châtain décida de corser le jeu, certainement influencer par la voix sifflante de sa sombre personnalité. Ça s'appelait le Pile ou Face de l'érotisme quand même, et là, c'était trop sage pour lui. _Qu'on s'amuse bordel !_

"Pile, tu m'embrasses, Face, on couche ensemble", murmura Mathieu à l'oreille d'Antoine qui frissonna et remua.

 _Ah, je le savais, c'est pas moi qui ait craqué en premier. Tu n'as pas du tout le même esprit de compétition que moi._

Mais à sa grande surprise, Antoine lui prit la pièce des mains et, sans le regarder, la lança.

Oh, il a du cran quand il est bourré! ricana le Patron.

L'attente sembla durer des heures, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le vol de la pièce, désireux de savoir la réponse. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle précipitation. _Putain, grouille-toi de tomber foutue pièce!_ Mathieu constata qu'Antoine n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais il pouvait voir une petite rougeur colorer ses oreilles. _C'est trop mignon..._ pensa-t-il et, au moment où le cliquetis métallique indiqua que la pièce était enfin tombée, il se pencha et mordilla doucement un bout de l'oreille de son ami. L'autre eut un léger tremblement mais à part ça, il ne bougea pas. Il ne donnait ni signe de refus ni signe d'acceptation.

"Antoine..."souffla Mathieu.

L'autre tourna un peu sa tête vers le châtain qui put voir l'état dans lequel le jeune homme était: les joues rouges, le regard hésitant et la lèvre inférieure malmenée. Il aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser.

 _Non. Il est bourré, ça se voit, ça se voyait même depuis le début, quel salop je suis en train de devenir..._ se raisonna Mathieu en repoussant Antoine qui avait amorcé une approche vers le plus petit.

 _Mais c'était vraiment tentant..._

Mathieu secoua la tête.

"Désolé Antoine, c'est parti trop loin", dit Mathieu en aidant l'autre à se relever mais ce dernier, déstabilisé par l'alcool les fit s'écraser contre le mur.

Son poids pesait sur le châtain qui invoquait toutes les divinités pour se contenir.

 _On ne touche pas Antoine bourré, on ne touche pas Antoine bourré, on ne touche pas..._

Répétant cette litanie, il réussit à se dégager du brun et le soutint pour le reconduire dans sa chambre. L'autre s'était endormi entretemps et Mathieu lui remit son T-Shirt ainsi qu'une veste pour éviter un rhume.

 _Bon sang, je suis passé du mode gros pervers à maman poule...Cette histoire de personnalités va déteindre sur mon comportement..._

 _Si ce n'était pas déjà fait..._

Il s'était ensuite couché sur le canapé en enlevant son haut et en s'enveloppant dans une couette.

Revenant à l'instant présent, sur le toit de cet immeuble inconnu, Mathieu fixa Antoine. Les jeux, les taquineries visant le brun, ça avait dû lui monter à la tête car il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Antoine même s'il se trouvait dans une situation plutôt étrange. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu un faible pour le brun depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie et qu'il l'avait sorti de la graisse des frites de MacDo, encore plus depuis qu'il le soutenait pour son émission Salut les Geeks mais là, la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Cette nuit, lorsque John était rentré blessé et qu'il les avait involontairement interrompu, Mathieu avait fait plus que jouer.  
Évidemment qu'Antoine et lui n'avait rien fait ensemble, le brun était bourré et Mathieu avait assez d'éthique (même si ça avait été dur de se maitriser) pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Le plus petit avait juste tiré avantage par la suite, de l'amnésie partielle dû à l'enivrement de son ami et lui avait fait croire qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air, c'était une idée assez euphorisante. Et si on ajoutait à ça, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé tantôt...Mathieu était sûr de ressentir quelque chose envers son ami. Et ce quelque chose n'était certainement plus de l'amitié.

Maintenant, coincé sur le toit avec Antoine, en pleine nuit, il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il l'avait loupé la nuit dernière parce que le brun était trop torché pour assimiler la moindre déclaration mais là, il était complètement sobre.

"Antoine...Ne flippe pas mais je crois bien être tombé amoureux de toi."

* * *

Je vous balance du mignon à un tel point que ça en devient suspect...


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut! Voilà maintenant que je commence à ne plus rien faire, vous savez ce que ça veut dire? C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic et comme il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitres (j'avais une fourchette assez large pour la prévision du nombre de chaps en fait) eh bien, je me repose et ne ressentant, pour une fois, pas le besoin de m'étaler dans cette note du début, je passe tout de suite au disclaimer : Antoine Daniel, Angel MJ et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

Si cette fic dérange une des parties concernées, je la supprimerais.  
L'histoire se passe dans un univers semi alternatif.

 **Merci à toutes les reviews anonymes! JE VOUS AIME!  
**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est rapide, efficace et en plus, vous gagnez non pas un, ni deux, ni même trois, mais QUATORZE Willi Waller 2006  
**

Pov Antoine.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROUZEMILLE**

"Antoine...Ne flippe pas mais je crois bien être tombé amoureux de toi."

Antoine flippa. D'ailleurs, il flippa tellement que son pied dérapa sur le toit où ils se trouvaient et il ne dut son salut qu'à un accrochage in extremis sur la corniche. Il se hissa de nouveau sur le toit et dévisagea son comparse d'un air incrédule.

 _Est-il en train de plaisanter pour détendre notre situation critique...?_

Le brun savait depuis le temps que son ami était du genre blagueur et imprévisible mais de là à oublier les fichus tueurs à leur poursuite. Enfin, d'après John. Ah mais, c'est vrai...Il n'était pas au courant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il le soit histoire qu'il n'ait pas la surprise de sa vie quand les anges viendront les buter.

"Quoi? demanda bêtement Antoine, tentant de meubler le silence qui s'installait.

-Euh...Tu veux que je répète c'est ça?

-NON! Non..., le stoppa immédiatement Antoine, le rouge montant à ses joues.

 _Mais j'ai pas le temps de jouer les midinettes,_ pensa-t-il, embarrassé par sa propre gêne.

Et puis, ce n'est pas une simple déclaration qui devrait lui faire honte, après tout, ils avaient fait des trucs pas catholiques dans son appart même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Enfin, à part le baiser d'après et ces putains de caresses.  
De nouveau, un fort sentiment de contradiction le frappa de plein fouet : _ne tombe pas amoureux, tu ne peux pas ressentir des choses comme ça._

Qui lui avait dit ça? Pourquoi cette phrase s'imposait tel un dictat absolu dans son esprit? Il n'était qu'un humain et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait pas réfuter la douce émotion qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard bleu perçant de son ami.

 _Tu ne peux pas ressentir des choses comme ça._

Il n'était pas John ! Il ne pouvait pas réprimer ses sentiments !

 _Quels sentiments? Tu n'en as pas. Ils sont tous factices, tu es une machine créée par ton Père._

Antoine se prit la tête entre ses mains sous le regard inquiet de Mathieu.

"Antoine! Antoine, ça va? demanda l'autre en se précipitant vers lui mais il se fit stopper d'un geste du brun.

Est-ce que John s'était infiltré dans son esprit pour l'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments? C'est ridicule, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela...? S'il était vraiment son ange gardien, son rôle devrait être de le protéger. Mouais, d'ailleurs il ne l'aurait jamais laissé sur le toit à la merci des anges tueurs.

"Antoine?

Le ton du plus petit avait perdu de son assurance naturelle devant le manque de réponse du brun. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur la situation. Pas facile quand on savait que sa vie était menacée.

-Hein...Quoi?

-Tu...Hum, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit? Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne partages pas mes senti-

-Écoute, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, l'interrompit Antoine saisissant cette occasion afin de ne pas rediscuter de l'attirance de Mathieu.

-Ah...Euh, okay...

-Je ne me suis pas pris de coup sur la tête, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure!

-A propos de quoi?

-Des anges! Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que notre situation est vraiment pas idéale. J'essayais de te le cacher pour ne pas t'affoler mais c'est stupide, autant savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...? T'es devenu fou?

-Je ne plaisante pas!

-Tu sais comment tu as réagi la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé d'anges? Tu t'es marré et ensuite tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tord. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te renvoyer l'ascenseur.

-Attends! C'est sérieux!

-Oui, oui, mon Antoine voit des anges! C'est à cause de ta cuite d'hier, tu n'es pas encore rétabli en fait.

-Mathieu! Merde!

-Ou alors, tu es en train de me ridiculiser! C'est une petite blague, c'est ça? On est le premier Avril? Franchement, je trouve ça un peu déplacé de faire ça après que je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais. Tu ne te rends pas compte du courage qu'il faut pour finalement réaliser que-

Antoine coupa la parole à Mathieu en lui posant une main sur sa bouche et en le regardant avec un air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Le ton sans appel du brun du atteindre Mathieu car celui-ci hocha doucement la tête. Le chevelu le libéra et attendit que l'autre l'invite à continuer afin d'être sûr d'avoir son entière attention.

-Tu aurais quand même pu m'embrasser pour m'empêcher de continuer à parler, ronchonna Mathieu, c'est plus romantique et au moins j'aurais été un peu mieux fixé sur ce que tu ressens pour moi...

-Je...On parlera de ça plus tard, répliqua-t-il mal-à l'aise, le plus important c'est que tu saches ce qu'il se passe."

Il lui répéta tout ce que John lui avait dit dans l'appartement et ici, avant de s'enfuir sans raison, comme s'il avait abandonné ou s'était ravisé.  
Le plus petit l'écouta sans dire un mot.

C'est tellement bizarre, pensa Antoine alors qu'il racontait l'histoire, j'ai bien sûr les preuves de ce que j'avance mais j'aurais quand même dû être plus étonné. Là, ça me donne juste l'impression d'avoir toujours su que ce qui est train de passer est bien réel.

Son regard s'ancra dans celui du châtain.

"Voilà.

-Je vois...Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. Tu te doutes bien que je n'y crois pas vraiment.

-Mais, on est sur un toit!

-C'est bizarre mais toute énigme a une solution.

-C'était une référence?

-A toi de voir, mon vieux. Mais admettons que ton histoire soit véritablement en train de se produire-

-Elle l'est, l'interrompit Antoine.

-Alors, on doit réfléchir à comment on survit vu qu'apparemment je suis visé tout autant que toi.

 _Peut-être même plus_ , pensa Antoine.

-Oui.

-Bon, des solutions?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment sont ces anges alors peut-être qu'on pourra leur régler leur compte en un contre un?

-Si ce sont des anges, ça m'étonnerait qu'on fasse le poids. Dieu est de leur côté.

Mathieu avait eu un rictus en prononçant le mot ange. Il n'y croyait toujours pas de toute évidence mais Antoine savait qu'il allait vite découvrir qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mathieu le fixa alors avec le regard de quelqu'un de préoccupé.

-...Antoine?

-Quoi?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

 _Encore bloqué sur ça? Mais il y a DES ANGES TUEURS! Que le plus petit adapte son comportement en fonction de la situation bordel de quenouille!_

-C'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment.

-Est-ce que c'est un non?" demanda le châtain avec une petite voix.

Antoine rougit. Pourquoi l'autre ne comprenait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer? ARGH! Bien sûr que si il peut, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas. Le mal de crâne se manifesta à nouveau. Okay, cerveau, à chaque fois que je me contredis tu essayes de me tuer c'est ça? Bon sang, il devait se calmer. Calme, détente.  
Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il vit soudain avec horreur, deux formes avancer vers eux. Il sentit Mathieu se crisper à son bras et en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'il était bouche-bée de stupéfaction.

"Antoine...C'est l'ami de John...et il vole, chuchota-t-il en pointant discrètement l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de se poser en douceur sur le toit.

Il avait un drôle de regard et ne fixait quasiment que Mathieu ce qui inquiéta grandement le chevelu. Quant à l'autre, c'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et instinctivement, Antoine sut qu'elle poserait problème malgré son apparence misérable. Il pouvait voir de profondes blessures sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes d'où s'échappait son sang bleu. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était faite tranchée par du verre, ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qui le préoccupait maintenant c'était de savoir s'il allait avoir assez de temps pour s'échapper de ce mauvais plan tout en s'assurant de la protection du châtain.

 _Est-ce qu'il est en train de penser à la même chose que moi?_ se demanda Antoine en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son ami qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

"Merde, Antoine...Ils ont volé..., murmura-t-il.

-Des anges, je te l'avais bien dit...

-J'y croyais pas.

-Et maintenant?

-Ben, c'est comme si j'étais dans l'espace en croyant fermement que la Terre était plate et que BAM la vérité s'écrase dans ma gueule.

-Il y avait plus simple comme comparaison."

Le châtain eut un petit sourire mais Antoine ne s'y trompa pas : son attitude tendue le renseignait assez clairement sur son état émotionnel du moment. Et il n'était pas bon. Que se passerait-il s'il replongeait au fond de sa conscience et qu'une de ses personnalités prenait le contrôle? Aurait-il plus de chances de s'en sortir ou pas?  
Le jeune homme ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car l'ange aux cheveux noirs parla :

"Salut...C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'aurais imaginé notre rencontre réelle...Enfin, notre deuxième rencontre puisque la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais endormi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'allais lui faire, ordure?! cracha Mathieu en posant sa main sur le bras d'Antoine qu'il serra.

-On se calme, je ne lui ai rien fais. Je voulais juste voir son visage quand il vivait.

-Il est pas mort et il est hors de question que vous le tuiez!

-Woh, le chihuahua en a une bonne paire! Tu ne trouves pas Héléna? Il est parfait pour moi!

Antoine glissa son regard vers la rousse qui était restée muette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du chevelu et ce dernier put presque y déceler une lueur de sympathie envers lui.

-Vous êtes de gros malades! Je ne suis parfait pour personne!

-Non mais tu verras, je m'assurerais que tu deviennes un être d'exception. Tu es destiné à l'être sinon tu n'aurais jamais été choisi par Dieu! s'enthousiasma Beck.

-Tu peux te foutre ton dieu là où je pense, répliqua le châtain sèchement surprenant Antoine.

D'accord, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à Mathieu qui provoquerait volontairement les deux anges. Ce n'est pas que ça amenuisait considérablement leurs chances de survie, c'est plutôt que ça les anéantissait avant même de les avoir prévues. Mais toute cette hargne que dégageait le plus petit semblait occupé l'ange aux cheveux noirs. Cependant, la rousse, elle, continuait à le regarder, se fichant totalement des éclats de voix de son camarade et du châtain.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, l'élu! Et Dieu je le fous en effet là où je pens-

-Antoine Daniel.

Le son cristallin fit immédiatement taire Beck qui se recula alors pour se placer derrière la rouquine. Antoine avait appréhendé ce moment où enfin elle parlerait et on y était. Que devait-il faire? Lui répondre, gagner du temps, parler encore et encore.

-Oui, c'est moi.

 _ **Micheeeel, forever tonight**. Argh, non, pas cette musique...Pourquoi maintenant?_

-Ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, en haut.

 _Comment ça...? Il était célèbre? Une sorte d'Harry Potter chez les anges? Et puis pourquoi elle lui parlait en fait, ce n'était pas Mathieu leur cible?_  
Instinctivement, le brun se plaça devant son ami.  
C'était vraiment louche, toute cette histoire puait l'embrouille. John puait l'embrouille aussi et il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité.  
Peut-être devrait-il faire comme dans cette série dont le nom lui échappait et prier de toutes ses forces pour que John apparaisse? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-J'ai toujours voulu te voir, tu étais spécial.

-Pas plus qu'un autre. Pourquoi vous voulez nous tuer?"

Beck lui accorda un regard méprisant comme si la réponse coulait de source mais il ne pipa mot. Une minute de silence plutôt embarrassante s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux partis ne fasse quelque chose.

Puis quand la rousse amorça enfin un geste envers eux, une troisième silhouette vola pour atterrir sur leur toit. John.

S'il trouvait qu'il avait l'air mal en point tout à l'heure, là, il était pire. Son horrible balafre lui parcourant le visage avait l'air d'avoir été labourée, rendant la plaie encore plus béante qu'elle n'était. Antoine aurait pu dire que ça contrastait avec le visage doux de John mais ce dernier était sombre. Ses traits déformés par une sorte de folie et les yeux ne cessant de faire des allées venues entre Antoine, les anges et Mathieu.  
Son arrivée avait eu le mérite de figer complètement la rousse.

"John..., grinça Antoine.  
A l'entente de son nom, l'ange se focalisa sur Antoine. Il leva la main comme pour signifier qu'il prenait le relais. Étonnamment, la jeune femme se recula et intima à Beck de faire de même.

-Antoine. Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête tout à l'heure. Je ne devrais jamais te laisser seul. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal, ais confiance en moi.

Malgré l'aspect sincère de l'ange, le brun douta et fit un pas en arrière quand l'autre s'avança. Il put apercevoir la lueur fugace de douleur dans les yeux du châtain mais il ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose qui comptait était de protéger Mathieu.

-Antoine..., reprit John, doucement et tendant la main vers lui comme un autre aurait fait en essayant de ne pas faire peur à un animal.

-Ne t'approche pas John, s'il-te plait.

-Ecoute-moi, insista le châtain.

D'un bref mouvement, l'ange se retrouva soudain à côté du brun qui retint soudainement sa respiration.

-Antoine...Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment pour ton bien...Tu comprendras plus tard et peut-être que là, tu me pardonneras...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Mais il n'eut pas de réponses. A la place, il vit Mathieu se faire arracher de son étreinte par l'ange. John le déposa ensuite du côté de Beck et de Héléna. Celui aux cheveux noirs semblait plus que ravi alors que la rousse avait simplement l'air neutre.

-JOHN! MERDE! s'écria Antoine.

Il se précipita vers les trois anges qui détenait Mathieu.

-Reste en dehors de ça et il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Tu es en train de me menacer ? Vraiment?

Mathieu tenta d'échapper à la prise de l'ange et c'est ce qui fit réagir rapidement le brun. Il courut de nouveau vers ces connards, déterminé à leur montrer qu'ils ne l'impressionnaient pas et qu'il était parfaitement capable de récupérer le châtain.

"Dégage!" lui cracha l'ange aux yeux verts en le projetant au loin dès que le chevelu fut à sa portée.

Antoine heurta une des cheminées parisiennes avec force. Sonné, il releva la tête. _John...Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas? On vient de me violenter...Je suis ton...protégé...non?_  
Non seulement l'ange gardien ne faisait rien mais en plus, le brun le vit frapper violemment Mathieu qui se débattait. Un seul coup suffit à envoyer le jeune homme dans les pommes. Antoine voulut crier mais sa tête tambourinait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que ses capacités étaient engluées dans une substance dont il ne pouvait se défaire.  
Impuissant, il ne put que regarder John déployer ses ailes et s'envoler avec les autres anges, emmenant avec lui son meilleur ami.

Il aurait pu en pleurer si un événement ne venait pas tout juste de le choquer. Il avait passé avec difficulté sa main derrière son crâne et sentant un liquide couler, il l'avait ramené devant lui pour constater la quantité de sang. Mais ce sang...était bleu. Bleu comme celui de John. Bleu comme celui des anges.

 _Impossible._

Et pourtant la vérité demeurait devant ses yeux et une seule conclusion logique pouvait être tirée.

 _Je suis un ange._

Comme si avoir cette révélation le réveillait d'un très long rêve, des souvenirs remontèrent à vitesse grand V. Le Ciel, Père, la tarte aux fruits. John...Non, Angel MJ, son ami de toujours, celui qui était parti avec lui pour une mission importante. Être l'ange Gardien de Mathieu Sommet. Mathieu était son protégé. Mathieu était son protégé...

"PUTAIN!"

Et il avait été emmené. Antoine savait maintenant ce que cherchait les anges tueurs : l'éliminer à cause de son statut de Gardien ou empêcher Mathieu d'être heureux et quel meilleur moyen que de l'éloigner de lui?

 _Si je persiste, ils vont le tuer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_

* * *

Bientôt la fin !


	16. Information

Salut, j'écris cette note parce que je mets en pause cette fic à cause d'un problème d'ordinateur. Je la reprends dès que possible !


End file.
